A True Queen
by ShinyRedPenny
Summary: Henry listens to the only person who could change his mind
1. Chapter One: Anne Boleyn

Anne sat in the dark chamber alone. She leaned up against the cold walls the room and reflected on what had brought her to this point. She supposed this room was the best The Tower had to offer, with its rich furnishings and warm fire in the corner, yet it was still nothing more than a prison cell. The solid locked door with bars wouldn't let her forget it.

How could she have lost everything so quickly? It seemed like such a short time since she was the center of court and the beloved sweetheart of King Henry. How quickly his love faded for her when she had failed to follow through on her greatest promise. Despite all she had gone through, she still found herself unable to be disappointed in her darling Elizabeth. The little girl was so intelligent and beautiful and kind and Anne loved her fiercely. She was the product of the great love shared between her and the King- conceived at the height of their passion for each other. She was a true mix of the best of her parents. It was clear that if Elizabeth had been the boy she promised England, Anne would have been secure on the throne for the rest of her days, but Anne was still proud of the beautiful girl she was and the lovely woman she was sure to grow into. Unfortunately, Henry obviously didn't feel the same.

As the man who had been the center of her life for years filled her thoughts, Anne choked back a sob. She had heard the accusations that were thrown at her and she couldn't fathom that the man she loved believed those vile lies. She knew that things were not well between them. She knew that her sharp tongue and jealous behavior had worn on their relationship. She knew that he preferred spending time with that boring, moon-faced, Jane Seymour. But even with everything that had soured their marriage, she couldn't believe that Henry thought her capable of sleeping with those other men-of sleeping with her own brother!

Again, her thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Poor, poor George. What did he ever do to deserve this treatment? He had always been steadfastly loyal to her, always cheering her when the weight of her crown got too heavy. She prayed that he was being housed as comfortably as she, though she doubted it. She was the Queen of England and she couldn't do a thing to help her siblings. She lamented again her treatment of her sister-cast off from the family and all alone with no way to provide for her small children. Anne swore to herself that if she managed to live through this ordeal, she would reach out to Mary.

A banging door down the hall from her room startled her from her thoughts. The sound of footsteps outside made her heart beat faster. Was this the end? Were the heavy footsteps coming to tell her of her fate? Anne could barely hear the lock of her door clicking over the pounding in her ears.


	2. Chapter Two: Jane Seymour

Jane sat in her new apartments all alone. She slowly let her eyes take in the new, well-furnished rooms the King had given her. He had gifted her many things over the past few months, but these rooms were a lavish show of affection - more generous than he had ever given before.

Her brother, Edward was very pleased when Henry had handed her the keys and watched as she and her family explored the rooms. Edward had never been a very expressive man, but the slight, smug smile on his face and the ambitious gleam in his eye had given his pleasure away. Jane knew what that look meant. The King was making moves to make Jane his new queen.

Her whole family seemed determined to see her on the throne, but Jane couldn't help the twinge of guilt when she thought of her predecessor. Anne had never been warm to her, but Jane couldn't really blame her for that. When Henry had extended the invitation for Jane to become one of Her Majesty's ladies in waiting, her brother did not waste any time explaining to her what he wanted. The thought of becoming a mistress, even one of a king, went against everything Jane believed. But Edward, her father, and even sweet Thomas agreed- Jane's virtue was expendable. Whatever happened was worth it if it advanced the family.

"For once in your life Jane, think! The Boleyns are the highest family in the land! How do you think they got there? Anne whored herself to the king and now you will do the same" Edwards degrading words rang through her head. They all thought she was stupid. It was her father's fault, Sir John Seymour did not find it in him to bother to educate his daughters. She might struggle with writing a letter, but she understood how the world worked. How men worked.

The King only wanted what he could not have. He tore the country apart for the first woman to say no to him and he was desperate to posses her until he did. Now his passionate, hot-headed wife enfuriated him and he hated being in her presence. He called Jane a "soothing balm to her temper" once. Jane wanted to laugh at him, but she lowered her eyes and smiled modestly, telling him she was pleased to serve him. Her brothers were insistent that she play the meek, gentle, stupid girl around him. Jane was sure it would bore him, but he continued to seek her out.

Jane didn't hate the king- far from it. There was a side to him that made her feel like a fair maiden rescued from mediocrity by a brave knight. He swept her off her feet so gallantly and when she looked up to see him observing her, she always saw absolute adoration.

But then his eyes would turn towards the queen and they would harden. The ice in his eyes terrified her. How long would his love last with her if he could look at Anne with such hatred? And then she started hearing the gossip. She assumed it would be like normal court gossip- The courtiers were always spinning their tales. But then the Queen of England was arrested for treason.

Jane stood and crossed to her window. Looking out over London she imagined she was looking right to the Tower where Anne was held. Jane knew the accusations were false. Even if she hadn't overheard Edward and Thomas talking earlier that day, she would have a hard time believing it. Her brothers exalted that Henry had found a way quicker than divorce to rid himself of his unwanted queen.

Jane had never been to the tower, but she doubted any room was comfortable. Anne always looked a haughty, regal queen and Jane tried to imagine what she looked like in a tower cell. Imagined her in a damp cold room, possibly in shackles. They wouldn't possibly do that to her, right? Not an anointed queen? Jane bit her lip as she turned on her heel and headed towards the door. She had to do something.


	3. Chapter Three: Henry Tudor

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here is the first three chapters of _A True Queen_. I have had this idea for a while and I'm excited to see how it turns out. Please let me know if you like it/if there's anything I can improve upon. **

Henry sat in his chambers all alone. He ran his fingers over the fine wood table as he studied the parchment in front of him. He scanned the words he had read over a dozen times now. All it needed was his signature. He picked up his quill and touched it to the paper, pressing the tip and willing his fingers to move. They didn't.

With a grunt of frustration he threw the quill on the table and wrenched himself to his feet. He paced furiously as his mind reeled. What was wrong with him? The whore deserved it. Cromwell had just been there telling him of all her transgressions. One hundred men! One hundred men had taken the kings pleasure right from under his nose and he had been none the wiser. How that whore must have laughed behind his back. He knew now that her father and uncle and brother had coaxed him to take her into his bed. How she had refused him, claiming her honor. HONOR! And he had believed every word, every letter, every smile, every touch that she gave him. He had been a besotted fool and she had played him.

His face grew hot at the memories of his passionate love letter he sent her while he was courting her. He could just imagine her brother and father reading them over, line for line, and laughing about how the King of England was like a love-sick greenboy! The whole family could rot in the tower. He should call for all of their heads! He rushed back to the table and gripped the quill in his hand. They deserve this. It's a mercy they were being spared a true traitors death...

Just as he was about to sign, a knock came to the door. Furious, he slammed the quill back to the table and stormed to the door. He ripped it open to reveal his trembling usher.

"I made it very clear I was not to be disturbed" he growled, glaring at the man who dare disobey a direct order from his sovereign.

The usher shrank into himself, and glanced sheepishly up at his king. "B-but Your Majesty, the Lady Jane has requested an audience..." the man faltered to a stop hoping this was enough to spare him Henry's wrath.

Any other time and Henry would have been pleased Jane sought him out. Very pleased, as he was always the one advancing. For her to come to his private chambers unannounced and alone was tempting. But not now. Not when he was finally about to rid himself of his whore of a wife. He didn't want Jane's soft, soothing voice right now. He wanted to sign the damn paper and get some wine.

"Tell the Lady Jane I will see her at dinner"

"She is very insistent, Your Majesty, though of course I will send her away if that is your desire"

Henry growled at that and waved to the usher to admit the Lady. He turned back to the table and poured a glass of wine as the door reopened to admit her. He turned with his goblet and took a moment to take her in. Jane was beautiful. Her flawless porcelain face, her curled butter golden hair that he knew was so soft, her long limbs swathed tightly, yet modestly in cornflower blue silk that highlighted her doe eyes. His gaze set on her plump pink lips and found them caught in her teeth. She immediately dropped into a curtsy and looked up at him with an anxious expression.

"Your Majesty, you must forgive me, but I couldn't stay away" she began. She looked so earnest, he moved quickly to raise her.

"My lady, there is nothing to forgive. Please, sit. What can I do for you" He moved Jane into a chair at the desk and moved to pour her a goblet to match his. When he turned back around, he saw her eyes glued to the parchment he had left of the table. "Forgive me, Lady Jane. I was just finishing this" He moved to swipe the papers away from her, when her hands shot out and clutched his wrist. He glanced up, surprised at the sudden movement.

"Your majesty-Henry. Please, this is exactly what I came to talk about."

Although he was pleased she had for the first time unprompted called him by his given name, at her other words he darkened.

"Jane this has nothing to do with you. You should not concern yourself with my affairs" He clipped, hoping she would heed his warning. He was doing this for her! So he could have her!

No. Wait.

Because Anne had wronged him. It had nothing to do with Jane, It was Anne. He shook his head to gather his thoughts. Yet something had kept him from signing the papers. He felt like he was being pulled in so many different ways.

"Henry please listen to me" Jane began, staring up into his face with her angelic eyes wide. "I can't believe that what they are saying is true. With the kind of protection a queen has, how could she have done all these things they are accusing her of? Please. I love you, and I hope you love me" here he nodded fervently "I want to be your wife, your queen. But I can't if this happens to Anne. I can wait, we are young and we have so much time ahead of us. Whatever few months it takes to end your marriage to her legally and fairly, I'll be right here at the end. Please...Just...look at the facts. I don't want my marriage to you overshadowed by letting an innocent woman die. Please, Henry. Just go and see her and listen to her"

Tears had been welling in her eyes and when she cut off she let them fall. They streamed down her cheeks as she looked up into her kings eyes and silently begged him to listen to her. He lifted his fingers to her petal-soft cheek and brushed away some of her tears.

"Leave me, Jane" he said gently as he helped her to her feet. She looked up and searched his face, hoping to see what he thought. She couldn't read him though as he ushered her out of his rooms.

As the door closed behind her, she prayed that God would lead him to the right decision. As she climbed up the stairs to her room, she prayed that he wouldn't be angry with her. That her words had not offended him. As she walked into her chambers and glanced around, she prayed that she wouldn't be queen to a man who had brought about the deaths of two beloved wives. Yet as she looked out her window and saw a small retinue of the King's Men heading out towards the Tower with the standard of the king waving high, she prayed that her family would forgive her for convincing Henry to spare Anne Boleyn.


	4. Chapter Four: Henry Tudor

King Henry clutched his horses reigns tight as he cantered towards the tower. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Why should he give Anne the opportunity to plead her case? Only the thought of Jane's wide, frightened eyes caused him to move forward. Those same eyes had driven him to look into the courts findings and what he had found was irritating. The case against Anne was weak, filled with easily disputed holes. The judges had not found sufficient evidence enough for Henry to be able to take to Jane and convince her that what he was doing was right. It wasn't enough to convince himself.

His retinue passed the main gates of the tower walls and he caught a glimpse of the Constable, William Kingston in the courtyard. Climbing down from his horse, he threw the reigns to a groom as he approached the man. Master Kingston fell to a bow immediately but Henry caught his surprised face at the kings appearance.

"Your majesty must forgive me, had I known of your arrival sooner I would have something set aside to welcome you" the Constable said with a gruff voice raising his eyes to Henry's face.

The king waved away his apologies and gestured towards the main doors. "I will not be here long enough for that, sir. I will need you to escort me to the Queens chambers. I must speak to my wife" Henry spit out the title that she didn't deserve. Luckily, Kingston only nodded and gestured for the king to follow him. Up and up the stairs they went until they came to the final door that would lead them to Anne's cell. Master Kingston took one last glance at the king before he turned the key and pushed the heavy door open.

Henry stepped inside and it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. The cell was truly fit for any of noble birth. No one could accuse him of housing her cruelly. While dark and slightly damp, the room was well enough furnished and there was a small crackling fire in the corner. There was a small writing desk near the bed and a chair by the thin, clouded window. A sudden movement by the desk startled him and in an instant he was staring into the haunted eyes of his wife.

"What are you doing here? " her broken voice cut into the silence. She had been more than a little surprised to see him pass through her door and she had observed him taking in her small quarters.

He stared at her in silence for a moment, taking in her appearance. She had clearly lost weight during her time in the tower. Her dress hung from her shoulders and her cheeks looked hollow, her eyes gaunt. He tried not to pity this tiny woman in front of him, tried to hold on to his fury. "I came for the truth, madam" he tried to sound cold and impartial "I need to hear your betrayal from your own mouth".

Whatever he had been expecting, it was not for her to burst into a fit of manic laughter. "You don't want the truth, know the truth. And you don't want to hear it. I'm tired of trying to make you listen" she turned from him and tried to make out something through the glass.

At this Henry balked, but a voice screaming in his head told him to keep going. "I gave you everything, woman!" He ground out "the least you can do is answer me honestly. You begged for me to listen to you. I'm here! Speak!"

Anne turned back and appraised him. Even in a plain black gown and no jewels, when she raised her eyebrow at him he felt she the queen and he the subject. He refused to give her the upper hand. He had serious doubts after reviewing the evidence and seeing Jane's angelic face pleading for his mercy in his mind pushed him to approach her.

Anne flinched away but not before Henry had caught her wrist. "You will tell me the truth" he demanded.

So she did. She told him everything. From the day she heard that her sister had become another king's mistress, to the masque of chateau de vert. From all of their letters and all his gifts to being forced to share them with her family. Her illness, their passionate night in Paris. From the secret wedding in the crypts to the birth of her darling Elizabeth. She told him of Eleanor Luke, Madge Shelton, and of her father's bullying. Of her enemies Wolsey, Brandon, and finally of Cromwell. She opened her heart and told him everything. "I have never been innocent Henry, but I did not do this. Please, for our Elizabeth's sake, believe me".

Henry sat still for a moment, looking into the fire. He rose and crossed to the cell door and pounded on it. When Kingston opened the door, Henry glanced back at Anne. She had stood and was eyeing him fearfully. "I need to think about this" he whispered and he walked out the door, down the stairs, and into the light.


	5. Chapter Five: Jane Seymour

Jane jumped as another vase shattered on the floor.

"Edward, I swear if you won't be quiet, the whole court will hear you!" Thomas hissed clutching at at his older brothers arm to stop him for reaching for more breakables. "Do you really want that nest of vipers knowing what is happening?"

Jane sheepishly looked to the floor as both her brothers eyes turned to her. All morning since she had mustered the courage to tell her family what she had done, Jane had been listening to their insults. Listened to Edward railing and Dorothy try to plead her case.

"You two are blowing this out of proportion," Dorothy said soothingly. "He'll still divorce that witch! And now Janey is even more of an angel in his eyes. It may take a little bit more time, but you two are acting like this is over. It is far from over!" At this she sent a smile to Jane. Jane returned it before glancing back at Edward, who glowered at her.

"But how long will it take? How long can she possibly keep him interested without opening her legs?" Jane flinched at the vulgarity and the strength of his anger. "Jane if you lose the king because of this folly-"

A knock on the door silenced all the Seymours. Thomas jumped to pull the door open to reveal the king's usher. The king wanted to speak to the Lady Jane. Her siblings all turned to look at her as Jane stepped forward. She could see the encouragement in Dorothy's eyes and the warning in Edward's. She followed the usher through the halls as she tried to focus on what to say to the king. What had happened at the Tower? Did Jane really talk Henry into reconciling with Anne? What would become of her now? Her brothers were right, she really was stupid. But no matter what happened, Jane couldn't help feeling like she had done the right thing. If she had climbed into the throne after an innocent woman was murdered, her reign would have been cursed.

This thought helped her through the corridors and into the king's private chambers. And when she saw the conflicted look on Henry's face, she knew she had made the right decision. Henry poured them both a goblet of wine and sat down heavily into the chair opposite her. For a moment neither of them spoke. Henry took a deep drink for his glass and Jane reached for hers and took a dainty sip.

"She's innocent, Jane" his voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up into his eyes. She immediately wanted to reach across and take his hands. He looked so at war with himself. "She's innocent and I don't know what to do. What do I do with her? She can't give me a son. She isn't fit to be my queen. Half of Europe hates me for splitting with the church for her and half of my country hates me for splitting with Katherine for her." Jane kept her silence as Henry ranted. "Damn her for lying to me. If I had known how this would turn out, I never would have..." he broke off and took another drink from his goblet. He looked up at Jane and if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was going to cry. His anguish was clearly etched into his features as he looked at her pleadingly. "But I can't kill her. I can't kill an innocent woman. Even for you, my darling Jane"

She shook her head emphatically, setting her goblet on the table and allowing herself to take his hands. "Henry I never wanted this to happen. I would never want that on your conscious and I would never want that hanging over our marriage. You must do what is right for all of us. If you must keep her as your wife-"

"How can I do that knowing what I know?" he interrupted. "How can I do that after all the pain and suffering that we have endured? But you know how long Katherine fought for her place! If Anne does the same, I might never be free of her." He bit his lip thinking about Katherine's stubbornness, about how long she held out against him and how much easier things would be if she had just been dutiful and done what he had asked. Anne was twice as stubborn and strong willed. And after her bout in the tower, the people would rally behind her. He was stuck with her.

"But what if she doesn't."

Henry stared at his goblet as he processed her words. He glanced up at Jane and found her wide eyes thoughtful.

"What if she doesn't want to fight. Katherine's main objective was to protect her daughters rights-" she caught Henry's warning glance "-or what she thought was her rights. What if you protected Elizabeth. What if you offered her a way to gracefully step aside without declaring her daughter a bastard. Make her an offer so that she'll still be a high lady and she might let you go." Jane's words made everything sound so simple. If Anne was willing to see reason, it would be so much easier to divorce her. It would be quick and painless and then he could have his darling Jane without the cloud of barely disguised murder hanging over him.

"And then you could be my queen" He started to like this idea, but he knew if wasn't going to be that easy. "But we'd have to watch her. We'd have to make sure that the country knew she was being well provided for. We could marry her off to someone else that we trusted, but she'd have to stay at court..." He cut off, knowing what a position at court would be.

"She'd be my lady" Jane said stiffly.


	6. Chapter Six: Anne Boleyn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not always update this quickly, but right now the chapters are just flowing. Please enjoy!**

Anne paced wildly in her cramped apartment. The conversation with Henry kept replaying again and again in her mind. Was it enough? Could she really save herself? She had tried to read his expressions as he had listened to her, but he remained blank. What had prompted him to finally listen to her? She had sent him many letters begging for the chance, but she wondered what had finally brought him to the Tower. She had been weeping and nervous before his visit, but now her anxiety was palpable. When the door lock clicked again, she visibly jumped and instead of watching from the shadows as before, she leapt up and went to greet whoever was coming to her.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw her unexpected guest.

"George!" she cried and she jumped into her brother's arms. His familiar embrace tightened around her and for the first time since Brandon had come to her chambers to take her, she felt safe.

"Anne," his voice sounded strained and weak. She prayed that his treatment in the tower wouldn't scar him. "I don't have much time. The king came to see me. He's waiting to see you, but I need to talk to you first" George pulled away from her embrace and led her to the desk. Master Kingston closed the door to give them their privacy and they sat down opposite each other. Anne held fast to his hand, refusing to break the first friendly contact she'd had in weeks.

"The king said he spoke with you," George began. "I don't know what you said to him, Anne, but he is releasing you, me, and the rest of the men." Anne gasped and immediately sent her thanks to God for saving her. George hushed her tears and continued. "Anne he wants something in return. He will not kill you, but he doesn't want you returning to court as his queen. He wants you to sign divorce papers. Your marriage to the king is over."

George was clearly trying to gently break this news to her. Anne wanted to scoff. She'd leave. Gladly. Her marriage had brought her nothing but pain...that and...

"What of Elizabeth? My daughter has done nothing wrong. I will not see her declared a bastard" Anne said fiercely. She didn't care what Henry did to her, she would fight for her daughter.

"The king agrees. She is the rightful princess and will not lose that title. Henry will even be granting her the title of Princess Royal-naming her as his oldest legitimate daughter. She will be placed ahead of any-' he faltered' "other daughters he has." So he was marrying the Seymour slut. "But she will be protected, and you will keep your title as Marquess of Pembroke. Anne this is the best deal you will get."

Anne knew he was right. Elizabeth a princess and her a Marquess. There had to be a catch. "What does he want in return?" she asked suspiciously. George sighed.

"You must sign the papers and publicly declare that you did so of your own free will. You must never incite the public against the king or try to denounce him in any way. You must seem grateful for your time as queen and grateful to him for all he's given to you." Anne nodded-this was an easy concession to make. "And you will return to court as lady in waiting to the new queen until a new match can be made for you" George delivered Henry's final demand.

Anne stared ahead blankly for a moment, processing what she just heard. Lady in waiting to the new queen. Having to serve that husband stealer in her own rooms?! Why on earth would Henry think that that was going to work for anyone? She wondered if Jane knew that she'd have to preside over a household including her rival. And a new match? Henry would be marrying her off to whatever pawn he decided. She bit her lip.

"Fine." She made her choice. She couldn't pass up this opportunity for her daughter. Henry was being generous to Elizabeth and Anne didn't want to see what would happen if she refused.

George released the breath he was holding at her silence. He knew this wasn't going to be easy for her, but he knew she was making the right choice. "Come," he helped her to her feet and guided her towards the door. "The king is waiting."


	7. Chapter Seven: Jane Seymour

Queen Jane took a moment to inspect her ladies. They were all meticulously dressed and glimmering in jewels. She could tell that each lady had dressed in her best for this day, Jane herself certainly had. When she became queen her wardrobe had expanded exponentially and she had chosen a lovely pale lavender gown for today's festivities. She wanted to remind everyone present that she was royalty. Today was the day that her husband was welcoming his Princess Royal to court to meet his new Queen. Jane was excited to meet her little step-daughter, but less excited for the other new addition to court.

When Anne had signed the papers agreeing to an amicable divorce, Henry had allowed her to take some time to collect herself at her estate in Pembroke. Henry had also given permission for Elizabeth to travel from {} to Pembroke to spend some time with her mother away from court. Jane was glad Anne was able to spend time with her daughter after her ordeal in the tower. She was sure the woman was grateful to have escaped death and was able to hold her daughter close to her again. But today they would both be traveling to court, Elizabeth as a princess and Anne as a new lady in waiting.

Jane wondered how Anne would be received in her apartments. She had made it very clear to her sisters that Anne should be treated with the utmost respect and that she would not tolerate anyone making any trouble. She had written Anne to instruct her on what was needed and Anne had written back very cordially. The tone of her letter gave Jane hope that things would go smoothly in her household. She doubted there would ever be any warmth between them, but she would be grateful if there wasn't open hostility.

Her usher interrupted her thoughts announcing that her husband was entering the queens apartments. Jane rose gracefully from her vanity and turned to greet him. He strode in, greeting her ladies before his eyes fixed on her. She smiled brightly and sank into a curtsy, greeting her husband formally. He crossed to her and held his hand out, raising her and placing a kiss on her fingers muttering "My Queen". Ever since their moment deciding what to do after they had found out Anne's innocence, he had treated her with a new found respect. He had always liked having her on his arm, but ever since that day he had come to her for advice and had actually listened to her. If Jane had questioned her feelings for him before, this treatment made her realize her love for him. In the back of her mind she heard her brother's cutting voice telling her not to over reach herself.

"Do not mistake, Jane. You are on the throne for one purpose. You better conceive soon" Edward had spoken through gritted teeth the other night at dinner.

Thomas had nodded and had taken her hand more gently. "Have you had any signs that you might be carrying a son?" he had asked hopefully.

Jane had shaken her head and seen both of them look at her with disappointment. She and Henry had been trying, but after 3 months of marriage there was still no sign of an heir. She tried not to let this worry her. She and Henry were young and children would come with time. She knew that Henry was anxious to hear that she was carrying, but she couldn't make it happen before God's will.

Until that time she would encourage him to pay attention to the children that he already had. It was easy to convince him to send for Elizabeth, but the true challenge was Mary. Henry had stubbornly insisted that he would not welcome her to court until she renounced her mother and declared the marriage invalid. Jane had tried to make him see reason, but it lead to the first time he had spoken sharply to her.

The memory made her look sideways at him as he directed her through the corridors to the hall where they would welcome their guests. She knew that this man whom she had married could be very dangerous. She knew that she would have to be tactful when it came to trying to influence him. She had done well so far, but all she had to do was look at Anne to see that it was a very slippery slope back down. Bringing him back to his daughter though was worth the risk. She would just have to be patient and when the time was right, she was sure she could manage to bring them together.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the entered the presence chamber and the whole of court sunk into bows. Henry led her up to the dais and set her into her throne. Jane looked out over her court and took a deep breath.

"HER HIGHNESS, THE PRINCESS ROYAL, PRINCESS ELIZABETH" The herald announced. The court sank again into their bows and revealed the toddler to Jane. She was a pretty little thing, done up in the Tudor colors of green and white. Her bright red hair stood out proclaiming to all that the lies that had been thrown against Anne accusing her of passing off a bastard as a princess were false.

The little girl made her way solemnly to the dais before stopping in front of her father and curtsying as gracefully as a grown woman. The girl was a picture of Anne and when she raised her face to Jane, she raised an eyebrow and it was like the former queen was looking straight into her. Ridiculously, Jane squirmed slightly under the toddlers gaze before the girl looked up at the king and broke into a grin. Henry smiled down at his daughter before sweeping her up into his arms, making her giggle.

"My darling, darling Elizabeth! Look at how beautiful you've become!" He exclaimed loudly before his court, breaking the formal ceremony to dote on his little daughter. The girl relished in the attention, and Jane was pleased to see that her mother hadn't poisoned her against Henry.

"Come," Henry whispered loudly into Elizabeth's ear. "I would like to introduce you to someone". He set her back on her feet and took her hand, facing her towards the dais and towards Jane. "Elizabeth, this is my wife, Queen Jane".

Elizabeth dutifully sank into a curtsy and paid her respects to her. "Your Majesty" the girl said quietly.

"You are very welcome to court, your highness" Jane responded, infusing her voice with as much warmth as possible. "I hope you enjoy your time spent with us." Elizabeth nodded and then glanced at her father for approval. Henry clapped a few times and gestured to the courtiers.

The room erupted into applause immediately and Jane was relieved that such a controversial meeting went through so easily. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest part of the day.


	8. Chapter Eight: Anne Boleyn

Anne took a deep breath before she mustered up her courage to step out of the carriage. The past few months had flown by so quickly and she didn't know if she was ready to face the court. When she had signed those papers 4 months ago, Henry had smiled genuinely at her for the first time in so long and she had a moment where she felt the loss so strongly she almost reached out to rip up the document that ended her marriage. But she had stayed her hand and let Cromwell collect them. She had tried to ignore the smug look in Cromwell's eyes. She had wanted to see his head on the block, but she had done all that was in her power. She held a level of satisfaction knowing that Cromwell would not be at court when she returned. Henry had listened to her when she told him that Cromwell was not to be trusted. Henry agreed that his involvement in her trial was suspicious and he had agreed that his services would be better suited away from court. Anne was grateful to Henry for making this concession for her.

She had been quickly whisked away to Pembroke until the gossip had calmed-another thing she was grateful for. Her estates were well kept in her absence and she relished in the quiet time she had to reflect on her life and her choices. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her daughter. As soon as she saw her little girl, she knew that she had done the right thing. If she had died in that tower, she would have left her precious daughter all alone in the world with only an angry king to rely upon. Holding her daughter close and feeling the softness of her hair, she thanked God for giving her such a precious gift.

The time alone had gone by so quickly and in no time she received the summoning to court. Henry's summons came with a short note from the Seymour girl expressing her well wishes and explaining some information about the new queen's apartments. As if Anne was not well versed in court life and behavior! Anne had wanted to throw it in the fire, but refrained. Instead she had penned a note thanking the queen for her consideration. Anne knew that in order to survive life at court she would have to bite her tongue and force herself to submit to that pale girl who used to be her lady in waiting.

Thinking about Jane Seymour was strange for Anne. She was stuck in this limbo of feelings for the woman. One woman had simultaneously saved her, yet thrown her down; taken everything she could possibly take from her, yet handed her back her life and her daughter. Henry had made it very clear who had prompted him towards his mercy. Anne was sure he had wanted her to be grateful to his new queen, but Anne just couldn't find it within herself. Not when she would be forced to watch as Jane enjoyed all the comforts that used to be Anne's. Anne was determined to be the picture of icy courtesy during her time as the Queens lady. No one would be able to accuse her of not being able to put up with this.

Anne stepped down onto the ground outside of Whitehall palace and looked up. Her daughter had arrived earlier that day to settle into her court apartments. Anne liked to imagine that her daughter was watching her arrive, so she gracefully handed her gloves to her maid and walked towards the main gates. She was quickly ushered through the palace. Anne recognized that they were taking her through the less populated areas. She did not mind. She would face the whole court later that afternoon, she'd rather not have to face anyone now. She was shown into some comfortable rooms and she took a moment to appraise them. They were nothing compared to her old rooms, but then she hadn't expected them to be. They were still relatively large and well furnished. Henry had made sure that she had a window facing out to the courtyard and a large writing desk. She looked out to her carriage and saw her maid, Nan, instructing the men on where to take her luggage. She sat down at her desk and appreciated the silence. She could make this work.

Nan soon had all of Anne's luggage unpacked and they worked together trying to find the correct outfit to wear for her presentation. Anne finally decided on something elegant, yet muted. She picked a finely made black gown with silver embroidery. She picked out modest jewelry from the box that now held everything she owned. Henry had made it very clear that he didn't want her overshadowing the new queen. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to do that since he took back all the Jewels of England. She was left with the jewels of her childhood and whatever he had gifted her before their marriage. She very much wanted to inform him that he had actually given her the queen's jewels before they spoke vows, but she knew it would only anger him.

Dressed and ready, she excused Nan. The usher would be arriving any second and she needed a moment alone. She sat at her vanity and stared at her own face looking back at her. She was still a beautiful woman, but she could see the faint lines that her problematic marriage had etched into her face. She had some lines around her mouth that she knew had appeared in the beginning when she had not been able to keep the smile off her face. She had been naive to think that things would go so smoothly and that Katherine would step aside. They were far less pronounced than the worry lines surrounding her eyes. The clear, physical evidence that the happy times of her marriage were overshadowed by the pain made her frown. The frown made a line appear in between her brows and she knew that it had first formed when she had given birth to Elizabeth. It had only deepened with each miscarriage she suffered.

The thought of her lost children brought tears to her eyes, but she shook them away. She couldn't afford to be weak-not today. Not when she was supposed to face the court and submit herself publicly to the king and queen. She must find her strength and wear it proudly.

The unwelcome knock came to the door and Anne took a deep breath and stood. After everything she had been through, she knew she could withstand this. /p


	9. Chapter Nine: Henry and Anne

The trumpets sounded, echoing through the crowded presence chamber and Henry knew that it heralded Anne's arrival. He glanced up to meet eyes with his new queen and took a moment to gauge her appearance. He was satisfied that she truly looked like a queen today. Laced into a purple gown, decked in the Jewels of England, and poised on her throne. He wanted to make sure that all his courtiers were aware of her status and the status of the lady arriving. He had sent messengers ahead to tell Anne that he expected her to look humbled and muted and he hoped that she had taken his orders to heart. He knew the whole court would be comparing the two women, and he needed everyone to see who the true queen was. If only Jane was pregnant! He ground his teeth at the thought of her flat belly. He tried to be patient with her, but after three months she had yet to miss her courses. Katherine and Anne at least conceived quickly! But no, neither of those marriages gave him the outcome he was looking for. He'd just have to wait patiently. He was sure Jane would deliver.

The court moved to make room for Anne's journey to the dais. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jane shift slightly on her throne to sit taller. He knew she was as nervous as he.

"THE LADY ANNE BOLEYN, MARQUESS OF PEMBROKE" the herald called and Henry saw his ex-wife for the first time since they had left the tower 4 months ago. He grudgingly noted that she had easily recovered from her time locked away. Her cheeks were well rounded again and rosy, her glossy hair pulled back into an elegant bun. Her eyes were bright and animated as she made her way through the crowds. He was irritated that even though she had followed direction and dressed in plain colors without ornamentation, she looked graceful and regal, walking through the den of lions that had almost killed her. The court murmured their observations to each other as she passed them. When she reached the bottom of the dais she swept into an elegant curtsy and held it. She was the picture of submission and Henry had her hold the pose for a heartbeat longer than necessary. He needed the court to see this and remember it. Anne was alive and well and here paying respects to her king of her own free will.

"You may rise, Mistress Boleyn" Henry called out loudly. She stood and her eyes slowly came up to meet his. "I hope your estates in Pembroke were to your liking" He asked graciously, hoping to make her reintroduction to court seem normal. As if she left on her own and

"Yes, Your Majesty," her clear voice cut through the whispers. "Though I am grateful to be back at court. I must thank you for your invitation." Her practiced words flowed effortlessly and Henry nodded his approval.

"May I present my _wife_ , Queen Jane" He stressed the word 'wife' as he held out his hand for Jane. Jane took his hand and rose, forcing a smile at her rival, praying it did not look like a grimace.

Anne curtsied quickly this time, "Your Majesty" she murmered. Only someone who knew Anne well could detect the slight waver in her voice.

"My Lady, you are welcome to court. I know someone here is most pleased to see you" Jane gestured to the side where Elizabeth stepped forward and embraced her mother. Anne smiled genuinely now and formally kissed her daughters cheek.

Just as they did after the presentation of Elizabeth, the court applauded the scene before them. Henry gestured to George, who he had also invited back to court, to come collect his sister. Anne was thankful for her brother's presence and latched onto his arm as he led her away from her ex-husband.

"Breathe, Anne. It is over" he whispered into her ear. He could feel her trembling beneath him and he tried to soothe her. He knew the day was far from over, but they were through the worst of it. The court had broken into informal mingling as everyone gossiped about the scene they had just witnessed. George steered Anne through the crowds without seeming too eager to leave. He was halted, however, by the Seymour brothers. They inclined their heads almost mockingly to Anne.

"My lady," Thomas said smugly, "it is so good to see you back at court! I hope your accommodations are to your liking. Though I don't know how often you will be there. Your place will be in the Queen's apartments, serving my sister"

Thomas' biting words made Anne stiffen, but she was used to court life and all the courtiers sarcastic remarks. "My rooms are lovely, Thomas, thank you for your concern. I begin service in the Queen's household in the morning and I am sure I will feel almost at home in her rooms" Anne quipped, smiling genially up at the Seymour brothers. Thomas smirked at her words, but Edward glared.

"Do not get too comfortable, Mistress Boleyn" he growled. "Soon enough the king and his councilors will select your new husband and you will be leaving court to whatever remote estate we choose."

Anne looked at Edward thoughtfully before lowering her eyes momentarily and responding demurely. "I will go wherever the King wishes, as he is my lord sovereign and I his servant."

Edward scoffed at her response and turned to leave. Thomas inclined his head one more time and followed his brother. Anne looked up at George and he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, bringing a smile to her face. She was scared that the accusations he had faced on her account would have pushed them apart, but from the letters he had sent her while she was at Pembroke, he had easily forgiven her. She was determined that as soon as she was settled in Jane's household she would write her sister. Perhaps Henry would allow her to invite Mary for a visit. She needed a few allies at court and she knew she could only truly trust her family. Henry had asked her if she had wanted her father at court that day in the tower and she had thought long and hard before she had shaken her head.

She loved her father dearly, and she would never forget the warm man who had raised her. But over the course of her courting and marriage to the king he had changed drastically. His ambition had fueled his cruelness towards his family and if Anne was going to reside at court, she did not want that pressure on her. She wouldn't put it past him to try to seduce the king again and that would never happen. Anne would do her best to stay away from Henry when possible. She grimaced when she thought about how she wouldn't be able to do the same with his _wife_.


	10. Chapter Ten: Jane and Anne

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all are inspiring me to write new chapters every day! I feel bad for spoiling you for updating so often as at some point it will slow down, but I will hold on to this steam for as long as it lasts.**

 **I've gotten several reviews regarding Anne's next husband and I'm happy to see that everyone has an opinion. I have some ideas, but I'm still deciding, so if you have a suggestion I'm more than open to them.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Anne was determined to make it to Jane's rooms on time and looking presentable. She opted again for a dark colored gown even though she knew she'd stand out against all of Jane's pale ladies. As she entered the room that used to be hers, she wasn't surprised to see a flurry of pastels as the ladies moved, readying their queen for the day. Anne moved like a shadow through the women as she helped another lady lay out the gown and jewelry that was chosen for the day. While the lady opposite her was not hostile, no one could classify her as warm. But Anne was not complaining. When she had entered the room, she had seen several blonde, pale women among the ladies sneer at her. She assumed these to be the Seymour women and made a point to avoid them.

The girl helping her with the queens outfit though just treated her like a stranger, and Anne only hoped the others would do the same. She wasn't looking to make any friends, but she would rather not have to deal with catty women every day.

As if her thoughts were a cue, one of Jane's sisters walked by at that moment and glared and her.

"Anne!" the girl cried, as if reprimanding the stupidest of maids, "I told you to get the _GOLDEN_ amethyst necklace and the pearl earrings from the cabinet!" She snatched the silver necklace out of Anne's hands and turned with a huff. "Honestly, you'd think she still believes herself in charge" she complained loudly to another lady. Several of the other ladies tittered to themselves

Anne was expecting some of them to be harsh with her, but for them to directly refer to her time as queen so quickly surprised and angered her. She bit her tongue but couldn't stop her eyes from narrowing at the blonde woman. She could see the other lady across from her looking at her pityingly and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Margery." A calm, yet stern voice rang out, stopping the snickers. Jane had emerged from her privy room and had witnessed the altercation. A warning glance was exchanged between the two sisters, and Margery dropped her eyes penitently. "I believe I'd like to break my fast with honeyed duck this morning. If you'd please run to the kitchens and inform the cooks." The annoyance at being chosen for such a menial task set a grimace on her face and she sent a glare to Anne, but she obeyed. The other ladies slowly returned to their work and Jane met Anne's eyes. Anne couldn't help but scowl. She could take care of herself in this snake pit and she sure as hell didn't need Jane coming to her rescue every time someone said anything to her. She refused to be some weak, pathetic creature that needed the shielding of a woman like Jane Seymour. She may have been able to take her husband, but Anne would not let her take her dignity. She made a point to keep the queen's gaze as she stood and strode back to the closet to fetch the correct necklace. She held a sense of satisfaction from the uncomfortable look that crossed Jane's face.

Jane watched Anne walk into her closet and let out a sigh. She was frustrated that her sister had already disobeyed her and caused this trouble, but Anne didn't have to look at her that way. Jane bit her lip as she tried to find her patience. Anne had been through a lot and she knew this wasn't easy for her, but she had done all she could to make her more comfortable! Seeing how Anne had reacted to her kindness, she had wished that she hadn't asked Henry to stay away this morning. Jane had thought on the first day of Anne's service, it would be better if she broke her fast alone, instead of having Henry join her. At some point, Anne would have to witness she and Henry together and if Anne was going to be so unappreciative, it was a shame it wouldn't be today.

Jane had trouble tasting the honeyed duck as she ate. She could not overly complain, as Anne made sure to do everything that was expected of her, but her appraising eyes made Jane feel uncomfortable. She remembered the first time she had met Anne, in this very room. She had come from her estates in her best dress and had been quickly escorted to the queens chambers. The ladies present had been cold to her, scaring her about her upcoming mistress. When Anne had finally walked out, Jane had immediately dropped into a curtsy. She still remembered how hard her heart had been pounding in her ears. Just like now, Anne had been above reproach- doing everything expected but without a hint of warmth. Now here she was again, icy and formal, and Jane regretted agreeing with Henry that Anne should serve her.

After her morning meal, Jane received a visit from the Spanish Ambassador. She already knew what he wanted to speak to her about. Chapuys had already been formally introduced to her and when Henry had left them alone for only a moment, the ambassador had taken the opportunity to plead Mary's case. Jane wanted with all her heart to bring the princess back to court, but Henry had stood firm. He would not allow her back until she signed the oath.

"Your Majesty! Thank you so much for receiving me" the ambassador cried unnecessarily loudly. Jane saw his eyes searching his ladies until they fixed on Anne, who studiously avoided his gaze. She caught the smug smile before he smoothed it to one of kindness as he approached her and bent to kiss her hand. "I was hoping I could speak to you alone for a moment." Jane waved her hand and her ladies dispersed, moving to the other side of the room where they could not eavesdrop.

"How can I assist you, your Excellency?" Jane asked kindly.

"I was hoping you had had a chance to speak with the king in regards to bringing his eldest daughter to court..." Chapuys began. Jane had to applaud the Spaniard for his tenacity.

"As your Excellency already knows, I plan to do all I can to reconcile Mary and the King, but it is his decision as to when she is invited to join us here and he is firm in his desire for her to sign the oath"

Chapuys hid a scoff as he sent a glare to where Anne was polishing some silverware. Jane could see him grinding his teeth in irritation. She was stunned at his next words though.

"I'm surprised the king is working so hard to defend a marriage he has already ended" He said bitterly.

Although Jane agreed with his sentiment she could not be overheard contributing to that line of thought. She tried her best to fix the ambassador with a firm stare. "The king will do as he wills and it is my job, and all those at his court to obey. Pri-Lady Mary will have to do the same if she wants a place here."

The Ambassador appraised her for a moment, before nodding. "Of course, your majesty. Forgive me for my vehemence. I only wish to see the _Lady_ Mary-" he smirked and she knew he had clearly caught her slip "welcomed back into her family. With a kind stepmother looking out for her interests, I'm sure her station will greatly improve. May I ask you to please implore the king to let me visit or write the Lady. I was a dear friend of her mother's and I fear for her alone with no one to advise her"

The ambassador faced her with pleading eyes and Jane nodded solemnly. "I will do what I can to secure that for you," she promised.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mary Tudor

Mary sat in her desolate chamber and fingered the edges of the papers in her hand. This was the first letter she had received that wasn't just a curt note from one of her fathers minions demanding that she submit and take the oath. Her hand involuntarily tightened at the thought of the vile oath and her fingers crinkled the pages. She immediately moved to smooth them, and she took a moment to re-read the first few lines.

 _Su Alzeta...la bruja ha perdido su poder...la reina Jane le ayudará..._

Ambassador Chapuys' words uplifted her as they were the first kind words she had received in a long time. She knew that the ambassador had been a steadfast friend to her mother and she was unbelievably thankful to the new queen for allowing her to receive this letter. That witch, Anne, would never have approved of such a letter.

Mary had been livid when she had heard that Anne had managed to escape death-that her father had forgiven her. How on earth had her father fallen under her spell again? That whore had slept with half of the court, bewitched her father, and poisoned her mother! The whole country was raging against her and yet she had walked away unscathed. Mary grit her teeth thinking about the humiliations she had to face because Anne Boleyn had been born. The witch had ruined all their lives and Mary couldn't believe that God had allowed her to survive.

At least the bitch wasn't queen anymore. The only consolation Mary took when she got the news of Anne's release was that she wouldn't have to sign the oath and that she wouldn't have to pay her respects to little Elizabeth-not that she hated her little sister, but serving her was degrading. She was devastated when she heard that the marriage had not been annulled and that Elizabeth was to keep her title. Her heart broke when she realized that her father had abandoned her despite being free from Anne and still showered affection on her daughter. She had wept bitter tears that night and now those tears threatened to rise again.

She choked them down as she gripped the letter in her hands again. The physical sign that her station was improving. Her father had allowed the ambassador to write to her and it was due to the queens pressuring. The snake might still be at court, but her savior was also there, wielding influence. Although Mary was ecstatic to receive the letter that was filled with encouraging words, it still came bearing terrible news.

The emperor was no longer pushing for her restoration to the line of succession.

Chapuys had made it clear that with the king's new marriage and the ever-growing threat from France, her cousin could no longer afford to alienate England. The King's marriage to the Lady Jane had ended the insulting union to Anne and Charles was willing to reach out a hand in friendship. With Jane's encouragement, Henry had accepted but made it very clear that any negotiations involving Mary were unwelcome.

Her father's cruelty shocked her. Without the harlot's influence, she thought that he would soften towards her, bringing her to court and possibly restoring her rightful title as Princess. How hurt she was when she was proven incorrect. Her father was if anything, more insistent with his demands to take the oath. It was with this in mind that Chapuys advised her to comply. She couldn't believe that he was joining in the multitude that were bullying her to repudiate her mother and give up her rights.

Her strong mother had died declaring her title as the true Queen of England and Mary's true status as the only heir to the throne. Mary couldn't betray her memory by giving up, even if it would soften her father to her. Mary had to believe that her father still loved her and wanted her to be with him as she should be-his true born daughter. She knew her father would prefer for her to obey him, but she knew him well enough to know that he appreciated strength. Surely he would see her firm belief of her rights and admire her tenacity. Surely he would realize how much of a true Tudor she was. Surely he would see that until Jane gave him a son, a strong, willful daughter was better than whatever offspring Anne gave him. Surely he would see that. He had to.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Anne Boleyn

Anne had now been in Jane's service for over a week. It had been relatively uneventful outside of a few sarcastic remarks. Whenever one of the ladies stepped from being slightly disrespectful to outright rude in Jane's hearing, the queen had always glanced at Anne to gauge her reaction. Anne would always narrow her eyes at the queen and give an almost imperceptible shake of her head. The queen kept her silence, but would send the offender a warning look. It was a nive syatem they had worked out. Anne only hoped the ladies would recognize that their ill treatment did nothing to gain their mistresses approval. She did grudgingly admit that Jane had been much better towards her that she ever would have been had their roles been reversed. Jane had actually gone out of her way to be somewhat kind to her, not that Anne trusted it.

Today would be harder though. Today would be the first time she would see Henry and Jane together in an informal setting. At first she thought it odd that they never shared private meals in the queen's chambers. She had smugly thought that it meant that they were not as close and she and Henry had been. She felt like a fool when a few days later she had overheard a few of her fellow ladies talking about how KIND Jane had been to ask Henry to refrain from dining in her rooms where Anne had to serve them. She had either joined him in the main hall or taken her dinner in his rooms with only a few select ladies - which thankfully never included her. Anne had had to fight back tears at her own foolishness. As much as she tried to put on a brave face and as angry as she was about her situation, she was heartbroken at seeing the man she loved being so happy with his new wife. Anne was lonely at court. Besides her brother, she had no one to confide in. She maintained her icy exterior when she was in public, but she broke down every night when she was alone in her chambers.

Some nights she wished she had died in the tower. Surely death would be sweeter than the hell that she was in now. Had it not been for Elizabeth, Anne would have thrown herself from the highest window in Whitehall. Anne was truly grateful that Jane often suggested that Anne remove herself and go to the nursery where she could see her beloved daughter. It was the only real happy part of any day. Anne knew that Elizabeth would soon be returning to Hatfield and she was glad that Jane let her spend as much time as possible with her before her departure. The woman was a snake, but Anne supposed she should try to find it in her to thank Jane for the consideration once little Elizabeth was back home. Like it or not, Anne was one of Jane's ladies and she knew that if she acted like she wanted to-scratching the queen's eyes out or slapping her pale face-it would only cause trouble. Anne was an intelligent woman and she was going to keep the peace, no matter how difficult it was.

Anne's musings were interrupted by the herald announcing the King's arrival. All the ladies dipped into their curtsies as he strode in to greet his wife. Anne could tell that his eyes hesitated on her, but eventually he kissed Jane's hand and led her to the table. Throughout the meal, Henry kept awkwardly glancing at Anne. She tried her best to avoid his gaze as she went about her duties, but it set her on edge. At one point, after refilling Jane's glass, she turned with the pitcher and began taking it back to the serving table. One of Jane's cousins passing her brushed her shoulder into her, throwing her off balance. As she lost her footing, she cursed herself for her clumsiness and the Seymour slut for her cruelty. Luckily, a hand reached out to catch her arm and steady her before she dropped the pitcher. Anne looked up into the eyes of the lady who had never been even slightly cruel to her. The pretty brunette nodded encouragingly at her as she righted herself. Anne sent her a grateful smile as they faded away from the table.

"Are you alright, Lady Anne?" the girl asked and Anne nodded. "I can't tell whether Lady Cicily is just a bitch or a klutz" Anne gaped at the woman's musings. "Based off her dancing skills, I'd wager the latter" The girl winked.

The woman's words were vulgar and unfit for a lady of her standing, but Anne couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her. The mysterious lady grinned wickedly at her as she tried to contain her laughter. Anne didn't want to attract attention from the dining royals.

"Thank you for your quickness, Lady..."

"Misseldon. Ursula Misseldon" she held out her hand which Anne gratefully shook. "You shouldn't let these simpletons bother you, My Lady. Lesser creatures will always be jealous of their betters."

Ursula's brash words brought another smile to Anne's lips. Her quick wit was a pleasant surprise to be found in Jane's retinue and Anne was reminded of herself before everything had happened to her. It was refreshing.

"Lady Anne?" an ushers voice made both women, as well as Henry and Jane, look up from their conversation. "Pardon your graces, George Boleyn requests an audience with his sister." Jane nodded towards Anne and she left Lady Misseldon's side to follow the usher. At first she was worried-George almost never sought her out when she was in the queen's rooms-but when she saw George's wide smile, her nerves calmed.

"What has you in such a mood, brother?" Anne asked genially.

"The best of news, Anne. The king has approved of my divorce! You are looking at a free man." He beamed as he pulled her into a joyous embrace.

"Thank God for that. I was worried he would make you keep providing for that lying harpy" Jane Boleyn had been devastated when the king had found all charges against them false. She had apparently thrown quite the fit and in her fury had trashed her and George's rooms. Henry had allowed George to send her back to her parents estates to calm herself and await judgement. Jane was accused of perjury and of the treasonous offense of daring to accuse the queen of false charges. Had Anne still been queen, Jane would have found herself quite a bit shorter. Alas, Henry had decided to be merciful. Jane had shown symptoms of loosing her grip on reality, so instead she was committed to a hospital known for treating those who had lost their wits. Anne thought it too lax of a punishment but like most things now, it was out of her control. She was glad that George was able to officially end his marriage to her though, so she brought a smile to her lips and followed him out to the gardens to hear his ideas of his dream wife. She laughed freely at the incredibly impossible woman her brother described. After meeting Lady Misseldon and spending an afternoon with George, she felt lighter than she had in weeks. Perhaps this evening she could visit Elizabeth.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Jane Seymour

"I have found you a midwife" Edward told Jane.

Jane looked up at her brother in surprise. "A midwife? I have not missed my courses, Edward. What good would a midwife do me until I am pregnant?"

Edward gripped Jane's arm and pulled her roughly to the other end of the room so that there was no chance of her ladies eavesdropping. "How can we be sure you are not doing something wrong?!" He hissed into her ear, his fingers tightening painfully. "Or that there's not something wrong with you?" Jane flinched at his words. "I should have had you examined before your marriage, but it's too late now. You will be monitored by Mistress Sharpe and she will remain in your household until you give Henry a nursery full of sons!"

"Won't the addition cause rumors that I'm already pregnant?" Jane countered. "If word gets back to Henry and he finds out its not true, he'll be furious! I can already tell he's disappointed I haven't conceived yet - that disappointment will turn to anger if we call attention to the fact that it's taking so long."

"Don't you think I've already considered that?" Edward sneered and Jane lowered her eyes, her confidence leaving her. "Mistress Sharpe will pose as just another lady in waiting to YOUR HIGHNESS. She is well paid for her discretion, but you must listen to her, Jane! You giving birth to a prince is the most important thing! How long will the king keep you if you prove barren? You will be cast aside just like Anne. Only you won't be the mother to a princess, just a discarded whore."

As Edward left, Jane glared after him. Her brother's ambition had only gotten worse as her time as queen went on. The way he spoke to her was insulting and disrespectful. Jane could remember her calm, quiet brother who had always reprimanded Thomas when he had pulled her hair. Where was that gentle boy? How had he turned into such a cruel man?

But his words were not wrong. Jane could feel Henry slipping away from her with each day that she didn't announce a pregnancy. After they had dealt with the 'Anne' issue together, Henry had begun treating her with more respect. He had never been cruel to her, but Jane could tell that before that time he didn't think her capable of critically thinking through problems. He had asked her opinions and had truly listened to her for a while. She had even convinced him to allow the ambassador Chapuys to reach out to Princess Mary!

Now she could tell he didn't want to hear her anymore. She was back to being a pretty face sitting next to him at banquets. Without an heir in her belly, Jane was not in Henry's thoughts. She knew it was only a matter of time before he took a mistress, if he hadn't already. She had seen the way his eyes had followed Anne this morning at their mid-day meal and she prayed with all she had that he would not seek her out to be in his bed again.

Things had settled between the women. There was a sense of peace in her rooms and if Henry managed to stir up old feelings for Anne it would ruin everything.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback! Reviews and follows definitely make me want to keep spitting out chapters at this speed.**

Lady Ursula was a godsend. Ever since that day she had saved Anne from humiliation a few weeks ago, the two had become fast friends. In the room full of dull blondes, the two vivacious brunettes were quite the pair. Lady Ursula was the daughter of a minor lord newly come to court. A few coins in the right hands had landed his daughter into the queen's service in hopes of finding a good husband. Anne doubted Ursula needed the queen's patronage, as she seemed to charm men with quite ease. She was witty and beautiful. Whenever she walked the halls with Anne, the two would turn the heads of almost every gentleman they passed. She was showered with poems and trinkets from her admirers, but she declined them all. With all the attention Lady Misseldon was attracting, Anne wasn't surprised when she caught Henry looking at her hungrily several times this week. Anne knew that look.

When she approached her friend about her suspicions, Ursula had sighed dramatically and set aside her needlework.

"He has gone out of his way to put himself in my path," she admitted. "But I don't think it means anything. Likely he just always sees me with you. You know his eyes are yours alone when you dance." Ursula grinned wickedly and Anne rolled her eyes. She had noticed Henry looking at her too, but she knew nothing would come of it. She would never fall into that trap again and she could only warn her friend.

"Has he hinted that he wants you in his bed yet?" Anne asked.

"Oh every word out of that man's mouth towards me is dripping with seduction" Ursula giggled. "But no serious offers yet. Is he worth the trouble with the queen? In bed, I mean," Ursula asked nonchalantly and Anne couldn't hold back her own mischievous smile.

"Not in the long run, my friend"

Ursula barked in unladylike laughter at Anne's words, attracting the attention of the other ladies sewing. Lady Cicily glared at them, but it was Jane's sweetest sister, Elizabeth, that spoke. "Oh do share your joke, Lady Anne! I'm sure we'd all like to hear it."

Luckily, Lady Misseldon recovered from her laughter to spare her from having to come up with something. "Forgive us ladies, I'm afraid twas my own words that had me in such a state. A quite bawdy joke I heard this morning. Would you like to hear it?"

Elizabeth smiled shakily, but Cicily spoke for them all. "No thank you, Lady Misseldon. I'm sure the words are unfit for PROPER ladies. Perhaps you should focus on the task in your hands. The queen will return from her prayers soon and she expects these shirts mended"

Ursula winked at Anne before she exaggeratedly made a show of returning to her needlework.

When the ladies had all turned back to their work Anne spoke again, quietly. "All jokes aside, Ursula, you should be careful. Henry is a dangerous man and being his mistress is not all fun and games. You will paint a target on your back for the queen and all the other courtiers. I know you well enough that you will do as you will, but I urge you to be careful." Ursula gazed at Anne for a long moment, appraising her, before she smiled.

"Thank you, Anne. I appreciate your concern and your honesty. I know you are a true friend"

As Anne walked back towards her chambers to get ready for supper in the great hall, she thought about what Ursula had told her. Henry might not actually have a mistress yet, but he was certainly acting like he was considering one. She wondering what that had to say about he and Jane's marriage. Only half a year in, and he was already straying. Anne smugly remembered that it wasn't until after Elizabeth's birth that Henry started to be unfaithful, but she couldn't help the twinge of pity she felt in her heart.

No, that wench deserves this. She stole MY husband. It's only fair that now someone will steal him from her!

But that logic didn't make her feel any better. Henry had left of his own free will. He was the reason Anne was in pain. If it hadn't been for Jane, it would have been someone else. Perhaps no one deserved the treatment that he had always given his queens. Katherine had not been kind to her, yet Anne still felt guilty when she remembered what the great lady had been subjected to in the end. Perhaps her current situation was God's punishment for allowing Henry to treat his past wife with such disdain without a word of protest. Now Anne would watch as another wife of Henry's had her heart broken. When would it end? As if on cue from her thoughts, Anne turned the corner to see Jane leaving the prayer room. The queen was mysteriously alone and seemed completely lost in her thoughts, her arms wrapped around her middle. Anne felt like she had been struck by lightning. That pose could only mean one thing. When Jane looked up and met her eyes, her panicked look and her flurry to remove her arms confirmed Anne's fears.

The queen was pregnant


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Jane Seymour

Jane shut her eyes tightly as she kneeled before the Virgin Mary and prayed. Her midwife had just confirmed it this morning-she was carrying a child in her belly- a new prince or princess for England. Jane closed her eyes tightly and begged before God to bless her with a son. Above all else she needed a healthy son to offer England and her temperamental husband. Thinking of Henry made her cringe. Six months into her marriage and she had already heard of her husbands new mistress. Lady Anne Basset had shared sultry looks with Henry for the past week and just this morning her sister confirmed her suspicious. Henry had indeed taken the woman into his bed. Jane had felt anger unlike she had known before. She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he was unfaithful, but the speed did shock her. How could he abandon his vows so quickly?

Jane rose to her feet and crossed herself one more time, praying for patience. She had dismissed all her ladies, needing to be alone, so there was no one to walk with her back to her chambers. Jane didn't mind-she relished in the few moments to have by herself. As soon as she had become queen, it was as if her whole life belonged to others. Besides her meals and her clothes, she barely made any decision for herself. As she pushed the door open, her arms came around her belly, feeling for the life she knew resided within. She doubted any moment of her child's life would be her decision either. Regardless, Jane was determined to be a loving and dedicated mother to whatever child was in her womb.

She was lost in her musings when a small gasp made her look up and meet the eyes of the worst person in that moment. Anne Boleyn stood before her, her eyes glued to Jane's belly. Quickly, Jane removed her hands and Anne's knowing eyes immediately shot to her face. A heartbeat passed between the women and the silence was suffocating.

As if shocked to her senses, Anne sunk into a curtsy. "Your Majesty, forgive me."

Jane could feel herself shaking and knew that she would have to say something. "Lady Anne, I seem to have found myself without companionship. Would you escort me back to my rooms?"

Anne raised an eyebrow at her, but then rose and gestured Jane to lead the way. As Jane walked slightly ahead of her, she thought about how she would word her request. She didn't want Anne alerting court to her condition before she had spoken to Henry and she didn't want to do that until she missed another of her courses. Any earlier and she was scared that she would either lose the baby or there could be some mistake. She needed to be absolutely sure before she took it to the King. Any misstep and she would incur the Henry's wrath.

She was saved by Anne's next words.

"Does he know?"

Jane was shocked that Anne would directly address the situation. "No" she shook her head and then turned to meet the ladies eyes. "And I would appreciate your discretion."

Anne looked at her thoughtfully. "I would think he would be overjoyed. Why would you keep it from him? Are you afraid something will happen?" Normally Jane would have reprimanded someone talking to her in this way. It was inappropriate to ask this of her, the Queen. But Jane couldn't help by nod at Anne, tears welling in her eyes. She was very very afraid.

Jane thought that Anne would scoff at her or reply with scorn. Needless to say, she was surprised when Anne's eyes filled with pity.

"Come, Your Majesty. You must rest. This fear does no good to your child." Jane was speechless and Anne Boleyn took her arm gently and led her to her rooms. This was the last thing she expected from this woman.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Jane Seymour

When Jane missed her courses a second time she knew she needed to tell Henry. He had already been acting expectantly. He could count just as well as any other at court and she knew everyone was holding their breath, waiting for her announcement. Henry had expressed his desire to visit her bed tonight, and Jane was determined to tell him tonight. As her ladies readied her to receive her king, Jane gestured to the Lady Anne to come closer. Anne approached her and began brushing her hair. The other ladies moved on to other chores and the women had a moment of privacy.

"I will tell him tonight" Jane whispered and Anne nodded silently, focused on her task. "I want to thank you, Lady Anne. You have been kind to keep my secret." Jane wasn't lying. She had half expected the whole court to know of her pregnancy within a week of Anne finding out, but it had been kept silent. She had not heard a whisper of it from anyone and it surprised her. Every day that went by that Henry didn't come to her demanding the truth, Jane found herself trusting her old rival more and more. She had begun asking Anne to sit with her on occasion and had even asked the former queen her advice in dealing with Henry's mistresses. She was probably pushing her luck with the relationship, but so far, Anne had always treated her kindly- much more kindly than she had ever treated her when their roles were reversed. Besides, when it came to pregnancy fears or those about Henry straying, she didn't know who else to talk to. Anne had been exactly where she was before and always gave sound advice or at least listened to her patiently.

Jane didn't know what to make of it. Here was a woman that Jane had stolen everything from- her crown, her husband, her happiness. Why would this lady have anything kind to say to her. And yet ever since that day that Jane had been vulnerable to her, Anne had been her guide of sorts-helping her with her queenship.

"Of course, Your Majesty.I'm sure he will be overjoyed." Anne said tonelessly. Jane knew if must be hard for her to see her ex-husband expecting with another woman. Having a chance at starting again to have a family while she faded into spinsterhood. At that moment Jane became determined to do anything in her power to alleviate Anne's pain and to guide Henry into making a match that would make her happy.

"Lady Anne, if there's anything I can do to repay you, please do not hesistate to ask me. You have been a source of wisdom this past month and if there's anything within my power, please speak it."

Anne seemed thoughtful for a moment before she met Jane's eyes in the mirror.

"My sister, Mary. I'd like her at court-even if only for a visit."

"I'll offer her a place in my household. Would you like her to share your rooms?"

For the first time Anne smiled genuinely at her and Jane was transfixed. She understood how Henry had fallen for this woman behind her-when Anne Boleyn truly smiled she was radiant.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Two small chapters in one day. I will be traveling out of state on Saturday and will be gone for about a week. I'm not sure what kind of service I will have while traveling, or what kind of time I will have to write, but no matter what, I will definitely return on June 19th. Ish. I now have a timeline for this story and will try to follow it. Please enjoy theses chapters and as always, review!**

Anne checked herself in the mirror and smoothed away a few stray hairs. She slid her hands over her skirts to push away any wrinkles and pinched her cheeks to add some color. She was nervous and she at least wanted to look perfect on the outside. She was just waiting for a herald to come and announce her sister.

The relationship that she had formed with the queen had surprised everyone, including herself. She didn't know why her heart had filled with pity looking into Jane's tear-filled eyes when she confessed how terrified she was about her baby that day a few months ago, but it did. Anne knew that the pressure was probably worse for Jane than it had even been with her, and as a woman, her heart broke for another. She had never been fond of Jane, but at that moment she was furious with Henry for making yet another woman feel the way he had made her feel. How many women would he fill with anxiety over something that they had no control over. Her hatred of Jane Seymour lessened that day and with every following conversation she had with the woman. She heard about her fears for her child, and about Henry's sluts, and about her conniving brothers. She heard all about how angry they had been with her when Jane had plead for Anne's life to Henry and about how Henry had dictated that she was to join the Queen's household.

With every word that Jane had spoken to her in confidence, Anne hated her less and hated Henry more. Listening about how Henry had interacted with Jane since day one made her realize the gallant, passionate man she had fallen in love with had turned into a tyrannical monster with no regard to any woman's feelings. Because of Elizabeth, she would never say she regretted her marriage to Henry. But if she had to be honest with herself, she was happier now that their marriage was over. She felt more like herself than she had in ages. She was free of the pressure of presenting an heir, free from her father and her families influence, and free from worry about how her relationship with her husband was crumbling. She still saw her beloved daughter on a daily basis, as well as her brother and after today, god willing this introduction went smoothly, she would also have her sister. Anytime that she was feeling regret, all she had to do was look into Jane's sad eyes as she watched Henry dance with that Bassett girl.

She and Jane would never be friends-but the relationship they had created worked.

The usher knocked on her door and asked if she would like him to admit her sister. Anne jumped up again and waited for her to come into her rooms. She had not seen her sister since she had been banished on Anne's own orders four years ago. It took Anne a moment before she truly recognized the woman who was led into her room a moment later. Mary Boleyn had done well for herself in the country with her lowborn husband. Her cheeks were rounded and colored, her blue eyes sparkling, her brown dress hugging her curves, and her children in her arms. She looked like a woman well loved and satisfied with her life. Her little boy, a fair toddler clung to her skirts and she held a swaddled infant. Immediately Anne's eyes filled with tears. She had met Mary's eldest two children, Catherine and Harry, but this niece and nephew she couldn't even guess their names. Her teary eyes met her sisters and she saw water flowing down her cheeks as well. In an instant the two sisters were embracing, crying as they held each other.

"Mary, please forgive me!" Anne cried as she wept into her sisters hold.

"Shush, Anne. All will be alright now. I am here and of course I forgive you" Mary pulled out of their hug as her baby started to fuss. Anne peered into the swaddling to inspect the infant's face. "This is little Annie" Mary explained, "and this is my strong boy Will" she gestured to the confused child at her feet.

Anne stared at her sister in amazement. "After everything I did to you, you named your daughter for me?" She was stunned.

"There was no other name that suited her half as well" Mary chuckled. "She is the picture of you. Likely she will give us just as much hell as you gave our parents."

Anne laughed through her tears as she gestured to the table. Mary sat and settled her baby on her hips. Anne knelt down to the little boy and gave her most winning smile. "Hello there, Will. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I am your Aunt Anne." The boy smiled and bowed before her-such a well mannered child. He glanced up to his mother and received an approving nod. "Would you like to meet your cousin, my daughter? She is in the nursery with lots and lots of toys! She is about your age and I know she'd love to play with you!" As the boy nodded enthusiastically, Anne gestured to Nan to escort the boy to the Princesses quarters.

She and her sister had a lot to talk about.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Officially back from vacation and back to writing. Thank you all for your patience with this chapter. I will try to put out a couple of chapters in the next few days to make up for my absence!**

Anne and Mary sat in her chambers and talked about everything they had missed over the last four years. Anne laughed loudly at Mary's descriptions of her first attempts at feathering chickens and churning butter. Her heart warmed towards her brother in law as Mary described the kind, passionate man who had loved her sister fiercely and who had protected her against the world when she had been shunned from court. Anne felt deep shame as Mary regaled the fears she had had in the beginning, knowing that if she had been a kinder sister Mary would never would have faced that. Her sweet sister who had always supported and loved her and Anne had repaid that with abandonment.

Anne broke down in her rooms and begged her sister for forgiveness. Mary had soothed her, rubbing her hands over her back and told her that there was nothing to forgive.

"Anne you did what you thought you had to do. I know how Father was, I know the pressure he put on you"

"That does nothing to excuse it! You were my sister! I should have never let him do that to you!"

"Well he is gone now, isn't he? We can just be the Boleyn siblings now" Mary smiled at her and Anne returned it. She did not deserve forgiveness, yet Mary had offered it freely. Anne felt a surge of gratefulness towards Jane who had invited Mary to court and had even found a place in her household for her. She would never forget walking into Jane's rooms and finding an angry Lady Cicily, surrounded by packed luggage. The hellcat had had tears in her eyes as she glared at Anne.

"This is all your fault" she had hissed and Anne had raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on. "The Queen has dismissed me to make room for your whore sister!" Anne had wanted to spit something back to her, but held her tongue. The bitch would be gone soon and Anne found immense satisfaction watching her leave. She had not said anything directly to Jane to thank her for removing Lady Cicily, but it was another thing that Anne stored away in her thoughts. Immediately, the other ladies began treating her with more respect. Outside of Cicily, ever since she and Jane had found common ground, the outright rudeness had ceased, but now they treated her cordially and with respect-seeing what happened to those who did not. Mary had been welcomed into Jane's service with ease and the women had found peace, though Anne was still confused about her feelings towards Jane.

She didn't think she could ever LIKE Jane, but she no longer held her anger towards the now-Queen. Anne had watched the pain flit across her face as Henry had danced with countless women at feasts, she had overheard her family speaking to her harshly on occasion, and she remembered the panic stricken face when Anne had asked her about the fears for the child she carried. Anne couldn't help but see the similarities in their situations. Now that Anne was no longer queen and didn't have pressure from all angles to deliver a son, she was able to see how horrible everyone's treatment was. Now that she was a single woman at court with no ostentatious men demanding things that were out of her control, she realized how unfair it was-and now she watched Jane deal with it. Jane's situation was almost worse than Anne's. Anne had followed Queen Katherine, who had wasted years and years of Henry's youth and virility. Even with Elizabeth, the lack of a male heir was overshadowed by the birth of a healthy royal child. Now there would be no such mercy. Henry demanded a son. Now. And he was unlikely to be patient with Jane if she didn't deliver one soon.

That night, as she helped Jane get ready for bed, the queen waved her over and motioned for the other women to give them some space.

"Lady Anne, I wanted to give you warning. Henry was so happy about my pregnancy. I had to use his good mood to achieve something. He has agreed to invite his daughter, the Lady Mary to court next week."

Anne gaped at Jane. "I am surprised he would do so without her signing the oath. He is not usually a man to give up something that important to him..."

Jane looked slightly uncomfortable as she met Anne's eyes. "He still wants her to do so. I convinced him that showing her the love she has been missing might make her more pliable in taking the oath. I just wanted to make sure you knew, so as not to be surprised when it is announced." Anne nodded gratefully. It would be difficult for her to be in the presence of her old step-daughter. In the months since her release from the tower she had done a lot of thinking in regards to Mary. Anne had been unkind-downright cruel to her. Perhaps Mary's presence at court would give Anne an opportunity to make amends. She was sure it would be easier for Mary to take the oath now that it wouldn't mean treating her as Queen. She appreciated the time she would have to collect her thoughts before her arrival.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Mary Tudor

Finally- the day had come. Mary had been ecstatic to receive the royal summons to court. Her father had finally come to his senses. Mary knew that King Henry had missed her. She remembered so often throughout her happy childhood being swept up into his arms and showered with affection. His Pearl. The Pearl of all England he had called her. Mary was delighted to hear that he was finally free of the witches grasp and was now inviting her back to court. She had worried so when she had received Chapuys' letter but now she was relieved. She was so sure that if she held her ground, her father would welcome her back- and see! Everything would be fine as soon as she talked to her father. He would see how she had grown into a fine, proud princess he could show off to the world. She would be restored to her rightful position and be a star at court.

Mary bit her lip as she considered that she wouldn't be the first woman at court. She didn't really know what to think of this new Queen Jane. Chapuys had sung her praises, claiming she was an ally, but Mary was not so sure. The woman had apparently snagged her father's attention while her beloved mother was still alive. The woman should have pressured him to return to his true wife, but instead had stolen him from Anne and now sat the throne. They were both pretenders. Jane wasn't this pure angel that the Spanish ambassador had made her out to be. She was little better than the whore, Anne Boleyn. But Mary also knew that Jane had always tried to influence her father towards her well treatment. She would have to make her judgement after meeting the lady.

Mary dressed warmly on her trip back to Whitehall Palace. She had packed all her gowns and furs- whatever was left of them- and she had already discussed with her maids about ordering new. Christmas time was coming and Mary didn't want to look lowly in front of her father's court. As she was led into the palace she was surprised to see them taking her through what seemed to be the servants quarters. She supposed the King didn't want anyone to see her quite yet, but her confusion grew when they led her to some basic rooms. They were fit for royalty compared to the shabby room she had resided in at Hatfield, but they were not suitable for housing the Princess of Wales.

They must not have rooms quite ready for me yet- Mary thought as her maids dressed her for her introduction. -Or perhaps he'd like to escort me to my new chambers and be there to witness my gratitude! Mary smiled at the thought and was determined to respond enthusiastically to his surprise. Whatever hardships she had faced were the witches fault and she must not blame her father. He was making things right now and she would forgive all his past mistakes. Well...most of them. He'd have to work in order to earn her forgiveness on how he had treated her mother. How he had pushed her out of her home. How he had denied their marriage-calling her a whore in no certain terms. How he had let her die without a word from her daughter. Mary shook the thoughts out of her head, willing her anger towards her father to subside. That was Anne's doing-that wicked woman. She had to find it within her to look past her father's wrong doings and focus on her future with him.

Her maids laced her into her finest gowns, one of deep black velvet. It would still look dowdy in comparison to the fine ladies at court, but it was all she had. She picked out a simple gold cross necklace, one of the few possessions of her mother she had left, and surveyed herself in the mirror. She had not seen her father in so many years and she had truly blossomed into a woman. She wondered if her father would see her face and be hurt by the fact that he would barely be able to recognize her. It was his fault for staying away. But she would smile at him and melt his heart and he would welcome her back. Everything would be fine now.

Mary was led through the corridors, but they did not direct her to the main hall where normal court introductions were usually held. She suppressed her confusion as she followed the usher into a basic, smaller room only adorned by a large table. In the room stood a priest, a finely dressed blonde woman, her little sister, her father, and that whore.

Mary stared at Anne Boleyn and then met the stern eyes of the father she had not seen in years. The breath went out of her at his firm glare and she looked fearfully back at Anne. To her credit, the woman looked like she would have liked to be anywhere but in this room, she clung to her daughter who stood before her. Elizabeth seemed the only one happy to see her as she beamed up at her older sister. Mary turned to the blonde woman, knowing that this was the Queen she had heard so much about. Queen Jane was frowning and looking at her with concern, but Mary took a moment to take her in. She didn't understand her father's choice. Her mother, Queen Katherine, had been a regal, graceful beauty, a true queen. Anne had at least been beautiful and even with all her faults, Mary couldn't deny her charm. This Queen Jane was plain in comparison. Mary guessed she was lovely in the pale, English way, but what convinced her father to marry her was a mystery. There were 50 women just like Jane Seymour at court-what made this one special. She met eyes again with her father and blanched at the look in his eyes.

"Lady Mary", he greeted her coldly. All of the ideas of her title being restored to her came crashing down with that simple greeting. "I wish for you to take the oath" He gestured towards the priest who held a bible. "It is my wish and you have been remiss in following my order for too long. You will swear on this bible that my marriage to Katherine was invalid, that my marriage to the Marquess was a true one with it's issue the only rightful heirs to the throne of England" He fixed his daughter with a hard stare, willing her to give in. Mary had to fight to stop tears from filling her eyes and spilling over. How could she have been so stupid?! Anne was standing right there! Her power had hardly diminished. And Jane couldn't do anything to help her either. She was a weak woman who could do nothing to influence her husband. Mary glanced over to her little sister, who seemed to finally realize that something was amiss. Her smile had faded and now she looked from Henry to Mary with concern in her eyes. She glanced up to her mother and Mary followed her gaze. What she saw made her back straighten and the tears dry. That witch, the harlot who had stolen her mother's happiness had the daring to look at her with fake pity in her eyes. How dare she look at Mary like that? Like all of this wasn't her doing?

Mary turned to her father and stood straight and looked him in the eyes. She saw anger cloud his gaze, but she held fast. "My mother, Queen Katherine was the rightful Queen of England until the day she died. I am the true Princess of Wales..."she saw her father gritting his teeth and Anne and Jane look on fearfully, she looked down at little Elizabeth and almost faltered before continuing "...Your only LEGITIMATE daughter and child. The pope declared your union valid under God and no earthly creature can judge otherwise. Papa please.." she moved toward him at this moment, trying to appeal to the love that she knew he must still feel towards her, but he held up his hand to halt her movement and she could see the fury raging in this eyes.

"No, Lady Mary. What you have said is treason! Men have DIED for saying less!" he growled.

"Henry, please" Jane murmured behind him, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, but he violently shook it off before advancing before Mary.

He raised his arm and Mary flinched, thinking he would strike her. She opened her eyes to see his finger inches away from her and his roaring face screaming at her. "You are nothing but an ungrateful, willful bastard! You are just as stubborn as your Spanish mother" he spat the word as if it disgusted him. "Your time in your sister's household has clearly done nothing to correct your sinful pride! So now you will be here, under my watch, waiting on whoever I decide! I can put you in the kitchens or scrubbing the floors if I like and it'll still be too good for you! Boy!" he gestured towards the usher "Take her out of my sight" he whirled away from her and she took a moment to gasp for air.

She refused to let him see how much his words had shaken her as she swept into a regal curtsey. She heard him curse under his breath and storm out of the room, ignoring the protestations of his wife, who followed him out. As Mary rose, she met eyes with the enemy. Anne had been comforting Elizabeth, who had started crying at her fathers outburst, but she took a moment to look at Mary. The women stared at each other and Mary couldn't decipher her thoughts before she turned to follow the usher. As she was led through the hallways back to the tiny room that would be her home at court, Mary shook violently. It took everything in her not to break down right there over her father's harsh words. As soon as they reached her chambers, she slammed the door, threw herself on the bed, and burst into tears.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Jane and Henry

"Henry?! Henry, please stop" Jane cried as she chased her husband through the empty corridors. She was furious, but she had to get him to stop and listen to her, so she had to play sweet. How could he? From their conversations and her pleading she had been under the impression that they were going to privately welcome her to court and that Jane would have a little bit of time to try to convince the girl that it was in her own best interests to sign the oath. When Henry had escorted her into the room and Jane had seen a priest and Anne and Elizabeth, her heart had sunk. She knew that with Anne present she would be unlikely to sway Mary in any direction. Then when the poor girl had entered, Jane could see the shock in her face. Mary was obviously angry to see Anne and she had glared at her father. Her stubbornness had inflamed Henry's temper and the longer the girl stood against him, the angrier he had gotten. The whole thing had been ruined.

In her pregnant state she had no business running after Henry and again, she silently cursed him. He had gotten out of her view, but she knew he was headed in the direction of his private chambers. Out of breath and aching, she came upon his doors and threw them open. He was standing out by window, downing a goblet of wine. He slammed the glass back on the table, making Jane flinch, before he turned to face her. Jane withered under his glare.

"Jane, I don't want to hear anything from you about what just happened. I do not wish to argue with you in your condition. You will leave me now and return to your chambers" Henry growled lowly. She knew he was trying to contain his temper so as not to upset her.

"Henry, please just tell me why? I thought we had discussed this! You said you would send for her. You said you would do that for me" She tried to appeal to him.

"And I sent for her!" He yelled, losing his temper. "But you and she BOTH knew what I wanted from her! You heard her words against me! Heard her disobedience! Why do you take up for her, Madam? I made my position clear. If the Lady Mary chooses to defy me, then I will do what I want with her. Regardless to what's in your belly you will NOT command me!" He roared and Jane flinched back. She sunk to her knees, shaking.

"Henry forgive me" she begged. "I only want to see you and your daughter reunited. Please forgive me" She bowed her head in ultimate submission.

Henry looked at her for a moment before he signed dejectedly. "Jane," he murmured much more gently, reaching out to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry, Jane. She just vexes me so. Please, return to your chambers and lie down. This has been far too much excitement for you." He placed a hand over her abdomen and rubbed the slight swell, cursing himself for losing his temper with her and putting his child in jeopardy. He should never have invited Mary here until the Queen had delivered. "We can talk about this later, if you wish" he consoled her when it looked like she was going to speak again. He had no intention of speaking to her about this until he had a prince in the nursery, but it soothed her now. He called for an usher and had him escort his queen back to her rooms.

Henry watched Jane leave before turning to the table and pouring some more wine into his goblet. He rubbed his temples to chase away the growing headache that was developing. His obstinate bastard daughter had humiliated him for the last time. He was being so patient with her, but it was coming to an end. He remembered what Cromwell had told him before Henry had sent him to placate the unrest at the Scottish borders. Cromwell had made it clear that he thought Henry was being TOO lenient. Many good men had been put their heads on the block for refusing to sign the oath, perhaps it would send a message to the masses if Mary were to join the list. That was an extreme, and Henry doubted he could ever subject his own daughter to that fate-but some time in the tower was looking more and more appealing.

Truth be told, he missed Cromwell. He was a sharp adviser and had always seemed to be loyal. A part of him wished he had denied Anne's request to send him from court. She had wanted him to dismiss Master Cromwell, but Henry did not want to lose such a powerful man in his service. He had understood her frustrations, and he himself had lost some faith in the man during Anne's trials, but when he had heard of the disturbances in the north he knew where Cromwell could still be of use.

But that still left him alone to decide what to do with Mary. He truly considered putting her with the servants for a bit. The girl needed her pride broken. But that was almost an insult to himself as King. Anyone sharing his blood was too good for servants work. It was one thing waiting on a princess-an honor to any noble: it was another to be truly a servant. He'd have to find a fitting punishment-one that would be singularly terrible for Mary to endure, yet not be enough to make the people riot. The people's love for his bastard aggravated him to no end, but he had to keep it in mind. They would never stand for it if she climbed the stairs of a scaffold or even if he threw her in the tower as he wished he could. No, Henry would have to be creative.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Anne Boleyn

Anne smoothed the curls off of Elizabeth's (finally) peaceful resting face. It had taken her quite a while to soothe her daughter after that torrid affair with Henry and Mary. She was furious that Elizabeth had been witness to such a screaming match. What had Henry been thinking having them both there? Her poor little girl had been so frightened seeing her normally smiling papa so angry. And Anne wasn't so sure that Elizabeth couldn't understand her older sisters words against her.

Henry should have known that Mary would not back down easily. Having Anne present sure as hell didn't help matters. But she was surprised to see Henry react as strongly as he did even when faced by Mary. She was still a young girl, barely a woman, and she had spent so many of her formulative years alone, forced away from her mother. When Mary had first entered the room, Anne had been shocked at how much she had grown and how thin and pale she was. Princess or not, this was the King's daughter and she had been neglected-there was no other word fit. Anne had allowed Henry to banish Mary from court when she would not bow to his will. She had let him keep her from Katherine without a word of protest. Looking at her own sleeping daughter before her, Anne didn't know how she had been so cruel. When Henry had decreed that Mary wait on Elizabeth, Anne had spoken against it, yet had still allowed for it to happen. She had been determined to reach out to Mary the first time that she went to visit her daughter, but when Mary had spoken to her so insultingly all desire to stand up for her had faded.

Still, she had tried to not think of Mary at Elizabeth's household, forced to serve her little sister. Thoughts of it only brought on guilt and when Katherine had died it was next to impossible to keep her out of her mind. Then everything had happened. The rumors, the charges, the trial...then the ultimate release. Mary had been completely forgotten until today. As soon as she had seen Mary's thin face, all the guilt had come back tenfold. Then Henry had started yelling. Anne was shocked that he would speak so harshly to his daughter. She didn't think him even able to do so, but recently nothing Henry could do would shock her. He was not the man she had loved so fiercely. As she sat looking at her beloved daughter, she was so glad that it wasn't Elizabeth who had been in the line of fire. Katherine must be rolling in the grave seeing Mary treated like this.

The door clicking behind her interrupted her thoughts and she turned to meet eyes with the King. She immediately moved to rise, but he waved it away, sinking into the chair opposite her. He looked down at the sleeping little princess and his eyes softened. Smiling, he brushed his fingers over her soft cheek. He looked up at Anne and smiled at her, but she only returned it warily. How could a man who was so angry and harsh only a few hours ago now come in and treat his second bourne so completely differently. He was even looking at her warmly. She had witnessed his lustful looks at her often, but it had been years since he genuinely looked at her with affection as he was now. Anne stayed silent, waiting for him to break the silence. He seemed content to just sit comfortably for a moment, looking at his daughter. She almost jumped when he finally spoke.

"May I?" He was gesturing towards the decanter of wine between them. Anne quickly nodded and Henry moved to pour them both a glass. He offered one to Anne and then raised his glass, "To our beautiful princess" Anne smiled at him before they both drank deeply. He then looked at her queerly, as if expecting something from her. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Well?" He asked "Aren't you going to berate me on what I just did?" The earlier warmth was gone and he now spoke in almost a mocking tone. Anne kept her silence and just kept eye contact. Henry's glare just melted away and he took another sip. "Since when do you have nothing to say?" He chuckled.

Anne rolled her eyes. "It is not my place to advise you anymore" she dared, to which he scoffed. "You should have known that she wasn't going to give in, though".

He growled frustratedly. "She must! I have been nothing but patient with her! I swear, Anne.." she stiffened at his informal title. He had not spoken to her like this since they were happily married. "...she will obey me, or she will face the consequences."

"What more kind of consequences could you give her?" Anne interjected. "You have made her live in near poverty, wait on her little sister, insulted her mother at every step and now threaten her to her face!"

"There's the Anne I remember" he grumbled, looking into his cup. They sat again in silence again and Anne chewed her lip, determined to keep her temper in check. She couldn't believe that he could still upset her.

"I could always throw her in the tower" his whisper cut through the silence and for a moment Anne thought she had imagined it. When his words sunk in, she glared at him fiercely.

"No, Henry, you can't." she stated coldly and Henry glared at her. "Look at Elizabeth. Look at this precious little girl. Could you ever throw her in the tower!" Anne could feel her voice rising and lowered it to a harsh whisper. "Mary is your DAUGHTER! Just like Elizabeth. Only she is all alone in the world" Henry had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "She needs your guidance, not your punishments! How long has she gone without your affection?!"

"Since when have you given a damn about what happens to Mary. She has never been a friend of yours." Anne wanted to slap him. He was acting like a spoiled child.

"I'm just saying the truth. If I had died last year...If I had died then Elizabeth would be all alone as well." He voice broke slightly as she imagined the possibilities and Henry's guilt shown on his face.

"She is not alone" he said soothingly. They both took a moment and looked at their daughter. "She has us both. She is safe, Anne. So are you" Anne met his eyes and scrutinized his expression. He was looking at her softly again and it confused her but she was still comforted by his words.

"Henry, you can do what you want with Mary. But I know you love her and I know that it must hurt you to treat her so harshly, just as it must hurt to hear her denounce you. I promise you, if you show her tenderness it will work better than this." She looked at him pleadingly before he reached over and patted her hand.

"Thank you, Anne. I had forgotten what great advice you give" He got up and left the room, leaving a bewildered Anne Boleyn behind.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Thomas Cromwell

**A/N: I am butchering the historic timeline to suit my own desires. I am taking inspiration from true events, but please do not fact check me on the dates and such because I am completely winging it. I am wielding my artistic license to make things work the way I want. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter from a new P.O.V.!**

Thomas Cromwell cursed Anne Boleyn for what seemed like the hundredth time as he shuddered in his furs. Damn that woman for convincing King Henry to banish him out to this godforsaken wasteland. He had only done what he thought the King had wanted- trumping up charges against the unwanted queen. Of course, Cromwell didn't have any issues with removing the troublesome harpy from the throne. Anne Boleyn had let the power go to her head and she had forgotten who had worked tirelessly to put her there. When she was the King's Mistress Cromwell had proved himself to her and she had done a beautiful job of allowing him to impress the king. Yet as soon as she had the crown, Anne had done nothing to advance him. She had even worked to undercut him and diminish his influence. Luckily, Henry was a smart man who recognized talent when he saw it. Cromwell might have been a man of little means, but he worked hard to become invaluable to the sovereign. Then, as Anne suffered miscarriage after miscarriage, her own influence plummeted. She had been a fool to think he would fall with her. King Henry continued to rely on his expertise and Cromwell had seen the writing on the wall. The final straw for Anne was when he had offered his rooms to the Seymours.

When she had stormed into his rooms and threatened him, Cromwell had wanted to laugh. Her shrill voice had been music to his ears. He knew that she could feel the walls closing in around her and she was acting like a dog backed into a corner. She had railed against him about the monasteries conversions and had acted like she still had the power to contradict him. She had put up a good front about her complaints, but he knew that she had only been angry that he had offered his chambers to her rival. Cromwell had already begun collecting "evidence" about her at that point and knew she wouldn't be a problem much longer. He watched as she was taken to the tower and oversaw her trial with glee. But then everything had fallen apart.

Cromwell didn't know what on earth had changed Henry's mind, but before he could blink Anne was removed from the tower and he was shipped up to Northumberland. Henry had been brief when he had dismissed him, but Cromwell had originally thought that he was being entrusted with important government work. However, when he arrived he had quickly realized his mistake. King James was not stupid enough to launch any kind of true invasion onto English soil. These disturbances at the border were purely rogue Scottish peasants looting. Henry Percy and his sour, sick wife were more than capable of keeping them at bay.

Mary Percy, nee Talbot, was a thorny woman who was an ungracious host. She roamed the halls with a distasteful look on her sharp face and had all but ignored Cromwell. Not that he was complaining. When the woman did choose to leave her rooms and join them for supper, she had complained about almost everything. Her husband was almost the opposite. Henry Percy was a warm man lost in the cold north who did his very best to make Cromwell and his men feel at home. Watching him try so hard to appease his cold fish of a wife was almost humorous.

Cromwell's thoughts were interrupted by the man himself knocking on his door and coming in.

"Hello there Thomas!" he greeted heartily. "How are you holding up?" he gestured towards the furs surrounding him.

"My god, Henry, how have you survived so long up here?" Cromwell growled good naturedly. Henry moved to throw a couple more logs on the fire before sitting across from him, passing him a letter with the royal seal.

"You won't have to find out, I'm glad to say. You're being summoned back south. Though with Christmastime right around the corner, I'm afraid even Cornwall is covered in snow!"

Cromwell's eyes widened as he reached for the letter. "I'm going back to court?" he asked in wonder. His hopes were dashed by the look in Percy's eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Master Cromwell. But south all the same!" he tried to infuse his tone with enthusiasm. "Apparently there's some unrest over some monasteries in Lincolnshire..." Cromwell's eyes shot up from the paper "...Some peasants taking up arms or something. We're both being called to suppress it before it gains anymore attention."

"Taking up arms against the king?!" Cromwell was speechless. And afraid. He had never thought this possible when he had pressured the king to dissolve the monasteries throughout the country. What had he done?

"I guess" Percy was oblivious to Cromwell's inner turmoil. "Anyway, we shall soon both be away from this unending boredom" Percy slapped him on the back and left him to his thoughts.

On the one hand, Cromwell was pleased that he was again being trusted to handle difficult problems for the crown. It showed that even from a distance the King had faith in his abilities. On the other, it was a problem of his own making. If he was unable to resolve the issue quickly and quietly, then Henry's wrath would be unimaginable. Perhaps, though, Cromwell could make this work to his advantage. As long as he was able to squash this little rebellion with ease, he might be able to work his way back to court. At the very least, he'd be out of the god forsaken north.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Jane Seymour

Queen Jane set down her sewing and glanced out the window. The snow whirled around outside, but here in her chambers it was nice and warm. A midwife sat beside her bed as well as her sister Elizabeth. Outside of these two ladies, the room was abandoned- the only noise came from the women's needles poking through the fabric at a rhythmic pace. Jane had felt faint earlier that day and the midwife insisted she spend the rest of the day in bed, but Jane was painfully bored. She was annoyed that she was being treated like a porcelain doll-so fragile that she couldn't even be trusted to rest without supervision.

What made everything worse was the fact that she hadn't even seen her husband in two days. Henry had never been so unattainable to her before and it worried her. Anne Bassett had been around, so she knew he wasn't spending the time with his mistress. Or at least not this one. Jane had taken a bit of pleasure from the fact that the dark haired vixen seemed to have a perpetual pout on her face the last few days as well. Her brothers had done little to ease her worries-telling her that the king's business was none of her own. That she should just focus on the child in her belly. Her fingers absentmindedly came up to rest on the slight swell. She was truly starting to show now. The midwife said that she should be expecting her child by MayDay. A spring baby. A true Prince of Wales to usher in the summer. Jane smiled to herself and looked back out into the snow.

"Elizabeth," her sister looked up from her embroidery. "would you send a message to the king for me?" she set her stitches aside and rose. "Please ask his majesty if he could find the time to dine with me. Either tonight or tomorrow morning, I would just like to see him" Jane smiled at her sister as Elizabeth bent her knees and left. She waiting patiently, listening to the harsh winds howl outside until Elizabeth returned. When she did, Jane's smile faltered at the sheepish expression on her face.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the king sends his apologies. He says he is quite held up by affairs of the state and he will come to visit you when things are better settled. He asks that you busy yourself with the care of his son."

Jane clicked her tongue in annoyance, but gestured that Elizabeth reseat herself. 'Busy herself with the care of his son'...She was only trying to see him, why did he have to brush her off like this? Things had been strained between them ever since he had brought Mary back to court. They had reached a tentative peace between them, but Henry shut down every time Jane tried to bring the poor girl up in conversation. As far as Jane knew, Mary was being held in her shabby rooms, basically under house arrest. Henry had refused her the ability to walk freely about court, but had not decided what he would do with her.

Henry's treatment of his eldest daughter infuriated his queen. She was determined to help broker some peace to the Tudor family. She knew that as soon as she had delivered a healthy prince, Henry would be easier to negotiate with. If Jane was only carrying another daughter however...

"You are both dismisssed" Jane said, mildly irritated at her thoughts. The midwife and Elizabeth shared a look before the midwife spoke.

"You should not be alone, Your Majesty.

"Then send in the Marquess of Pembroke" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, but the ladies complied.

Jane did not have to wait long before Anne walked in. She swept into a curtsy, but Jane waved her off. Even after all this time, Jane felt awkward when Anne showed her the respects due to her as queen. Her brothers would probably chastise her for such behaviours. They would be insistent that Anne humble herself before Jane at every chance, but all Jane could see when Anne bowed to her was Anne's undeniable grace. She looked like a true queen, even in her submission, and it made Jane uncomfortable.

"My Lady, please, distract me from all this silence." Anne smiled and came to take Elizabeth's spot by the bed.

"Would Your Majesty like to play cards? Or I could read to you, if you'd like." Jane scrunched up her nose.

"Is there any new court gossip? I heard that Sir Francis Bryan has befriended your brother"

Anne snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes "That rogue had best not corrupt poor George." She said good heartily, before a shadow crossed her face. "Unfortunately, Your Majesty, no one at court is talking about anything other than the rebels out in Lincolnshire."

Jane sat up, alarmed. "Rebels? What rebels?"

Anne looked at her surprised. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, I assumed you knew. There has been some unrest over the dissolution of the monasteries out in the country. The countrymen are rallying behind them and are protesting their closures. They've even marched against the King's Men!" Jane stared wide eyed as Anne recounted the events that she had been unaware of. "The King has summoned Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon from their homes to settle the issue. Have your brothers not told you?"

Jane's cheeks flamed with embarrassment and for once she looked at her swollen belly with disdain. Of course her brothers had not told her. Her brothers, her sisters, her ladies...Even her husband had left her in the dark. They all thought she was a silly little girl worth nothing outside of the contents of her womb. Tears threatened to spill over and Jane bit her lip to try to force them back. She met Anne's pitying eyes as she shook her head.

"No. Of course they haven't" she ground out bitterly. "The knowledge about what's happening in my country does nothing to help the child growing in me, so therefore has been deemed not important enough for the Queen of England" her irritation drowned her words and she was worried she looked like a stubborn child.

"I know how that feels" Anne's wistful words made Jane glance up at her again. Anne seemed to be chewing on her lip and absentmindedly smoothed her skirts.

"Like this is all I'm good for" Jane gestured towards her belly and Anne nodded sympathetically. Jane reached out and grabbed her hands. "My Lady...Anne." she pleaded "Please tell me what you know."

Anne looked hesitant for a moment but then nodded. "Alright, Your Majesty-"

"Jane. Please, when we're alone like this, call me Jane"

 **A/N: So here we are! A couple of chapters all at once. It was very fun writing Thomas Cromwell and I think that we needed a glance at things happening outside of court. I know that this chapter seems like just filler, but I wanted to showcase how far Jane and Anne's relationship has progressed. I know some reviews are pointing out that Jane and Anne would never get along like this, but I've always liked the idea of them not hating each other. Just like with Mary, everything that happened was Henry's doing. The parallels between the women are hard to ignore-demanding family and such. Now that Anne is free to live her life basically how she pleases, she sees Jane's situation for what it is.**

 **To everyone who has reviewed and who continues to do so-Thank you so much! They do so much to encourage me to continue writing at this speed and I will try to keep it up. Please let me know how you like how things are going! I have a basic plan of how this story will plan out, but I am more than open to taking suggestions.**

 **Hope everyone (in America) had a great holiday! Enjoy these chapters!**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Got a little carried away tonight-here's an extra chapter!**

Anne wrapped her fur cape closer to her body as her boots crunched through the newly fallen snow. She was under a mountain of different furs, yet the bitter Christmas winds still whipped through them, chilling her to the bone. Her sister walking beside her looked equally miserable, yet they had been determined to get some fresh air today-regardless to the temperature. Anne was grateful that her sister seemed too focused on trudging through the snow to keep up a lively conversation. It allowed Anne to reflect on the events of the past month.

Somehow, Anne had managed to find herself in the position of confidante to the queen. She supplied as much gossip as she could collect. Anne had always been good at knowing what was happening inn the country and she was becoming indispensable to Jane. The knowledge that she brought to her and the information she was fed back helped them both navigate through court. They had already formed a shaky companionship, but this alliance cemented their friendship. Anne couldn't help but find a respect for the woman who had taken her place. Jane was able to do what Anne never could in her marriage to Henry-bow her head in submission and take his cruelty with grace. Anne had been a passionate lover and wife-one that any nobleman would have been proud to call his. But for a king like Henry, his wife needed to be submissive and quiet. Anne was loath to admit it, but Jane was much more suited to the job.

She had even taken his neglect in stride. Anne would have railed against him for shutting her out and dealing with the rebels all on his own. For leaving her alone, day after day while he was shut up in the Privy Council chambers. Yet now that Jane was being fed information by Anne, she had calmed significantly and waited patiently for Henry to come to her. Anne had to respect that.

A gasp from Mary brought Anne out of her thoughts and she followed her sisters gaze across the fountain. There on the other side, escorted by a ridiculously overarmoured pair of guards was Henry's eldest daughter. Mary Tudor somehow looked more miserably thin and small than she had a few months ago when Anne had seen her last. The slight girl was also wrapped in numerous furs to ward away the cold air, but Anne had to imagine the girl was freezing. Last she had heard, the girl was barely allowed to leave her chambers. This must have been one of the few liberties Henry had allowed her.

"Poor child" her sister murmured and Anne nodded. Before she had thought any better, Anne found her feet circling the fountain, making her way closer to Mary. Her sister followed closely on her heels, muttering a warning click of her tongue. To say that Mary Tudor looked surprised at Anne's presence moving towards her would be an understatement. Even the guards looked unsure of what to do as Anne approached.

"Lady Mary" Anne greeted dipping her head reverently.

"Lady Anne" the girl returned stiffly, glancing at her guards as if for help. Anne sent them a dazzling smile before addressing them-

"Do you think the king would mind if the Lady Mary strolled with my sister and I? You can follow us if you must" The guards exchanged looks before shrugging their agreement.

Anne offered Mary her arm, but the girl just glared at her. Anne held her ground, gesturing for Mary to follow her as she started slowly walking towards the hedges. For a moment, Anne thought Mary would completely ignore her, but she soon heard the crunch of snow as Mary followed her lead. The girl must have been starved for companionship if she followed her enemy so quickly. The women walked in silence for a moment before Anne spoke.

"Elizabeth misses you. You should visit her sometime."

"Am I even allowed?" came her biting response. "It was hard enough to even be allowed to walk in the gardens. I am a prisoner here!"

"You will most definitely be allowed to see her. I will make sure of it. As for the other restrictions, your father will stop being stubborn eventually. He is a fool for treating you this way. His wife is working as hard as she can to improve your position and I will also do what I can" she promised.

The speed that Mary turned to her surprised her, but not nearly as much as the hand that slammed across her cheek. Mary may have been a slight girl, but the slap had enough force behind it to almost knock her off her feet. Her sister and the guards, who had until then been chatting a few steps behind rushed to the pair. The guards moved to restrain Mary as her sister moved to check Anne's face. The concern in Mary's face made it clear that there would be a lasting mark, but Anne pushed away the stinging feeling. She waved the guards away from her ex-stepdaughter and they dropped her back to her knees

Hot tears were running down the girls face as she sobbed into the snow where she balled into herself. The guards and Mary Boleyn reluctantly moved away at Anne's gesture. Anne knelt down beside Mary, soaking her skirts. The two sat there for a while until Mary's sobbing resided.

"Do you feel better now?" Anne asked "I'm sure you wanted to do that for quite some time"

"No" Mary muttered into her knees. "It's not enough" Anne chuckled.

"You might have to give me a moment to recover before I give you the other cheek" she said humorously causing Mary to snort through her tears.

"Is all of this really his doing?" the hopelessness in her voice broke Anne's heart. Mary lifted her head from her knees and Anne saw the confusion and sadness there. "Was it always him?" Anne knew she was asking about all the past wrongs that had been done to her. Anne sighed and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I would love to say yes, Mary. I would love to put on the blame on him, but I can't. I may have never made the actual calls, but I did not fight them. I allowed everything to come to pass"

"But it was all his idea." she pressed and Anne nodded. Tears spilled over again as Mary finally accepted the fact that all of the pain she had suffered over these past years was all her father's doing. It had been so easy for her to blame everyone else for these struggles, but being faced with her father's cruelty must be crushing. They sat together in the snow for a little while as Mary cried. Eventually the freezing waters had seeped through all of Anne's skirts and she knew Mary must have been in the same state. She stood slowly as her joints screamed and reached out an arm to help Mary to her feet. At first, Anne thought she would be rebuked again, but after only a moments hesitation, the girl took her offer. As Anne watched the guards escort her back to her rooms, she became determined to work with Henry to try to alleviate the restrictions on his eldest daughter.

She waved away Mary's motherly clucking over her face and the two Boleyn sisters walked back to the castle to get warm.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Henry Tudor

Why was he surrounded by idiots? Henry glared at the man before him. Brandon had been his best friend growing up-the only true friend he thought he had. They had been young and reckless together and had quite a bit of fun. But the time for games was long over.

A rift had started between them when Brandon had run off and married his sister. Henry had trusted his friend to deliver her safely to her Portuguese husband and to bring her back after his untimely demise. Instead he had dishonored her and married in secret. It had taken him a long time to forgive that blatant disrespect, but his love for the man and his sister as well as the gentle pressure from the Boleyn family had brought him back into his good graces. The rift had only grown with the animosity between Charles and Anne. The two had hated each other with a passion and Henry had consistently been caught between them. When Brandon had accused Anne, leading to her arrest, Henry had at first been grateful that his friend was willing to do anything to look out for him. But as the evidence against Anne had dwindled, so did Henry's elation. Henry may have hated Anne at that point, but she was still his anointed queen and to throw false charges against her would be treason, as they had been with Jane Boleyn.

The only thing that had saved the Duke's neck was his insistence that he was only trying to help Henry-looking out for his best interests. It had saved him from the Tower, but Henry had still sent him back to his estates in Suffolk. That was until these damn peasants decided it was up to them how to run the damn country! He had reached out to Charles and even to Thomas Cromwell to settle this ever growing issue. Yet they had failed him.

Against the judgement of some of his councilors, he had approved of Brandon leading a small military force against these commoners. Surely a few farmers with pitchforks would easily be suppressed. But they had been underestimated. Their numbers grew everyday and by the time Brandon's soldiers showed up, they were vastly outnumbered and had to retreat. Now word was spreading that the King had sent armed men against untrained peasants and the unrest was only growing. How the hell could anyone have predicted this outcome? Months ago when Cromwell had suggested the closing of the monasteries he had sold it like it was what everyone wanted. A few people would grumble, but the most would be happy that the country was being cleansed. But now all of that was falling apart.

"How could you have failed so miserably, Your Grace" he spat out, tapping his fingers rhythmically to soothe his temper.

To the duke's credit, he looked down sheepishly, knowing what a mistake he had made. Henry took a moment to observe the other men in the room. The king and his councilors had barely left this room since news first reached them over a week ago. The other men looked as exhausted as Henry felt and he knew they were all at their wits end. He sighed deeply and waved Charles back to his seat.

"Your Majesty, if I may..." Henry turned to look at the gentleman who spoke and it took a short moment before he recognized Henry Percy, the duke of Northumberland. The king had sent for him along with Cromwell to assist with the uprisings, but Henry hadn't noticed his presence in the council chambers. He had assumed he had stayed on sight with Cromwell out in Lincoln. Yet here he was, speaking up. Henry nodded to him to continue his thoughts.

"I've been in Lincoln. I have spoken to several of those that while not taking up arms, sympathize with those that are." The king glared at the duke, but it did not deter him. "Your Majesty, these people are wrong to rise against you, of course they are. But I believe they feel righteous in their anger. They want to protect these monasteries and they are willing to fight for them. If we were to allow them to plead their case...if they felt like they were being heard it might make them more reasonable."

"Who gives a damn how they feel?!" The duke of Norfolk growled, slamming his hand on the table. "I say we collect our army and stamp them out like the vermin they are! Let me take my men and succeed where Suffolk has failed. This has gone on too long already!"

Arguing broke out around the table. Henry could hear shouts for both peaceful resolutions and violence. Suddenly he stood, causing the room to grow quiet.

"Gentleman, I will reflect on these matters. You should all take the time to rest. We shall reconvene on the morrow."

And with that he turned away and walked briskly down the halls. It had been too long since he had been anywhere but those rooms and his own for some restless sleep. He would go to pray, and then he would visit his queen. It had been too long.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Anne Boleyn

The Boleyn sisters walked through the great hall towards their rooms. Anne was glad to be out of the cold winds and was looking forward to shedding her furs and sinking into a warm bath. Perhaps the water would help soothe the sting on her face as well. Her fingers absentmindedly grazed the red swelling and she winced slightly- something that did not go unnoticed by her observant sister.

"Anne," she muttered, concerned, "are you sure you don't want me to fetch Doctor Linacre? We wouldn't want it to leave a permanent mark"

Anne scoffed. "I doubt a little girl like Mary could leave any lasting damage. Even if all the hatred she's built up against me over the years went into that. I can already barely feel it" she lied with brilliant smile, earning one in return.

Anne was just glad that Mary's physical lashing out had actually worked to finally break her of her delusions. Anne herself had quite the temper and she remembered when she was a child throwing quite a few violent tantrums. Being able to physically hurt Anne had helped soothe the emotional anger that had been growing for years. Did it all disappear? Of course not. Anne was not foolish enough to think Mary would be able to see one little slap as revenge enough for all that Anne had put her through. But it had been enough apparently for Mary to open her eyes enough to see Henry's involvement. And enough to lead to a slightly civil conversation.

Anne would take it.

The ladies rounded the corner and heard the ushers announce the coming of the king. As Henry came into sight, the sisters sunk into curtseys along with the rest of the courtiers. The king passed them, but then hesitated. He took a step back and gestured for the ladies to rise. Anne and Mary obliged, but Anne kept her swollen face pointed to the floor.

"Mistress Boleyn, Mistress Stafford" He greeted.

"Your Majesty" Mary spoke a little louder than necessary, hoping to pull his attention away from Anne's cheek. It worked for a moment as he turned to her and asked about her husband. But their pleasantries soon wore out and Henry turned to her. Anne rose her eyes and met his gaze. When she did she saw his eyes widen as they shot to her cheek. The question was obvious, so she didn't wait for him to ask.

"Forgive my appearance, Your Majesty." she raised her still gloved hand to cover the mark. "I fear my clumsiness has finally gotten the best of me" she tried to play it off with a smile, knowing she was known as one of the most graceful ladies at court "Are you to visit the queen?" she asked boldly, directly changing the subject.

Henry grimaced slightly but nodded. "Yes. How is she? I haven't seen her since this damn thing got started" Of that she was well aware, but she smiled gently at him, infusing her tone with sympathy.

"I'm sure a visit would do wonders for the both of you"

He shot her with a wary look before nodded at her and continuing on his journey. Anne could hear Mary's relieved sigh. She was also glad that he had bought her vague lie. She would have to come up with a plausible story. It had only taken a sweet smile from the Boleyn sisters and a few coins spilt to silence the guards who had witnessed Mary's outburst. Anne was just glad it had happened out in the gardens on a day with such harsh conditions. Luckily no one else was around to be bribed. Mary had almost looked at her gratefully as the coins were passed, but the look faded into indifference as she was led back into the castle. It was a start.

Anne would tell Jane, but no one else need know what had transpired.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Jane Seymour

Jane's rooms were hectic as everyone rushed to be ready for the king's arrival. Only minutes ago a page had delivered the news that Henry would visit his wife for the first time in over a week, and now everyone was scrambling to look their best-none more so than the queen. She pinched her cheeks to make them appear rosy and glanced into the mirror-practicing a welcoming smile. She had been determined to not let her impatience show. However furious she was at Henry ignoring her for so long, she could not let him know. She would push everything away and welcome him graciously.

Her practiced smile came in handy only a few moments later, as her husband swept into the room with his retinue. She could see the stress from the last week etched into all their faces and she felt a wave of sympathy come over her for them. After greeting her husband, she turned towards one of her ladies.

"Fetch Master Smeaton for us please" she directed at Henry's latest mistress and then to her sister "And run to the kitchens for some pastries and meats. I'm sure these fine gentlemen deserve some rest" her words were met with an approving nod from Henry and grateful smiles from the whole room. The ladies rushed to carry out her orders and she and Henry walked to the window seat, catching some privacy as the others began to mingle. However, as they sat, his words surprised her.

"How has the Marquess been received in your rooms" Jane stared at him open mouthed for a half of a second before she composed herself.

"Anne?" he nodded and Jane felt all her frustrations that she had forced away come back tenfold. She had not seen her husband for over a week! And the first thing he wants to talk about was his ex-wife?! "She's been well, Your Majesty. Things may have been a little strained in the beginning, but they have been calm for quite some time now." she struggled at keeping the irritation out of her voice, but Henry was too distracted.

"Your ladies have not been mistreating her?" he asked expressionlessly "YOU have not been mistreating her?" now an edge of accusation cut through his tone and Jane was speechless.

"Of course not, Your Majesty! Has the lady complained of any mistreatment?" she racked her brain, trying to recall the last conversations she had with Anne-but could think of no ill will between them.

"No, she would never complain. I just want to assure her well being. She is the mother of my beloved Elizabeth, after all" At this point he glanced away from her as Anne Bassett returned with Mark in tow. Jane flushed with embarrassment and anger as her husband strode away from her to join his mistress. Jane couldn't believe that after ignoring her for so long he would walk into her rooms and speak to her like this. She was glad that the other occupants of the room seemed distracted by the entertainment and were not noticing her humiliation. One person, however, noticed everything. Jane met eyes with her older brother from across the room and Edward glared at her. He had been warning her about her friendship with Anne since they had first met an understanding. She had remembered his words clearly

 _"That harlot will never be a friend of yours, Jane" he had hissed into her ear. "Her interests will always run counter to yours-the birth of your son will be the fall of her daughter. You can never trust her"_

Jane had been determined to believe that Edward was wrong. Anne had accepted the fate of her daughter when she had stepped down as queen. By allowing Henry to remarry she had almost guaranteed that Elizabeth would not ascend to the throne. She would remain a princess, but Jane's son would be the next king. Jane's fingers moved over the swell of her stomach and urged her heart to stop pounding out of fear.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Anne Boleyn

Anne rocked her sweet daughter in her lap as she slept. After such a long day, this was the perfect remedy. Anne had gotten the bath that was sorely needed and then had spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying her little girl. Elizabeth had been overjoyed to see her and had demanded her mother play with her until she was dropping from exhaustion. Now Anne held her in her arms, content to sit by the fire and listen to her soft snores.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door clicking open behind her. Just as he had a few weeks ago, Henry sank into the chair opposite her without saying a word. They sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"Are you happy, Anne?" she looked at him in shock. How on earth could he ask her this? After everything was taken away from her, Anne had been bitter for a while. Her time at Pembroke had helped alleviate that and when she had come to court she was resigned about her position. But happy?

"I am content, Henry" she took advantage of his informality to call him by his name. "She makes everything worth it" she nodded towards their daughter and Henry smiled indulgently. Anne stood and walked Elizabeth to her bedchamber and laid her down. She returned to the fireplace and sat next to Henry again. They had found this little sanctuary in their daughters rooms that helped them talk to each other honestly. The Henry that she saw here reminded her so strongly of the man whom she had loved so fiercely.

"I've been thinking about her future" he gestured to Elizabeth's now closed door. "The french ambassador and I met earlier and he suggested again the Duke of Orleans" Anne felt her breath catch and she turned to Henry, unbelieving. "I agreed that it would be a fine match, but that I would have to speak with her mother first" he smiled at the glee that crossed her face. For the french ambassador to publicly ask for Elizabeth's hand did everything to seal her safety. Henry even putting some of the decision in her hands spoke to the power that she still held as the princess' mother.

Anne beamed at Henry and clasped his hand in hers. "Thank you, Henry. For continuing to care for our daughter. Despite everything that happened between us-"

Her words were cut off by Henry's mouth on hers. For a moment she let him wrap his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer as he assaulted her mouth. She was too shocked to do anything else. His lips were insistent on hers and she could almost taste his desperation. Her mind spun as he kissed her and it was only when his hands reached towards her laces did she snap out of it. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him, leaping to her feet and taking a few steps away. Her heart pounded and she gasped for breath. She turned to him and saw him staring at her. The light from the fire bounced off his eyes, mixing with the lust there giving off a terrifying presence. Anne became all too aware that they were all alone in this room and that he was between her and the door.

"The queen..." she started as he stood and began advancing on her. He shook his head.

"Is across the castle, busy resting" his hand reached up and caressed the bruise on her face. "Did she do this to you? Did she allow someone to hurt you" His gentle words distracted her from his body cornering her up against the wall.

"Never, her Majesty has been most kind" Anne rambled, as she tried to slide away from him. The heat in the room was almost unbearable and she could feel his hot breath now on her shoulder, as he leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin. "I told you, I was just clumsy. Please, Your Majesty, you must release me" she begged as his hands came around her waist, stopping her escape. He pushed her against the wall again and leaned in once more...

They both froze as a knock came to the door. They stared at each other in silence, Anne's heart pounding in her ears. A knock came again and with a frustrated grunt, Henry released her and stormed to the door. He wretched it open and gaped at Edward Seymour. Anne paled at his cold glare as he took in their appearance. She was sure she looked a mess, panting and flushed and the lust in Henry's eyes was still apparent.

"Your Majesty" he greeted coldly "A rider, from Lincoln has delivered news of progress. I apologize for...interrupting." at his last words he let his gaze drift over Anne's form and she felt embarrassment wash over her. Henry looked about ready to dismiss him, but Anne sprung forward-seeing her escape.

"Pardon me, sir, Your Majesty" she skirted past Henry and Edward. She saw the anger in Henry's eyes, but skipped out of the room before he could order her to stay.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your patience! Funnily enough I usually write while I'm at work in between customers, but the past week or so I've been training a new hire so all of my free time has been spent with them. But now that is over, so you should see an increase in chapter releases for a while. Please continue to review as it definitely helps motivate me! I can't believe I've already written this much!**

As she made her way back to her rooms, she thought over what had just happened. She could never be alone with him again. He clearly hadn't had any intention of stopping-with their daughter sleeping mere feet away! How could she have put herself in that situation? It was foolish of her to think that Henry would leave her alone. Even when they had been close to hating each other, there had always been a strong sexual attraction. Anne had thought that he had been finished with her, but the heat was still there. She couldn't let it burn her.

As she rounded the corner quickly, she found herself colliding with someone on the other side. Her arms swung out wildly before a strong hand grabbed her, steadying her. Breathless, she looked up to apologize for her clumsiness-perhaps she'd earn a new bruise if she kept running around like a madwoman- but was caught speechless for the second time in the span of an hour.

"Hal?" She couldn't believe she was looking at Henry Percy-her first love. He had changed so much since her father had forced them apart all those years ago. His boyish charm was replaced with a roguish grin- now directed at her. His pretty face and kind, devoted eyes and turned into handsome features, but his once carefree expression was now marked with worry lines. She knew that her life had changed dramatically since she had last seen him, but she had no idea what had become of him. She had asked her father once, only to be met with a harsh glare. He had made it clear that Henry Percy had to be nothing to her anymore. It had been a hard lesson.

And now, this figure from her girlhood stood before her-dashing as ever- holding onto the wrist that only a moment ago had been caught by her ex husband.

"Anne" he said warmly. "Always doing everything at full speed still, I see" he chuckled at her and made sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her. Anne still just gaped at him, completely at a loss for words. He turned and offered her his arm "I'll have to make sure you make it to your rooms safely now."

As they turned towards her chambers, Anne found her tongue. "What are you doing here?" he laughed at her brashness. "I mean...at court. I hadn't heard you were coming"

At this he turned slightly serious. "I'm here to lend my assistance to the crown with the Lincoln dealings" Anne nodded solemnly. "Cromwell was not inclined to return to court quite yet, so he sent me as him messenger" he sent her a wink and she smiled. So Cromwell was still not welcome at court.

"A duke as a messenger?" she teased, earning a laugh.

"Yes, it's not the most glamorous job, but it brings me back here" he looked at her sideways at this and Anne gulped, remembering the last time he was at court. She could still remember the late cardinal admonishing her like she was some stupid slut. Declaring that their marriage was just a mistake between foolish young lovers. She and Hal had both known the truth, yet they had given in to the demands of their families. It had taken a while for her to accept that it was necessary for him. She had been furious in the beginning-had promised herself that she would never forgive him. But as time went by, she had realized their true situation. Hal would have had to give up his birthright to keep her-his father had threatened to disinherit him. She had accepted that it was the right thing to do-but seeing him now brought all those feelings back. All the rejection.

So she let him escort her to her rooms, kept up a nice conversation and then bid him goodnight. She had already lost her head around one of her old lovers once this day-she couldn't do it twice.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Henry Tudor

Henry stared at the letter in front of him. He was angry that the letter even existed-it was proof of his weakness. He glanced over the table and saw his councilors looking at him expectantly, all with baited breath. He looked to his right and saw Henry Percy, Duke of Northumberland give him an encouraging nod. He reached out to the letter and tore it open.

As he skimmed the demands-nay, pleads-from the rebels, he felt his anger subside. Robert Aske, the true leader of his people who were rising up made it very clear that they respected him as the true head of the Church of England, that they recognized Elizabeth's rights as his heir until Queen Jane delivered a healthy Prince of Wales. They were not trying to fight any supremacy of the throne. They were just protecting these establishments that were staples of the community-providing services that were otherwise nonexistent. They had no problem with the corrupt monasteries being shut down and liquidated- only their well functioning abbey and others like it should stay open. The letter even included a beg for mercy, stating that they knew that the action of rising against him was wrong-that he could demand their heads. Robert Aske personally asked if he could spare some of the others and offered himself up.

Henry had always been able to respect those who admitted their wrongs and humbled themselves before him. It was those who still fought against him that he found unable to forgive. He was still annoyed that he had to be the first to reach out to them, offering to hear their issues, but he was mollified by the overall tone of the letter they had sent. He looked over at Percy again. The boy had been the only one who had begged him to hear them out. He would have to reward him with something or other. That could be dealt with at a later date.

For now he would have to respond. He would give them the mercy they were begging for.

"Norfolk!" the man stood. "You will send my reply to Cromwell. I will have it ready for you within the hour. You are dismissed, gentlemen. Thank you for your service." If Norfolk protested being treated as a page, he did not show it. He just bowed, as did the rest of the men, and they all left the presence chamber, leaving Henry alone to draft his reply.

Sitting alone at the desk his thoughts strayed to a few nights ago when he had Anne alone. He had forgotten how soft her skin was, how perfectly she smelled when he had her close. He had had a little too much to drink that night, but it hadn't altered his memory of having his hands on her at all. Damn his wife's brother for interrupting that! Oh what could have happened had they not been broken up by that cold fish, Edward Seymour.

He knew that she had wanted it just as bad as he did. He could taste the lust on her as he had moved his mouth over hers. He was desperate to have her. He remembered when he had first met her, had first kissed her. He felt that passion just as clear today as he had in the beginning. And there was no need to stay away from her now. He had had her before, it would be easy to have her again. Now he was glad he hadn't rushed her into another marriage so quickly. It would have to happen soon. Once Jane had a son, he would revisit the idea. His councilors, the Seymours especially had been insistent. They didn't want Anne trying to declare that they were still legally married and pushing Elizabeth ahead of Jane's son.

He would marry her to some gentleman that wouldn't mind accepting some titles to look the other way as he brought Anne back to his bed.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: Jane Seymour

Jane sat miserably in her dark, stuffy chambers. It had been only two days since she had taken to her bed for her confinement, and she was already tired of the restrictions. She couldn't imagine staying shut up like this for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. But it was expected of her and her brothers had made it very clear that she couldn't complain. Every other queen had faced similar treatment when they were expecting and Jane was no different.

Still, it didn't make it any easier to accept when they had placed those heavy panels on her windows, shrouding her in darkness and stale air. She didn't complain about the roaring fires, however. With Christmastime right around the corner, the winter cold seeped into almost every room in Whitehall-all except Jane's chambers. She was almost sweating at times.

She moved her hands over her swollen belly and smiled. A New Years prince. The ultimate Christmas gift to her husband- to all of England. She was ready to have this pregnancy over and to have her little boy in her arms.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. One of her ladies announced her brother, Edward and Jane smiled, waving him in. Even her cold brother was good company while she was in confinement. The restrictions were pretty serious-allowing only her ladies, her family, and her husband entry to her rooms. Henry visited only once so far, and her brothers not at all, so this was a welcome visit. His face, however, dashed her hopes of a happy reunion. He quickly glanced around and dismissed what ladies were in her bedchamber. They looked to her, and she nodded for them to leave her with her brother. When they were alone, Edward looked around her rooms with an air of distaste. He finally looked at her, swollen and aching and his face did not change. Without even saying a word, Edward made her feel like the small, pathetically useless girl she had been before Henry had noticed her.

"Jane" he greeted stiffly "I see we can be welcoming the King's son very soon now?"

"In a few more weeks. The midwives say that this has been a very smooth pregnancy" she offered hopefully. Edward only nodded.

"And your relationship with the King?" Jane looked down. "He continues to take mistresses, I see. You have allowed his heart to stray. You MUST keep the kings interest, Jane. You know how important that is" his tone sharpened and Jane flushed with anger.

"And how am I to do that? While I'm locked in here and as large as a whale? When he doesn't even visit me? Tell me, how am I supposed to entice him when I can't even get out of my bed? We knew he would take a mistress while I was with child-"

Edward cut off her angry rant "Yes. Yes we knew he would keep mistresses when you couldn't _satisfy_ him" his sneer made her glare "but better it be that empty headed slut, Anne Bassett, than anyone who could hurt your chances! How could you let him back into that witches arms?!"

Jane gaped at him, completely forgetting her earlier annoyance. "What witch?"

"Anne Boleyn. I happened upon them the other night in the princesses nursery. I didn't actually witness anything physical, but they were standing too close to each other and I could feel the tension between them. I told you that woman was poisonous! You should have let the king kill her. Now she will always be a threat to you."

Jane's mind spun. How could Anne do this to her? Had she been stupid to trust the woman? Anne had always insinuated that she wanted nothing to do with Henry anymore-that she had always gone out of her way to avoid attracting his attention. Had that all been a lie? How foolish had she been to trust her. Of course Anne would do anything to hurt Jane-Jane had stolen her husband and her crown.

"What can I do" she gasped.

"Have a boy"

And with that cold response, Edward swept out of the room.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Anne Boleyn

"The queen would like to see you" Lady Bassett batted her eyelashes at Anne and gestured for her to follow. Anne looked back at her sister and rolled her eyes at the flirt's actions. How anyone compared the two women baffled Anne. Outside of their names, their hair, and their ability to get into bed with the King- the two women were complete opposites. While Anne Boleyn was the epitome of grace, intelligence and regal beauty Anne Bassett was a flighty, young flirt that already had quite the reputation as easy to get into bed. Henry at least had good taste when he had tried to seduce Ursula.

Regardless, Anne followed the girl to the queens chambers. During Jane's confinement Anne found herself with more and more free time. Only Jane's closest ladies were needed on a daily basis and while she and Anne had found some common ground, even some form of friendship, she would never be considered a favorite. She was grateful the be spared the endless hours of sewing in dark rooms. As she followed Lady Bassett further into Jane's private bedchamber she had flashbacks to her own time as queen- the multiple times she had been forced into confinement. She pitied poor Jane this now. When she was brought in, she sunk down into a curtsy and waiting for Jane to acknowledge her.

And she continued waiting. Confused, she held her pose, her head down. She heard the other women whispering and then a sharp voice telling everyone else to leave. She risked a glance up at Jane and was shocked to see a tearful glare on her face. As the other women left, she rose up on her own and moved towards her.

"I did not give you permission to rise, Mistress Boleyn!" Jane snapped angrily and Anne immediately dropped to a curtsy again, heat flooding her face. Jane had never risen her voice to her before-this was definitely a first. Though Anne thought she knew why.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty" Anne played it safe, staying silent and holding her pose, however much it started to hurt. Luckily, Jane didn't have the patience to continue torturing her.

"Oh, get up" she snapped and Anne rose and met eyes with her again. Jane's face was red and streaked with tears, he swollen belly in between them, making her look even more pathetic. Again, even though Jane was practically spitting at her, Anne felt a wave of pity. She remembered being laid up in the royal chambers, unable to do anything, feeling useless and ugly. Meeting Anne's eyes now though, Jane burst into fresh tears. "How could you? How could you lie to me? Manipulate me into liking you?" she sobbed and Anne never felt more uncomfortable, looking at this sobbing, pitiful pregnant woman who was supposed to be her queen.

Anne knew exactly what she was talking about. She knew as soon as Edward knocked on the door that night a week ago that Jane would hear about it. She had been waiting for Jane's wrath, though she hadn't prepared a response.

"I never intended to manipulate you, Your Majesty. I have never been anything but honest to you, I swear"

"Honest?" Jane laughed harshly "Please, I know you think this is well deserved. That I am just getting what is coming to me after I stole your husband!" Jane's shouts came in between sobs and at once Anne feared for her child.

"Your Majesty...Jane- you must calm yourself" Anne moved to Jane's bedside and poured some cool water in a cup and held it out to the distraught woman. Jane moved to swat it out of her hands, but Anne moved too quickly. She shot Jane a withered look before appealing to the only thing she knew would work. "Jane, for your child, you must calm yourself. Please, drink and then we can talk" Jane looked at her though teary eyes, but finally accepted the cup. Anne sat at the chair by the bedside and waited for the queen to relax.

"Now," she said, taking the cup and setting it back on the table. "I assume you heard of what happened between the king and I a few nights ago"

Jane laughed humorlessly "Oh just the one night? Edward says the two of you seemed as close as ever"

Anne rolled her eyes again, but then took a deep breath. "Jane I swear to you, I am not the king's mistress. I have not been in his bed since we were married. I have no intention of being his mistress. I am well satisfied with my relationship with the king as it stands now and I do not want to put myself in any situation like that again." Jane was staring wide eyed at her as she spoke in a calm voice-like she'd use when speaking to an upset Elizabeth. "Henry almost killed me, Jane. Not just emotionally from the pressure for a son, or his unfaithfulness. I literally almost had my head on the block because of him" at this point Anne felt tears welling in her eyes, but she pushed them away. "I realized how close I came to death, how lucky I was to escape my marriage with my life and my daughter. And now, through our friendship, I see he has not changed at all. His obsession for a son will destroy any love he has for anyone. He decided that having his son was more important than me-more important than the love we had for each other. I thought differently, so he put me aside. He would have killed me- the woman he claimed to love, the woman who loved him, the mother of his child- for the sake of having a son as soon as possible. He couldn't even wait to try to appeal for a divorce or an annulment" now tears were slowly running down her own cheeks. She hadn't spoken this honestly about the injustice done to her before and laying it all out brought back all her bitterness. "I promise you, Jane. I do not want him."

Jane's expression had lost it's anger, but her sadness remained. The two women met eyes and a moment of true understanding passed between them. The two of them had been pushed by their families to the highest seat in the land. To be the most powerful woman in England. Yet there was no power there. Demands had been piled on them, pressure to provide a healthy heir was crippling. Anne had been unsuccessful, and she had almost lost her life. Now it was expected of Jane.

"But the other night?" Jane looked up at her, though her fury was gone.

"All his doing, I promise you. I'm guessing there was a fair amount of alcohol involved."

"And if he wants you again?" Jane questioned almost innocently, gazing up at Anne with those big blue eyes "If he asks for you, you can't refuse. He is the king."

Anne grit her teeth in anger. It wasn't fair. Her whole future depended on Henry. Jane was right. She couldn't anger him. "I will do everything I can to dissuade him."

Jane almost smiled at her. "Good luck."

 **A/N: Jane's time is almost here! I'm still taking suggestions as to what should happen with her baby! I definitely wanted the two women to clear the air and come to an understanding and for Anne to finally address how angry and hurt she is over Henry's selfishness.**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: Mary Tudor

Mary Tudor looked at the invitation from the queen in her hands and let her thoughts mull over. Ever since her loss of control in the gardens when she had slapped Anne she couldn't stop thinking about her father. It was remarkable how releasing all of her anger into one physical act had helped her in seeing the truth.

When Anne had first approached her and spoken to her that day, Mary had just been annoyed. It was as if the Boleyn whores were flaunting their freedom to her, persuading her guards to give her even a few feet of privacy. Something she wouldn't have gotten even if she begged for it, the harlot had achieved with a flutter of her eyelashes. Then she had spoken to her of her time at court. Knowing how miserable she had been and relishing in her discomfort. When Anne had said she would do what she could to improve Mary's station, the princess had lost it.

How dare the woman who took everything from her tease her with offering a semblance of human decency. How dare this woman act like she was doing Mary a favor. All of a sudden every wrong that had been done, every slight and every betrayal had clouded Mary's mind and her arm had acted by itself. Afterwards her hand had stung. It had hurt Mary quite a bit and she could only imagine how Anne had felt. She had only a moment of satisfaction seeing the harlot sway from the force before shame engulfed her.

What would her mother have thought about the woman she had become. A princess should never raise her voice, let alone brawl like a fishwife! And yet here she was, letting her anger get the best of her. And all for this cheap woman. As Mary had sunk into the snow, she expected Anne to have the guards drag her back to her rooms so she could run and tell her father what a disgrace she was. Yet Anne hadn't done that. She had soiled her gown sitting in the snow with her until her tears had ceased.

As her revelation about her father's involvement in her treatment had engulfed her, Anne had just sat beside her in the cold. A silent partner in misery. Even when the had eventually returned to the palace, Mary had waiting for someone to come and reprimand her for laying a hand on her, yet no one had come.

Mary would always hate the woman, but she could recognize that she had been unfair to place all the blame on her shoulders.

Mary stood and checked herself in the mirror before making her way to the queens apartments, her ever present guards on her heels. Mary had not seen Jane since that dreadful day she had been shunned by her father. She had received invitations a few times, but had consistently declined. She didn't really want to spend any additional time with either of her father's concubines. But after declining multiple invitations, and with no other distraction from her misery, Mary decided to take up her _stepmothers_ offer of companionship.

Nostalgia overwhelmed her as she was escorted into the queens chambers. She remembered happy moments of her childhood coming to visit her grand mother in these very rooms so many years ago. The decor had been drastically changed, but the angles of the room still called to her senses-she almost expected to see Katherine of Aragon walk out of the bedchamber with a smile on her face and her arms wide open for her daughter. One of the new queens bland ladies broke her out of her memories by gesturing that she follow her into the inner chambers where the pregnant queen was in confinement.

Upon entering the chambers Mary was struck by how hot and stuffy the room was. The fire was blazing in the fireplace and all the windows were boarded up. For the briefest of moments, Mary thought that she was almost grateful that she would never be queen and be forced to succumb to such treatment. She turned to the figure laying in the bed and swept into an elegant curtsy.

"Welcome, Lady Mary" came a warm, yet weak response. Mary rose and made her way over to the bedside, looking down on the frail woman who was the queen. Jane looked exhausted. Her skin was pale covered in sweat, yet her eyes were friendly as they looked up at her. "Please, sit with me Lady Mary. I am in need of some outside companionship" Mary did as she was told and sunk into the chair by the bedside.

"Lady Mary, I am so glad you decided to join me today. I had hoped to see you earlier, but I understand your reluctance. I hope you know how much I try to plead your case with your father. I'm sure he will find the love we both know he bears towards you and help restore you to a proper position at court." Mary ground her teeth in irritation, but tried to keep it out of her expression as she gazed at the queen. Jane looked up at her and her gaze softened "I'm so sorry he is struggling to see what is right in regards to you, Lady Mary. You do not deserve this"

"His Majesty will do as he will and it is my duty to obey him in all matters that do not strain my conscience. If he wishes me to perform the duties of a servant, I will do so without complaint." her wooden, practiced reply came and Jane smiled pityingly.

"Of course you will, my lady. Tell me, have you seen your sister, the Princess Elizabeth?"

At this Mary frowned, missing the little girl. "I have been kept to my chambers. Outside of a few liberties I have stayed where I am bid."

Mary saw Jane swallow a smile and wondered how much she knew of the _liberties_ that had allowed her to assault the Marquess.

"Would you like her to bring her to us? I know she's asked after you. She's missing her older sister" Mary felt the first genuine smile grace her features at the thought of seeing her little sister again. Elizabeth had been the only positive thing in her life since her father had declared his intentions. Mary had tried to guard her heart against the little girl that had usurped her rightful position, yet sunny Elizabeth had wormed her way into her heart.

"I would like that very much, Your Majesty" she responded with a smile.

"Dorothy?" Jane's sister appeared behind her. "Will you fetch the princess to us, please" the lady smiled and disappeared.

As Mary contemplated how to great her sister who she had missed for over a year now, she noticed Jane wince and shift herself in bed. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Mary was genuinely concerned.

Jane smiled through the pain she was obviously in. "Of course, my lady. Just a cramp or two"

"Your Majesty, let me fetch the midwife for you" Mary moved to stand, but her arm was caught in Jane's grip as a more powerful wave of pain washed over her. Terrified, Mary called for help. As the room filled with an army of midwives and ladies, Mary was pushed away and lost in the confusion. As she heard Jane gasp in pain she realized she would not be seeing her little sister today.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Jane and Henry

Jane had never been in so much pain in her life. The warm room that had been so comforting to her during her confinement now contributed to her own personal hell. That and the fact that the room was more crowded than it had ever been in her experience. Sweat rolled off her face as she gasped in pain. The buzz of excitement was obvious. Through her pain, she was glad that things were finally culminating. She had originally been terrified when her pains had started in earnest. It was a few weeks early and she did not know what that would mean for her child. Her midwives all seemed optimistic though, so she focused on the task at hand. She would finally prove herself as a wife and queen. Here, in the final hour, Jane finally allowed herself hope.

She had been hesitant to agree with all those who were adamant that she was carrying a prince. She hadn't want to tempt fate by assuming that the child she carried was the long hoped for boy. But now, surrounded by an army of midwives and excited court ladies she was caught up in the flurry. She was about to deliver the next King of England. Before she could really let that sink in, another contraction hit her and she fell back onto the pillows, clutching her sister, Dorothy's hands in a tight grip.

Henry had never been more nervous in his life. Dear God, let this finally be it. Let him finally get the son he had always begged for-a strapping young boy that he could groom to be the next King. Failure after failure had led him to desperation and here he was again, waiting on a woman in the birthing chamber. His presence chamber was full of exalting Seymour men, discussing names and who the child would favor. Tom Seymour was determined that the little boy would have Jane's blue eyes and Henry's reddish hair. He didn't seem to notice that he was describing little Elizabeth's coloring as well. Henry couldn't wait to introduce the princess to her little brother. He couldn't wait to introduce the world to his little prince. He needed everyone to know that through all the disasters that had come through his other marriages that nothing had been his fault. Jane would be proof that there was nothing wrong with Henry himself.

All he had to do was wait. He snapped his fingers to one of his grooms. The man rushed over, eager to do his bidding.

"Fetch me the Lady Anne" he asked.

"Which lady are you referring to?" there were too many damn Anne's at court. For a moment, he was tempted to send for Mistress Boleyn. He knew that her company would be a great distraction to his nerves. And he had been eager to see her again after their moment a few days past. But then he remembered that the last time he was in this exact position it was Anne who was in the bedchamber-struggling to bring a child into the world. That had been the birth of Elizabeth-only another daughter. No, he didn't want to invite those feelings into his heart right now. He just wanted a warm female body to get lost in for an hour or so to pass the time.

"The Lady Anne Bassett" The groom nodded and left to go collect the woman.

 **A/N: A quick short chapter to set up the events in the next one. I just really wanted a side by side comparison to what both in the royal couple were thinking heading into this birth. Hope everyone enjoys! Next chapter we will find out Jane and Henry's fate!**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Anne Boleyn

**WARNING: FLAGGING THIS FOR SENSITIVE TOPICS**

Eighteen hours. Anne's head was spinning from listening to Jane's constant screaming. What had started out as mild groans of pain had grown to desperate shrieks and then as time had dragged on to weak, desperate cries. Even if Anne still hated Jane as much as she had in the beginning, her heart would bleed for the woman. Coming to know her and caring for her at a certain degree had made hearing her pain that much more difficult. Anne remembered Elizabeth's birth and her first miscarriage-which had all the pain of a birth. She had thought that it was the worst pain imaginable, God's curse for womankind after Eve's betrayal.

But her labor for both of those times paled in comparison to what she imagined Jane was enduring. Anne winced again as a particularly wretched cry came from the queen's chambers. She sent another prayer for Jane's safety. She was passed praying for the babe. She had watched as the faces of the parade of midwives turned more and more grim and now she just prayed for the life of the mother. She knew Henry would probably choose his prince over any woman's life. Not that he would ever WANT to lose any wife to childbed, but it was unfortunately a common question whether to save the mother or the baby and she would bet everything she owned on what Henry's answer would be.

But Anne had been in that situation. She had put her life on the line trying to bring life into this world and she knew how terrifying it was. How everyone was considering you expendable as long as a healthy child came out of it. She would be missed and mourned, but ultimately, the child was what mattered. Anne did not think that that was fair. Another could always be conceived, but the mother's life...

So Anne prayed. She sat alone, head bowed, the only unmoving person in the turmoil that was the queen's chambers as midwives, doctors, and Jane's distraught sisters moved in a flurry around her.

She looked up out the newly uncovered windows and saw dawn gently rolling in. Jane was coming up on about twenty hours of constant pain. Anne held her head in her hands in desperation. She doubted Jane could make it. Then she heard a small cry from the room. A baby. A living baby. Anne stood and made her way though the crowd in the bedchamber and gasped at the sight. Bloody sheets, a way to pale Jane, and a tiny, whimpering infant in the arms of Doctor Linacre. Everyone seemed desperate to catch sight of the child, but Anne rushed to Jane's side. Their eyes met, and although exhausted and hazy, Anne could see the triumph and relief in her face. She reached out weakly and Anne grasped her hand. Her grip was abysmal and Anne smoothed some of the loose hair out of her sweaty face. She nodded at Jane encouragingly.

"What is it?" her voice was hoarse from her hours of screaming and Anne almost couldn't make out her words. She turned to Linacre, but his face was grim.

"A boy, Your Majesty..." Jane sobbed in relief, turning her face into Anne's shoulder. The other ladies also voiced mutters of approval and someone mentioned informing the king. "But... Your Majesty...the birth was very difficult. On the both of you. I...I don't know how long he is for this world"

His words sunk the room into silence as everyone processed them. The only sounds were the quiet whining from the weak babe in his arms. And then Jane burst into fresh tears.

"Can I hold him?" she gasped.

Linacre immediately moved to place the tiny bundle in her arms, muttering his condolences and then leaving. Outside of Jane, he was probably the second most exhausted person in the room and was probably also disappointed from not being able to bring them both out of the room safely. He had also seen his fair share of dead babies and Anne was sure he was just as tired of it as anyone. Her own heart broke for everyone in this room who had struggled the past hours, none more so than Jane.

She had fallen silent, gently running her shaking fingers over her little babies cheeks as he struggled to breathe. Anne had lost two little babies herself, but she had never struggled this much as had actually held them in her arms. She couldn't fathom the pain that Jane was experiencing in this moment. The others in the room had moved away, giving mother and son this moment together.

Anne felt her heart break. How many times had she cursed Jane Seymour's name. How many times had she prayed that the woman failed in giving Henry the son that she couldn't produce. In the heat of her anger she had even hoped for Jane's death. She stood and made her way out of the queens chambers, holding back tears as she left her rival to wait for her poor little boy to stop breathing.

 **A/N: Guys this was incredibly difficult to write. Please don't hate me.**


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Edward Seymour

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your encouraging words from the last chapter! It meant so much seeing so many positive responses to something that was so difficult to write. Here's following the aftermath from a new perspective.**

It was official-the little prince was gone. Three days after Jane's long labor and the child had left this world. Edward was honestly surprised that he lasted that long. The whole court was in mourning. Jane was still locked away in her chamber and Henry barely left his as well. Edward was glad that the court could afford the missing royals- that the nuisance in Lincoln had been resolved before his sister delivered the weak child that they had all waited for so long for. Such a waste of time. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair as he took a long drink from his wine glass.

Jane had failed. He had been in Henry's rooms when Doctor Linacre had come in. They had heard whispers that Jane had delivered and had quickly pulled Henry away from the Bassett whore just in time. They all wanted to be present when formal news arrived, wanted to celebrate the new addition to the royal nursery. He had been front and center for the disappointment. For the kings anger. He would never be able to forget how Henry's face had lost all color, only to then redden to a dangerous shade. He had asked a few clipped questions, but none had been about Jane. The doctor had offered that even after such a harsh birth, he expected Jane to recover. The only good news from the doctor. It might be a little longer than usual, but Linacre stressed that Jane would be on her feet in a matter of months. Henry's only response was to ask if she could carry another child. Edward had been furious when Linacre had hesitated on answering. The final verdict wasn't even answered-the doctor had said that only time would tell, but he remained hopeful.

Henry had curtly dismissed the doctor and then had swept into his privy chamber, slamming the door in all their faces. The gentlemen in the room had all stood by awkwardly, some even daring to offer the Seymour's their condolences. Edward had been desperate to get away from all their sniveling faces. He knew that their sympathy was only a mask. They had all been pleased when Jane failed, just like he had been after each of Boleyns miscarriages.

How could Jane let this happen? He had stressed so much how important it was that she deliver a healthy son. Had she done something to put the child in jeopardy? Once she had announced her pregnancy Henry had filled her household with midwives. Surely they would have caught anything she was doing that could harm the child?! His hand tightened around his wine goblet in frustration.

"Calm down, Edward!" His petulant wife reprimanded, moving to take the goblet from him. "No need to hurt yourself by breaking the damn thing" He could tell Anne Stanhope was also disappointed that her investment in her marriage had failed her. He and Anne did not have a happy marriage. He thought that she was a power hungry, thorny woman and he knew she considered him a cold, indifferent, greedy husband. But they were stuck together. He had needed her father's money to help bring Wolf Hall back to glory and she had bet on him after his sister had caught the king's eye. Now that Jane had failed, Anne had missed out on the power that would come from being the next King of England's aunt.

He sneered at his wife, pulling his hand out of her reach. "Like you'd care"

"I'd care that the whole of court would know that Edward Seymour had lost control out of his frustrations and acted so foolishly!" she snapped and tore away from him, stomping like a peasant woman back to their chambers. He watched her go with a glare, but relaxed his grip on the glass. The harpy was right, he couldn't let anyone see that this failure was rocking the Seymour's. Couldn't let the sharks smell blood in the water. He wouldn't put it past the Bassett family to try to push their slut onto the throne next.

They would just have to do everything they could to rectify this mistake as soon as possible. As soon as Linacre decreed that Jane was fit to conceive again, she must. And this time with a _healthy_ boy. It would be a miracle of Henry gave her a second chance-he would never give her a third.


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Henry Tudor

Henry sat in his dark chambers, staring at the roaring fire in front of him. His mind spun from the copious amounts of wine he had consumed. He had practically drowned himself the past few days. He had even vomited this morning. He had never acted so unkingly, but it was necessary. He'd rather be in a haze than deal with the emotions that had consumed him on hearing of his son's fate.

How could this happen again? Why was God so angry with him? He had jumped through hoops to get a young, fertile wife, but it seemed that at every turn he was thwarted. He had seen more dead babies in his life time than he thought a man could take. First with Katherine, then with Anne, now with Jane. Why were all his marriages cursed? He held his head in his hands and was surprised to feel tears coursing down his cheeks.

What was he going to do? Was he destined to plunge England into civil war after his death? Was Elizabeth meant to rule? Was Mary?

No, he couldn't let that happen. Elizabeth would be a fine queen consort for any monarch, the best, but she could never rule England by herself. He knew that other countries survived ruling queens, but England would never be one of them. The strong lords needed a man to guide them-not a frail woman easily swayed by her emotions. His little Bess was the closest thing to an heir that he had right now though. Henry would name anyone else his successor before he let Mary assume the throne. Before he let her pledge his country back to Rome. No, that would not do.

He needed a boy, damn it. He needed a healthy, legitimate boy. He had praised God when he had met Jane. Finally- after pious, barren Katherine and fiery, jealous Anne he had found the perfect wife. Jane was calm, gentle, and knew when to hold her tongue. A perfect, obedient woman. She had become a little boring, but she was still beautiful-a nice ornament for his court. Henry could be proud to present her to other monarchs as his consort. As long as he also had a litter of boys to also present.

How they would laugh at him now. Three wives and not a single son. Henry grit his teeth and took another swig of the sour red wine, letting it dull his senses. He would be the laughing stock of all of Europe. He had annulled one marriage, divorced from another, and now Jane had given him a weak little boy that hadn't been able to survive the week. And Linacre wasn't even sure if she could conceive another child! What was he supposed to do then? If he was shackled to another barren woman? Peasants were gifted with son after son, yet he- the KING- was denied even this simple thing. Why had God forsaken him?

He was sure that Jane wouldn't be as foolish as Katherine. She had seen what had almost happened to Anne as well. She knew that he would be kind if she stepped down from the throne without a fight. He would see what Linacre decreed in a month or two when Jane had recovered. For the sake of his appearance he could forgive one dead child. After all, he had been there for so many of Anne and Katherine's failed pregnancies. And he had witnessed so many courtiers be disappointed after 9 months of anticipation. Jane's pregnancy had gone to term, and if it hadn't been such a hellish birth, perhaps the little prince would have made it.

Yes, he thought. Jane will have one more chance-if she is able to carry again. If he divorced or annulled another marriage so quickly it would make him look heartless. Yet if a second pregnancy ended in heartbreak-or if there were no pregnancy at all- then leaving her would be justified. For his country.


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: Jane Seymour

She felt empty. Her belly still had a swell to it and Jane kept moving her fingers over the skin, remembering feeling her precious little boy kicking. He had felt so strong then. Tears welled in her eyes again at how weak he had been when she held him. They had taken him away so quickly, trying to nurse him back, trying to keep him in this world. Those three days had been agonizing until one of her midwives came in to deliver the news. She had named him Edward, much to the chagrin of her brother, and the court had lapsed into mourning for the lost little prince.

Now the court was finally righting itself. Henry had rejoined after a few days in solitude and most of the court had resumed normal activity. But not Jane. She was grateful that the doctors and midwives had announced that she needed this time to recover. She knew that if it wasn't a formal announcement, her family would have forced her to come out of her confinement. Edward and Thomas had already told her that she should do all she can to convince her doctors that she was fine-that there was no reason why she wouldn't be able to conceive and carry to term another healthy child. Jane had snapped that it was wholly out of her control and had angrily dismissed them from her rooms. They had left, but not after hinting of what would become of her if the verdict was not what they were hoping for. Jane would be cast out of the throne, their marriage annulled and she would be left with nothing. Edward had coldly told her that she should hope that Henry provide for her because she would not be welcome at Wolf Hall.

So whenever Doctor Linacre would visit, Jane would infuse her voice with optimism, trying to convince him that she was well. He would smile pityingly at her and then announce it was still too soon to tell. As soon as he would leave, the facade would fall from her face and she would sink back to the pillows, losing herself in her anguish.

Why had God been so cruel to her sweet little boy? Jane herself was no angel- she had plenty of sins that she would have to atone for, but little Edward was blameless. Why give a child breath when it would be snatched away so swiftly?

As she silently sobbed in her bed, she was interrupted by a knock. Her sister popped her head into the dark room

"Your Majesty, the Lady Anne Boleyn is here asking for an audience?" Jane nodded tearfully.

As Anne walked in and the door shut behind her, Jane looked at her appraisingly. Jane knew that Anne had had her fair share of loss as well. If there was anyone who knew the kind of anguish that came with disappointing Henry, it was Anne. Hopelessness engulfed her and she reached out to the woman who used to be her rival. Anne moved across the room with haste and grasped Jane's outstretched hand.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so so sorry" Anne's voice was thick with emotion as they sat together and fresh tears coursed down Jane's cheeks. Jane let herself go and allowed herself to lean into Anne's shoulder, drinking in the comfort the woman was offering her. Despite everything the two of them had been through together, Jane couldn't help but feel a kinship to Anne, especially in this moment. They both knew of the pressure to produce a healthy son They both knew the difficulties of having dominating male family members berating them no matter what happened. And now they both knew the overwhelming sense of loss and the crippling sensation of never knowing a child conceived. Jane allowed all her pain and anger and sorrow leak out of her as she cried in Anne's arms and Anne just held her, soothing her with calm assurances.

 **A/N: Sorry that nothing of substance has happened in the past few chapters, I just wanted to showcase what is going on in everyone's heads after the birth. In this chapter in particular I just wanted to highlight how close Anne and Jane are becoming. I know that a lot of people are saying that they don't like the friendship between them, but I've always loved the idea of them finding common ground and developing a relationship. I think the parallels between them are just too strong and I think that Anne would be sympathetic seeing all the abuse she went through happening to someone else as well. And lord knows that Jane is in need of a friend. Just my interpretation :) I promise things will start happening again soon! Please keep reading and review!**


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine: Jane Seymour

Jane flushed with embarrassment. You'd think after the months of her pregnancy, her difficult birth, and every check-up since she'd be used to Doctor Linacre looking at such a private part of her, but as she smoothed her skirts back over her knees, she doubted she'd ever be comfortable. Even if the doctor was only seeing to her health.

Just under three months had passed since Prince Edward had left this world. The court had moved on quickly, resuming normal affairs with the King presiding over them. Jane had been allowed the respite of hiding away in her rooms for this long, but her sanctuary was coming to an end- if Linacre's smile was anything to go on.

As she suspected, his words were optimistic.

"Good news, Your Majesty! It seems your rest has paid off. I see no lasting damage from your birth and no reason why you would be unable to conceive again." The ladies in the room all released a sigh of relief, as did Jane. Now all she had to do would be wait and see what Henry would do. He had come to visit her only twice. Once a few days after her little Edward took his last breath and then once a few weeks ago. He had been angry with her both times, but markedly less so the second visit.

She knew that when he first came to see her it was purely for appearances sake. He had asked after her health with a completely emotionless voice and she had answered him humbly. It had been a short visit-one made purely to satisfy the courtiers. So no one could accuse him of neglect. Then he had left her to alone again.

He had come back just the one other time, and although it was still obvious that he was angry with her, she could detect a hint of warmth in his tone and he seemed genuinely interested in her progress. She had listened to Edward and Thomas and did her best to convince him that she was recovering nicely and he had responded to her enthusiasm in the best way she could honestly expect. He had even kissed her hand and called her _sweetheart._ She knew it was calculated though. She had seen him respond positively after Elizabeth's birth and had watched as he had even forgiven Anne's first miscarriage. She was grateful that Henry was signaling that she would be given a second chance, but she knew that she wouldn't be given a third.

She knew that he would be pleased at this new development and sent the doctor with one of her ladies, and her sincere thanks, straight to his chambers to deliver the news. Her brothers had made it clear that she should rejoin court as soon as possible. They had been irritated that she had taken this long-but Jane had been adamant that she should go off of the advice from Linacre. She was glad she had stood firm, as Linacre had hinted that rushing it would be dangerous.

It had actually been on Anne's advice that Jane resisted her brothers. She had been the only one who had been solely concerned with her overall health, and not of other benefits. She had been there for Jane through almost every stage of her grief and Jane now found her indispensable. When she had recounted how Henry's second visit went, Anne had been insistent that Jane use the grace she was given to make the most of her recovery time.

" _He's already insinuated that he forgives you"_ She remembered her saying. " _It is not worth endangering yourself further by trying to get out of bed a week or two before your body is ready. Take your time, your brothers are no experts on the female body-no matter how much Thomas thinks he is- Doctor Linacre IS."_

Her words had made her laugh, but they had been so sincere. Jane knew it was what Anne had wanted to hear from family after her miscarriages and she pitied her for not having someone in her life at those tough times. She just thanked God in all her prayers that she had spoken up when Anne had been arrested. Her actions had given her a second chance to know the amazing woman.


	40. Chapter Forty: Anne Boleyn

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Your responses do wonders for my inspiration and I love that my story is being received so well! I hope you like this latest chapter, as everyone starts moving past the tragedy of Jane's son.**

Ursula caught her staring at him again. The woman gave Anne a gentle kick under the table to jolt her from her thoughts and Anne glared at her. Ursula had only grinned wickedly and returned to her meal.

"Be careful, Anne, or Master Percy will catch you" she teased, causing Anne to sputter nonsense excuses.

"I was only..." she tried, only to have her friend cut her off.

"Only dreaming of what could have been, I'm sure. He's been watching you too" at this eyes shot up from her pheasant.

"What?" Ursula gave her a knowing look and she chanced another glance at the man in question, but he seemed oblivious to the scrutiny. Anne had to admit that she had been staring. But she couldn't help it.

Ever since he had come to court she couldn't stop thinking about him-about those few weeks they had shared together so long ago. Henry Percy truly had been her first love. She had been foolish, she'd admit, but she had been young and in love. He still looked devilishly handsome and she knew several ladies at court were gossiping about him. At first, Anne had ridiculously been a little jealous, but thoughts of his wife brought her back to reality, as they did right now.

"It matters not. He will be returning to his wife soon anyway. He'll be rewarded and gone within a fortnight, I'm sure." She ignored Ursulas pitying glance and focused on the meal in front of her.

She was just waiting on the day that Percy would leave and she could return to normal. Having him around set him on edge. There were just too many memories that threatened to overwhelm her when he was near. Unfortunately he had seemed unaffected by the awkwardness as he seemed to _accidentally_ run into her on several occasions. And it seemed Henry had taken a liking to the man. But she refused to allow him to be overly familiar with her. She had her hands full trying to keep Henry at bay. Having both men at court was impossible.

As the room was cleared for dancing, Anne allowed herself to fade into the background. That didn't last very long as the object of her thoughts strode towards her and held out his hand. Anne reluctantly accepted Hal's hand and allowed him to lead her to the center of the floor. The two didn't speak at first as they let the music wash over them, moving in perfect tandem. Anne had always remembered that he had been a good dancer, and Anne herself was one of the best at court, but together they were flawless. Anne found herself letting the burdens over the past weeks lift from her shoulders. Carefree, she let Hal spin her around and before she knew it, she was laughing out loud. Only Hal could make her feel this weightless, this relaxed.

"There's the Anne I remember" his easy, charming smile overtook his features and Anne allowed herself to return it.

"And where's the Hal I remember?" she teased. "The absolute flirt that would never be dancing with the same woman twice?" she gestured towards the multitude of ladies looking on jealously and Hal snorted before the dance brought them close together. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer than was absolutely necessary and he whispered in her ear.

"I seem to remember that once I met you, they were all doomed to be disappointed night after night" his warm breath tickled her and her throat caught at the familiar sensation. "Whenever you were near, I could see no one else."

She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and she knew that she was blushing. How could he make her feel this way so quickly? After everything she had been through, all the pain and heartache that a love match had brought her-both times!- she wouldn't let him sweep her off her feet. She needed to give the both of them a reality check.

"And now that's your _wife's_ job." she shot at him icily. To his credit, he took the change of her demeanor with grace and they hadn't missed a single step of the dance. As the steps took them apart from one another, Anne almost felt guilty. When they were brought back together he looked at her solemnly.

"Forgive me, Anne. I did not mean to offend you." the timing was almost perfect as the music came to and end and he bowed to her and left her alone. Anne watched his retreating back and felt a sense of loss. Perhaps she had been to rough with him. It wasn't his fault that he had been forced to marry the Talbot girl. His father had immediately betrothed him to another woman after the scandal and it was one of the shortest betrothals Anne had seen. Back then her sister Mary had brought her news of his nuptials and Anne remembered crying for two days straight. Her father had finally come to her and reprimanded her sharply. He had forbidden her from showing any further remorse. It had truly been a hard lesson for a young girl who had just had her heart broken.

She had remembered when her father had first started pushing her towards the king how guarded she had been. She had wanted nothing to do with him outside of the further advancement of her family. She had been angry with everyone, her father and uncle and even Henry himself for existing and giving her family the opportunity to use her like this. It was only after weeks of him humbling himself to be with her that she began to have some feelings develop.

Alone on the floor, surrounded by mingling and laughing courtiers, she felt a wave of loneliness crash over her. She raised her eyes to the royal dais, honestly looking towards Jane, with whom she had grown close, and met eyes with the king. He was glowering at her with a look of anger mixed with lust. The look frightened her and she felt an unmistakable need to flee. She turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could without attracting attention away from the great hall. She ran from the court, from the stares, from the two men who had turned her world upside down, and away from the memories.


	41. Chapter FortyOne: Jane Seymour

Jane watched Anne dancing with Henry Percy and allowed a smile to come to her face. Anne looked truly happy as Percy swung her around. The two made a perfect couple. She had heard rumors that they had been involved years ago, before Anne caught the king's eye, but she had never thought anything about them until tonight as she saw the obvious chemistry between them. She chanced a sideways glance at her husband and wasn't surprised to see that he was also watching the pair. He, however, didn't look happy like she was. The look on his face was not one she thought she had ever seen on his face. She couldn't tell whether he wanted to kiss her or kill her, his expression was so mixed. Jane realized this was the first time he had seen her truly happy without him. Ever since Anne had been brought back to court she had been miserable and alone. She had found peace with her family and with Jane herself, but Jane knew that being back at the same court she had once presided over couldn't be easy. That it must weigh on her every single day. The ladies in Jane's household were controllable, but not every courtier was, let alone foreign visitors. Jane knew that wherever Anne went she was followed with harsh whispers and snickers as the people gossiped about her. Jane pitied her, but there wasn't too much she could do to help outside of her own household. When she had spoken to Anne about it once, she had just waved her fears away.

" _They don't bother me. Not anymore."_

Anne's emotionless words had been unconvincing, but Jane had let the matter drop. There wasn't much that anyone could do-people would always talk and Anne's situation had been quite the scandal. Jane could only do what was within her power, so she vowed to always try.

Even now, as Anne found a moment of happiness, she was the center of attention. Everyone was watching she and Percy and occasionally glancing at Jane's husband and Jane herself to gauge their reactions. The queen made a point to appear unfazed by the gossips as she plastered a smooth smile on her face, but Henry was not so discreet. Jane figured she should be upset that her husband was looking on another so passionately so soon after she had returned to court, but she was surprised at herself for not feeling that way at all. Perhaps it was due to her budding relationship with Anne. She knew that she had nothing to fear from her old rival. Anne would not undermine her and try to take her place. And she knew that Anne was not interested in opening her heart back up to Henry.

Jane was alarmed when an instant later the carefree smile was wiped from Anne's face. The couple looked as if someone had doused them with cold water and Jane could only speculate along with the rest of court what had happened. Percy strode away from Anne, leaving her alone on the deserted dance floor. She watched as Anne turned toward the dais and met eyes with her husband. Anne's face filled with fear before her gaze darted towards Jane. Jane saw the plea in her eyes as she turned and basically ran from the room. She placed a hand on her husbands arm to keep him from running after her. He shot her a warning glare before shaking her off, but he stayed in his seat. Jane then turned back to the courtiers, watching them calm from Anne's sudden departure. They all turned to one another and began the whispering again. She caught sight of Percy, who had watched Anne go with a panic stricken look on his face. He turned and met Jane's gaze and she saw the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I am afraid I am feeling unwell. If you will excuse me" Jane rose and walked away from her husband before he could tell her to stay. "Enjoy the festivities, ladies. Mistress Boleyn shall assist me." She waved away her ladies and motioned for only Mary to follow her.

The two women made their way towards Anne's rooms and Jane wondered what she should say. Anne had been there through Jane's heartbreak over her child and now she only wished to return the favor. When they came upon the chambers, she asked Mary to beg permission for her to enter. She was sure Anne wouldn't send her away, but she felt it would be disrespectful to invade Anne's private space. As she hoped, Mary came to usher her in quickly.

"Could you fetch some wine for us, Mary? I think the three of us need some time away from court" Jane smiled at the woman and she returned it.

"And men" Mary quipped before skirting past the queen and heading towards the kitchens. Jane chuckled as she entered the room, drawn to the sound of muffled sniffling. She found Anne curled up on the ground next to the fireplace. Her tears had stopped flowing but the ones originally shed had left their tracks down her face and her eyes were still swollen. She used the sleeves of her gown to wipe away the tears from her face as she looked up at Jane.

Jane didn't think she'd ever seen Anne Boleyn look so pitiful before. Anne made to rise and pay her respects to her monarch, but Jane surprised her by joining her on the ground. They both sat, disregarding their crumpled gowns, and stared into the fire. Anne's sniffling soon ceased and Jane glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know" came the honest answer. "I just feel so alone. And unwanted. And scorned. All those snakes out there can't get enough of the fact that I was thrown down from the throne and now walk among them again. I can see the elation in their faces. And Henry...it's like he doesn't even know what he's done to me! He acts as though he didn't reject me. Acts as though nothing ever happened and he can still take me to bed" at this point in her ramblings she seemed to be aware of what she was saying. "Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty! I didn't-" Jane held up a hand to stop her apologies.

"Please. I know how he's like. And call me Jane. At least right now when we're alone" Anne smiled.

"Jane. I know I'm better off now. My marriage to the king almost killed me. Literally. And even when were still married I wasn't happy. Losing Henry was probably the best thing that happened to me. Outside of my daughter. I thought that having Henry's love and having the crown would make me happy. But Henry was so fickle and the crown certainly did not bring me any happiness. But now I'm alone. Outside of Mary and George what true friend do I have at court?"

Jane tried not to be hurt by her words. Of course Anne wouldn't feel the same way that she did. After all, what had Jane really been able to offer her? Anne looked up then and seemed to read Jane's thoughts.

"Well...did have. I thought I'd always hate you, Jane. But I don't anymore. Not at all. In fact you've become one of the only non-family members I feel like I can truly trust. It's weird how that worked out, right?" Anne chuckled. "But now Hal has come to court and it's like I feel his rejection just as strongly. Here's this man that I loved so freely. With Henry there were always complications. My family was always pushing us together. But Hal and I were drawn to each other on our own. And I fell in love with him just as he did with me. The king could have any woman he wanted because he is the king. Hal could have anyone he wanted because he was so charming. And he wanted me. But he abandoned me too. Just like every man in my life" Jane listened as Anne's words got more and more heated and she felt her heart bleed for her.

Jane had never known true love. She knew exactly what Anne meant when describing how she and Henry had come to love each other. It was almost the mirror of her relationship with the man. She had been flattered that he had come to her, and that mixed with her families urging had been what brought them together. Henry's confidence that he could get any woman he wished had tainted the experience for her, just like it had apparently with Anne. But from what she could tell Henry Percy had truly loved her.

She placed an arm around Anne's shoulders and let her cry. At this point, Mary Boleyn reentered with a large flagon of wine. Jane and Mary helped Anne out of her next to ruined gown and into something lighter. Mary also slipped into a dressing robe and Anne lent Jane something similar. The ladies sat by the fire, drinking wine and talking about nonsense. Jane had not felt so relaxed since she had come to court all those years ago as Anne's lady in waiting. She could also see the healing affect on Anne as the swelling of her eyes faded and a smile returned to her face.

 **A/N: Yay Tudor style slumber parties!**


	42. Chapter FortyTwo: Anne Boleyn

If Anne could get through this day, then she'd be fine. Just one more day of feeling like this and Hal would be gone from court. But now his wife had joined him. Today the king would be formally thanking the duke for his assistance with bringing about a peaceful resolution the the Lincoln rebellion. Of course the duchess would be present. Mary Talbot had been at court only a few days and Anne had yet to see her. But now, lined up in the great hall, the whole of court waiting for the couple to walk towards their grateful monarchs.

As mother to the heir of the throne, Anne stood almost at the foot of the dais with her daughter. Elizabeth had been excited to be present for such a formal event. Because of her age, she was normally kept away from ceremonies such as this, so Anne had to wonder whether Henry had declared his intentions of having her there only to ensure that Anne herself would also attend. Ever since he had seen the two of them dancing that night a week ago he had treated her as if he was angry. He was acting like a child. He had thrown HER away, yet was so easily made jealous as soon as a man paid her any attention. Even a married man like Hal. It would be just like him to manipulate the situation so that Anne would be disappointing her daughter if she skipped the ceremony that forced her to witness the married couple together. Yet here she was-forcing herself to stand stoically as the trumpets blared in her ears.

Finally the couple was announced. Anne felt a twisted sense of satisfaction to see that Mary Talbot was not a beautiful woman. At least not as pretty as she was. She cursed herself for her own vanity and tried to push such evil thoughts away and focus on her elegant curtsy as the whole court bowed before the honored. She felt his gaze on her as he passed, but she kept her eyes fixed on the floor. The rest of the ceremony went by in a haze as Anne watched Henry pronounce his gratitude for Hal's wise advice. As the courtiers filed out into the dining hall for the following feast, Anne ignored both the king and Hal's obvious attempts to get her attention. She ushered Elizabeth to her seat and then found one in between Ursula and Mary. Both women seemed to sense that Anne needed the protection of a crowd and they stuck by her for the entire evening.

Their protection was dropped as the dancing began. Luckily, Anne's army had a secret weapon. George stepped up and claimed her hand before any other could approach her. Her brother quickly had her forgetting her troubles as he quipped here and there about new gossip or funny tidbits that he had learned. Anne used her turns to take in the room and noticed that Jane was doing a good job of distracting her husband.

She was pleased to see that Jane actually looked happy in Henry's presence. The royal couple had been so miserable since the loss of their little prince, but she was glad to see that it seemed they were moving past the tragedy. She breathed easy knowing that she wouldn't be having any trouble from the king tonight.

"Uh oh" George's mutterings caught her attention and she turned to him, confused. Before she could ask him what was wrong the dance had her switching partners. She turned into another man's arms and instantly knew why her brother had been upset. She tried not to focus on the man in front of her. Hal seemed equally unsure of what to say and they danced in awkward silence.

"Can we speak? In private?" the tone of his voice made Anne finally look up into his eyes and they were full of regret.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she whispered.

"Please. I just... I don't want to leave feeling like this." She nodded stiffly.

"Meet me in the chapel in 15 minutes." with that the dance took her back to her brother. George looked at her questioningly but Anne just shook her head.

Was she making a mistake? How much could one conversation hurt? And then he would be gone and she would never have to worry about it again. She bit her lip in worry, but 10 minutes later she managed to find herself on the way to the chapel. Her mind was so conflicted as she waited in the dark. When the door finally opened she jumped. Covered in shadows, Hal approached her.

"Anne," even now, with a tone full of heartbreak and regret her name sounded sweet from his lips. She resisted the urge to close the gap between them and let him fold her into his arms. "Thank you so much for coming. I just...I wanted... I had to see you. I wanted to apologize. It's not fair of me to come to you and pretend like everything was how it used to be. I know how everything has changed. I know what you've been through. When news came of your imprisonment I had a horse saddled and I was headed here when I received news you were released. I'm just so far away. If anything had happened to you, I wouldn't have gotten here in time." He clutched at her hands tightly and she could hear the emotion in his voice. Back towards the end of her queenship she had realized she was in trouble and had reached out to the French king for help. She would never have thought about sending anything to Hal. That he had reacted so strongly after not being in contact with her for so many years surprised her.

"I want you to know that no matter what, I will always do what I can for you. If you or Elizabeth are ever in trouble, I will help you. I need you to know that. I let them take you from me once and I've regretted it my whole life." At this he lifted his fingers and caressed her cheek. She hadn't realized she had started crying. He brushed the tears away and held her face gently in his hands. "I needed to tell you that. I just...I needed you to know." He leaned into her and Anne hated herself for wanting his kiss. He turned her face and his lips instead hit her cheek. It was so tender and gentle of a movement Anne felt fresh tears well in her eyes. "I doubt I'll ever see you again. I just needed to see your face one last time. And I needed you to know that the only thing I ever regretted was letting you go." With those emotional words he turned and left Anne alone in the dark room.

She gasped in anguish as waves of regret crashed over her. She didn't want him to go. She had vowed that she would never allow herself to need anyone else, but she still didn't want him to leave. He made her feel so special and loved.

But she had to let him go. He was married. There was nothing she could do to keep him. She couldn't let what could have been drown her.


	43. Chapter FortyThree: Jane Seymour

Jane looked at the woman in front of her curiously. She pitied Henry Percy. Anne Boleyn was a vibrant, beautiful, kind woman. To have to settle for brittle Mary Talbot must have been hard for him. Mary was dressed ornately, yet gaudily. The woman was obviously dressed in her best and seemed overawed by having an audience with the queen. Jane herself was wearing a rather simple gown, with some light jewels. It was a little awkward to be dressed so simply when the woman across from her was done up in such finery. Lady Mary seemed oblivious to the tension though as she sunk into an insanely deep curtsy. Jane quickly rose the woman and invited her to come sit in her presence chambers.

"I hear you are to be headed back home on the morrow" Jane started, motioning for one of her ladies poured some tea for the women.

"Yes, Your Majesty" the smile slipped slightly from the woman's face, but she soon corrected it. "I will be missing the liveliness of court. My _husbands_ home is quite the opposite." Jane did not miss the sneer when mentioning the duke. She decided to press and see what she could find out about the couple.

"I'm sure Master Percy does what he can to entertain you. It can't be so cold with a man like him around" The smiles and nods of her ladies confirmed that any of them would gladly switch places with the duchess. The only woman who seemed unaffected was the man's wife.

Mary Talbot practically rolled her eyes. "I'm sure" she clipped sarcastically."I'm just glad when he finally brought be to court from that frozen wasteland it was after the _false_ queen was removed." her words brought subtle gasps from her ladies and Jane made an almost imperceptible movement to send them to the other side of the room. Mary seemed to not even notice as she continued her rambling. "I mean...it would have been so hard to have to come to court and pay respects to that _woman_. Thank God I can instead meet Your Majesty."

Jane had to bite her tongue to not berate this woman for talking that way about Anne. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that there were plenty of people in the country that thought similarly. She couldn't change all their minds. But perhaps she could change Mary's.

"His Majesty's marriage to the Marquess of Pembroke was a true and lawful marriage. Their daughter is the king's heir-"

"A bastard in all but name. The Boleyn whore married my husband before she ever met the king. All of her children, whether they lived or died, were bastards." Jane looked on in horror, her mouth open in shock as the duchess spoke heatedly. "That's why I've made sure his seed never stuck with me. If I allowed him to plant a child it would surely be as cursed as that witches children."

"That is enough, Mistress Percy!" Jane stood in anger and looked down her. Mary Talbot looked up at her fearfully, only just realizing that her words had not been welcomed. "Anne Boleyn is twice the woman you are! How dare you wish that hate upon her innocent children?! You will leave my sight at once and you will not return. Go back to the home you call a wasteland. I pity your husband who has to put up with such an obstinate, hateful woman as a wife. If you had any sense you would leave now without another word!" Jane had never once raised her voice like this to a stranger. Hell, she didn't think she had ever spoken to someone like this in her life. Her ladies had stopped all they were busying themselves with and watched as Jane unleashed her fury on the lady. This was clearly the first time they had ever seen her react this way.

She whirled away from the panic stricken woman and slammed the door of her privy chamber. She heard as her ladies ushered out Mary Talbot all while the woman loudly protested her wrong doing. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe how she had lost control like that. But it had felt so good. Jane had always been soft spoken and agreeable-even as a child. She had always just bitten her tongue whenever anyone upset her. But listening to Mary's words had infuriate her beyond belief. She greatly pitied Henry Percy to have to live with that harpy. The words she had said about Anne had been cruel. That woman had no idea what she was talking about.

Thank God the Percys would be leaving court tomorrow. Jane never wanted to see that woman's face again. She was only sorry that Henry would also be gone.


	44. Chapter FortyFour: Henry Tudor

**A/N: So I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'm sorry for the delay of chapters. I had a small bout of writers block, but I THINK I got some inspiration back. This chapter is very short and I apologize for that after a long wait, but I am going to try to post another chapter if not tonight, then tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for your patience! Please review!**

King Henry watched smugly as the Percy's were loaded into their carriage in the main courtyard. Henry Percy had given him wise counsel and for that he would always be grateful, but he was glad to see the back of the man. He couldn't help his eyes straying towards the watching court-looking for a certain face. He was disappointed to not see her here, though. He didn't know what to think of Anne missing this last bit of ceremony of a prominent family leaving court. Did she stay away because she did not care? Henry hoped so, but knew he was probably wrong. She stayed away because she didn't want to be witness to his departure and that thought infuriated him. He had left the two alone during the duke's stay for the most part-but he had watched every interaction. He had not cared what anyone had said about Anne in the beginning of their courtship but he had still heard the rumors. Seeing Anne and Percy together these past days had brought back all his suspicions.

What infuriated him the most was that there was nothing to be done about it. He had no valid grounds to shower his anger on the couple. Anne was no longer his wife. He had not even made moves yet to make her his mistress. He had no legitimate claim to her to force Percy away and he knew that Anne was not doing any pushing. He needed someone to remind Anne the benefits of having the King's favor-as she seemed to have forgotten.

He let the thought roll in his mind as he turned away from the departing carriage to offer his arm to the queen. Jane smiled daintily and walked with him back to the castle. He asked after her health and she did the same and they traded nonessential pleasantries until they parted to head to their own chambers. As always with Jane, things were smooth and easy and undeniably boring. Things had gotten better between them as she healed from her painful birth and he returned to her bed, but for Henry, their nights were a duty. He was hoping that she would announce another pregnancy soon and he could find some passion elsewhere. Again his thoughts turned to Anne. Fiery, enigmatic, exciting and all consuming Anne.

How could he remind her that the attention of a king was an honor? One much more rewarding than that of a paltry duke? Perhaps he ought to speak to her brother. He had done his best to restore George Boleyn to favor after the nasty accusations against him were proven false. He had worked to make sure that the court did not treat him disdainfully, that he was still an honored courtier-even if he no longer held the title of brother-in-law to the king. Yet although George had graciously accepted all the titles and honors bestowed upon him, they had lost the familiar warmth they had shared ever since the charming man had come to court as a young man. At the time, Henry had not seen it as too much of a loss and absolutely understood the man's coldness, but now he was seeing the lasting effects of losing his advocacy. Anne no longer saw any benefit of trying to please her sovereign. No benefit to allowing him to take her into bed. Henry ground his teeth as he sought a solution.

Looking about his courtiers, he saw the Seymour brothers speaking to each other. Like a sudden click, a thought burst into Henry's mind and he smiled. Oh yes...all Anne needed was a little push.


	45. Chapter FortyFive: Edward Seymour

Edward steepled his fingers together and rested his chin as he glanced around the council chamber. The ambitious gleam in his eye gave him a cat-like expression and all the members of the kings council were aware that the Seymour brothers were pleased with the recent turn of events. King Henry had finally decided what to do with the Boleyn witch. Edward had originally been worried that the King would choose a high ranked official to be her husband- one that would give Anne a way to champion her daughters position. A man who would use his influence at court to serve his wife's interests, even if they ran counter to Edward's plans. He knew that Anne was manipulative and could cause him further troubles if she had a powerful husband. He had hoped that Henry would marry her to a small noble who didn't frequent court.

But to have her directly in his control...It was too good to be true. For his part, Thomas looked about as smug as possible. When the king had first presented his idea of wedding Thomas and Anne, Edward was almost worried he would have to convince his brother the opportunities the match would give them, but it looked like Thomas would not need much convincing. Thomas had always loved fiery, beautiful women, so perhaps this challenge was one that intrigued him. Edward would leave Thomas to break the mare as he saw fit, as long as he didn't allow her to interfere with his work.

Yes the Anne problem would soon be solved. Now all he needed was for Jane to fall pregnant again. As soon as she birthed a little prince for England, the Seymour's would forever be safe-forever ingrained in the history of England. Edward would make sure the next king would remember his family. With how King Henry lived, Edward wouldn't be surprised to land himself a regency while the little boy came of age. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips at the thought of the power he would wield.

As the brothers left the council chambers, Edward could see that Thomas was just as pleased.

"Congratulations, brother." Edward nodded stiffly. "I expect you to take this opportunity and use it wisely" he warned.

Thomas grinned at him wickedly "I can't wait to show that woman her place. She's had it a long time coming." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do what you will as long as there are no obvious complaints. You will make the family proud, Thomas. Finally" With that, Edward left his brother and made his way towards his chambers. As he rounded the corner, he came face to face with one of his biggest rivals.

"I'm sure you're pleased with the recent turn of events" George Boleyn hissed through clenched teeth. "You can't think he'll actually go through with the betrothal?"

"I know he will" Edward snapped, annoyed at the man for throwing doubt into his mind regarding the situation.

"Please, he's just trying to scare her. Show her what he could do if she doesn't obey him. Do you honestly think he'd offer her willingly to another families control? Any control that was not his own?" Edward couldn't help but stare and accept the logic. "If he was truly wishing to diminish her power at court, would he be inviting my father back as French ambassador?" George asked heatedly.

This Edward had not heard. "Thomas Boleyn is to come back to court?" he asked fearfully. What was the king's angle? Was George right? When George looked at him smugly, Edward felt a ripple of rage surge through him. "Regardless-" he growled "-of your father's presence, he announced to the council his plans for your sister and my brother. It'll all be arranged and I will be calling her sister soon" He turned and stomped through the growing throngs of courtiers, his earlier mood evaporated.


	46. Chapter FortySix: Anne Boleyn

Anne made her way through the hallways and tried her best to ignore the smirks and the whispers behind her back. Ever since Hal had left court, Anne was again fodder for the gossips. She had tried her hardest to not let it faze her, but on days like today, it was difficult. When a particularly loud chuckle rang in her ears, she darted down a more secluded hallway. She hated running from them-showing any kind of weakness. She wanted to let them all know that their words couldn't touch her, but she knew she'd be lying.

She sighed and kept her head down, avoiding everyone's gaze. It seemed as if the whispers had grown over the last couple of days. Anne had originally thought that it was just due to Hal's departure, but Henry had called her to his rooms just yesterday to give her some unexpected news. Thomas Boleyn was being recalled to court.

Anne had not seen her father in over a year-ever since she had been locked away in the tower. She had heard that he had blatantly condemned her when she had been arrested-practically calling for the harshest of punishments to be inflicted. Upon her release, Henry had been kind enough to ask her if she had wanted him back at court and Anne had only hesitated slightly before declining. She had received a few letters from him while she was at her Pembroke estates, but they had all been fed to the fire unopened. She loved him-of course she did. She could still remember the countless times that she had run to him as a child and he had lifted her in the air-spinning her around while she giggled breathlessly. The 'papa' of her childhood greatly contrasted to the man he had become once she had the crown on her head.

Henry had been delicate when informing her of his actions, and for that Anne was grateful. It was within his right to bring whomever he desired to his court, but he had known that she was hesitant to come face to face with her father again. He had stressed that he had need of the man, but had offered to find another representative. It had been a hollow invitation, as Anne was expected to grant permission, but it was still a kind thing to do.

Henry had run both hot and cold towards her ever since the duke's departure. Most of the time he had been sweet and considerate-coming to her and asking for her advice, sitting with her and little Elizabeth, and just being overall pleasant. But on occasion, he had seemed almost angry with her, glaring at her over dinner, speaking to her curtly, and all but shunning their daughter. Anne sighed and continued on her way, the courtiers moving to let her pass.

Anne's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of shoes before her that did not jump to one side like the others. Her eyes raised from the floor to meet with a very unpleasant surprise.

"Master Seymour" she murmured quietly and dipped her knees. Technically she outranked Thomas Seymour, but she figured it would be better to show deference. Both Seymour brothers had been touchy around her, and the way Anne's day was going, she preferred to not rankle any existing argument. She moved to side step the man, but was stopped by an arm reaching around her, closing off her exit. His catlike gaze unnerved her as a smug smile came over his features. "May I help you?" She raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Lady Anne" he practically purred. "I've missed you the past few days. Court without your bright presence has been quite dull." His syrupy words dripped like honey as his arm snaked through hers, pulling her along with him. Anne was confused as she couldn't think of two moments in the past six months that she had had a conversation with the man. Why was he now seeking her out? Lord knows he wanted something from her-but what? It had to have something to do with Jane, but Anne couldn't think of what it could be. She allowed him to drag her through the halls and listened to him drone on and on. She was irritated that as they strolled together they drew more attention from the surrounding courtiers- exactly what she was looking to avoid today. The best she could do was not add fodder to the gossips

She plastered a brittle smile on her face and forced herself to keep up the conversation, saying just the proper responses to his words. Luckily, the Seymour man wasn't looking for too much from her conversation-wise. He seemed content just to chatter on about his hunt, or his new hounds, or other trivial matters. To be honest, Anne was quickly becoming deathly bored smiling and nodding to his words. She saw her brother across the hall and sent him a desperate look. His expression darkened, but he changed his direction to come up to them.

"Oh, George!" she called out when he approached. Anne was slightly confused when Thomas' grin only grew at the interruption, but shook it away as she smiled serenely at him. "Forgive me, Master Seymour, I fear I have much to discuss with my brother." She detangled her arm from the man and tried not to grimace as he bent over her hand and pressed his lips to the back. George still looked on murderously, causing a sense of unease to trickle into her mind. She knew that George, like herself, despised the Seymour brothers, but he usually did a better job of not showing it in public.

"It's no bother, Lady Anne," he smirked at George and her, "I'm sure we can continue our chat sometime in the near future. I feel as if we'll be spending MUCH more time together in the future. " His smug look did little to calm her nerves and as he sauntered away, she raised her eyebrow at George in question.

"Come, Anne" George said through gritted teeth, gripping her arm almost painfully. "We have much to discuss."


	47. Chapter FortySeven: George Boleyn

George winced as a particularly loud screech came from his sister.

When he had found that dog, Seymour, clutching at his sister earlier today, he had been furious. This temporary insanity of the King's could have dire consequences if it lasted long enough for Edward Seymour to push for a wedding. George was certain that this betrothal was just Henry's desperate attempt to somehow exert his power over Anne, to intimidate her into bed with him, but ever since announcing it a few days ago, he had allowed both Seymour brothers to start drawing up terms.

He hadn't wanted to bring it to Anne's attention to cause unnecessary worry, but as he saw Thomas' smug grin with Anne on his arm, he knew it was time. He hadn't expected the blood to completely drain from her face or for her to practically faint in his arms though. He had cursed his pathetic timing as he had rushed her to his own rooms-as they were much closer than hers. He had snapped at his groom to fetch Mary and had slammed the door, giving Anne some privacy to react.

By the time their sweet sister had arrived, Anne had run out of things to smash to the ground in anger. Mary had stood shocked, watching George try to contain their sister's fury.

Now he sat by the hearth exhausted, listening to Anne alternate between yelling in anger and crying out in hopelessness while Mary's soothing voice tried to calm her. George rubbed his temples, trying to chase away the growing headache.

"It will NEVER happen" Anne declared for only the fifth time in the last hour.

"Of course it won't," Mary tried to calm her. "Henry won't force you, Anne."

George snorted. "Yes he would." his words were met by a fierce glare from Anne and exasperated pleading from Mary. "That's the whole point of this, isn't it? He's trying to show that Anne is within his power to do whatever he wants-regardless to how she feels. He picked the most vile husband he could. Hand selected the one that Anne would protest the most. He did that for a reason. He's expecting her to fight him on this. He WANTS her to. Wants to be able to exert his power over her." Anne looked ready to spit fire. "You angered him while Hal was here, Anne. You showed the whole court that Henry is not the only man who has held your heart."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" she ground out. "I will NOT marry that man!"

George rolled his eyes at her insistence. "I won't let it happen, Anne. Trust me-I don't think Henry even wants it to happen. He just wants to prove a point"

A knock on the door interrupted him and he gestured for Mary to answer it while he moved towards Anne and placed his hands on her shoulders, willing her to calm herself in front of company.

"Your my sister, Anne. I've already allowed far to much to happen to you without my protection." She visibly reacted to his words, her eyes filling with tears. "I will not allow this. I'll be damned before I allow one of those Seymours to call themselves my brother."

She took a deep breath before looking up at him helplessly. "But what do I do?"

Before George could answer, a voice cut in behind him.

"Perhaps I could assist you with that."


	48. Chapter FortyEight: Jane Seymour

Jane sat serenely on her throne looking over the court. Things had been going very well for her the past week or so. Her husband continued to be kind to her, she had even participated in a few dinners of state to entertain visiting guests, and she was late in her courses. She absentmindedly swept her hand over her flat belly, praying for a child. A healthy prince for England. Her gaze drifted to her husband sitting beside her. Henry seemed irritated as he listened to the daily requests of him. His foot was tapping incessantly and he was gritting his teeth covertly. She placed a delicate hand upon his and his fingers curled around hers. He flashed her a tight smile before returning his attention to the crowd. Jane was pleased to see his jaw relax.

She looked back out at court and met eyes with her brother, Edward. He stood with Thomas off to the side, close to the dais and was overseeing the petitioners with a sharp gaze. His eyes narrowed at Jane and she forced herself to look away. Edward was the one dark spot that she couldn't get rid of. Not until she had produced a son. Perhaps even two or three princes were needed before he stopped pressuring her.

Her eyes moved to her second brother and narrowed. Thomas sure had looked pleased with himself lately. The look on his face was so reminiscent of the day when they were children and their father had gifted the boys with prize puppies from his best hounds litter. Edward's puppy had suddenly came down with some sort of illness and within days, Thomas had the lone dog. Jane had remembered feeling so sorry for poor Edward and the little weak puppy, but Thomas' grin had stuck in her head. That same smugness was painted on his face now and it sent a shiver down Jane's neck.

The heralds trumpets shook away any remaining nerves and Jane sat straighter in her seat. She could hear the crowd grow slightly louder at whoever entered and she shared a confused look with her husband. As the crowd parted, Jane felt her eyes widen at the show laying out in front of her and a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. Coming towards the dais, in a show of absolute unity, was the entire Boleyn family. Anne, Mary, George and Thomas swept into their bows at the foot of the dais before Anne stood with a clear smile on her face.

"Your Majesties, may I present my father, Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Wiltshire, Ormond, and Viscount Rochford." Thomas stepped forward and did another hasty bow before Anne linked her arm in his.

Jane covered her curiosity with a gentle smile. She and Anne had spent many a night speaking of her father and his betrayal-especially since Henry had announced his return to court. For her to act so warmly towards him was certainly a surprise. She slid her gaze to her husband and saw confusion swimming in his eyes. He looked utterly baffled by this display and Jane had to stifle a laugh.

"You are welcome to court, Lord Rochford. I have great need of your services. I shall have quarters made ready for you-" He moved to summon his grooms, but was interrupted by Anne.

"If it pleases Your Majesty, there are a collection of apartments in the east tower that remain unoccupied. I would ask your leave to relocate our entire family." She spoke with a dazzling smile and Henry could only nod stiffly in response.

But then something truly surprising happened. As the Boleyn's moved to make room for the next petitioner, they walked straight toward the Seymour family. Thomas Boleyn shook hands with a confused Edward and Anne sent her betrothed a flirtatious smile. The entire court began whispering furiously at this new development and Henry looked about ready to launch himself into a tirade. It was only Jane's cool fingers on his that kept him from leaping towards them.

The rest of the afternoon, Henry remained in a dark mood, glaring at his former wife giggle and whisper to the younger Seymour brother. To their credit, the brothers looked equally baffled by the attention and as more and more glares were sent their way, Edwards expression got more and more grim. When he finally met Jane's eyes, she was surprised to see blame in his gaze.


	49. Chapter FortyNine: Anne Boleyn

Anne kept the smile painted on her face as she walked her father to their new chambers. To his credit, Thomas Boleyn did a remarkable job regaling her of his time spent in the country. A few of her loud laughs might even had been real-not that she would ever let him know. As soon as the king's ushers had left them in their new apartments, she dropped her father's arm and took a few steps away, rubbing her temples and sighing in annoyance. George followed them in with a bright grin.

"Well that went well!" he declared brightly and Anne rolled her eyes. She sank down into the chair by the window and appraised her father, who looked on rather smugly.

"Tell me again how this is supposed to work?"

"Henry expects you to fight," Her father explained. "He expects you to hate this-"

"Which I do."

He continued over her like she hadn't spoken, "-and to beg him to change his mind. He wants you utterly in his power and dependent on his goodwill. He doesn't actually want to share you with Thomas Seymour. He wants you to come to him on your knees, willing to do anything he desires to free you. You will not give him that."

"But isn't that what you want? Me back in the king's bed?" she sneered at him.

Thomas Boleyn sent a glance towards his son and gave an almost imperceptible move of his chin towards the door. George grinned at her and then left her with her father.

Once they were alone, she was startled when her father knelt at her feet and looked up at her.

"I do not want you to become a whore, Anne. Not when you used to be queen."

She bit back tears and thought for a moment that she could see her papa again.

"You won't push me to seduce Henry again?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't want you to be in his bed again." Anne smiled and clasped his hands in hers.

"I want you on the throne."

 **A/N: Very, very short chapter, I know. I had meant it to actually be with the previous chapter and have it all narrated by Anne, but we hadn't really heard from Jane in a moment and I wanted to play it out in her head.**


	50. Chapter Fifty: Henry Tudor

God these council meetings were getting tedious. Henry drummed his fingers along the arm of his chair and allowed his gaze to shift to the window. It was finally getting warm as summer rolled in. Perhaps he should take a large portion of his court out on an extended hunt and a picnic to celebrate the sunshine.

He thought about Anne's hair flying free behind her in the light, her smile bright and cheeks flushed wind whipping around her. His grip tightened around the chair when suddenly a flash of her pressed up against a tree came to his mind. God that moment in the forest. He had all but forgotten about that. It had been one of the most passionate, intense love making he had ever experienced. She had been so exquisite, so worth the wait...

As if on cue, Thomas Seymour's voice rang out, speaking about something so pathetically boring, it softened his arousal. Damn the man. He had been sure that Anne would be disgusted by the betrothal. He had a whole plan to come to her and announce it and watch her protest. She would have fought against him and they would have railed against each other. Their heated argument would turn into heated passion and he would have taken her in any and all ways. Afterwords, in his infinite graciousness he would have agreed to break the betrothal as long as she continued to prove herself loyal to him.

But his plans were foiled as someone had informed her before he had the chance. It had been a stupid mistake, telling his council before Anne herself, but he knew that it had been part of their divorce agreement that she marry a man approved of by them. Someone had told her.

And she had reacted in such an infuriating way-prancing around like a girl in love. It was as if the entire Boleyn family was suddenly so very close to the Seymours. He had brought Lord Rochford back to court to advise Anne, not to seal her to another! Suddenly these two rival families were spending so much time together. It was infuriating. How dare the Seymours try to take her from him! Looking now at Thomas' smug face, Henry wanted to knock the smile away.

Aggravated now, he called an end to the meetings and headed towards his wife's chambers. He thought about his sweet wife and smiled. It had been months since they had lost their son, and even a few since she had rejoined he bed and for the first time he knew she was running behind in her courses. When he visited her tonight, if a son wasn't already in her belly,he was intent on putting one there. As he swept into her rooms with the usual flurry of silk skirts and the clucking of women, he met eyes with Jane. She was still beautiful and other than the empty nursery, a perfect queen. She was swathed in pale pink today and it brought out the perfect blush to her porcelain skin. He shook away thoughts of another's milk white skin and greeted his queen.

The two spoke amicably, as they had the past few weeks. Jane was more than willing to help coordinate a summer picnic and the two called for their Master of Horse to plan the event. The atmosphere was warm and pleasant, as it usually was with Jane. As he stood to leave, he hesitated and took her hand.

"I will be visiting your bedchamber tonight" he whispered in her ear. He was startled by her response. Instead of smiling like usual, Jane dropped her eyes to the floor and the blood ran out of her cheeks.

"I'm afraid..." she faltered.

For a moment, Henry felt hope rise in his chest. "Is there a reason why I cannot?" he placed a hand over her abdomen, praying that there was a child inside that could not be placed in jeopardy. His hopes were dashed when Jane flinched away from his hand.

"I'm afraid my courses are upon me, my lord" she whispered quietly.

Henry felt the disappointment wash over him. He turned abruptly from her, ignoring the small gasp and her reaching hands trying to draw him back. He strode from her apartments without another word.


	51. Chapter FiftyOne: Mary Tudor

Mary Tudor grinned brighter than she had in years as she watched her little sister run through the gardens. Elizabeth was growing from a bright, sunny toddler to an intelligent, engaging child. She had lost her chubbiness and Mary could start to see the woman she would grow into. She would be a beauty, just like her mother, but with Elizabeth of York's coloring. A true Tudor princess. Mary felt the familiar pang of resentment flow through her at that thought, but shook it away. It was getting harder and harder to feel angry towards little Elizabeth as she spent more time with her. Especially now that Mary wasn't considered Elizabeth's servant.

Mary had waiting for her impending punishment for her refusal to take the oath, but after the prince's death, it seemed as if her father had forgotten her. She had kept a low profile at court, never drawing attention to herself, and was hence left in peace. She had visited her step mother a few times, but spent the majority of her time getting to know her little sister.

"Mary! Come see!" Elizabeth called to her and Mary made her way through the rosebushes. "Flowers!" Elizabeth pointed.

Mary couldn't help but chuckle. In the royal gardens, which were filled with only the brightest, most exotic flowers, the little girl was most excited about the bright yellow weeds.

"Those are called 'dandelions', Lizzie" she explained as she picked one and knelt, tucking it behind the little girls ear.

Elizabeth's response was cut off by a cold voice behind her.

"They are weeds, _princess_ " Edward Seymour sneered the little girl's title while looking on coldly. He snapped his fingers towards the gardeners and they leapt forward to rip the yellow blossoms from the ground. Mary watched on helplessly as the smile was wiped from Elizabeth's face as she watched the flowers disappear into the gardeners bag. "You should not amuse yourself with such base plants. And company..." his eyes flicked to Mary and she felt her cheeks heat in anger. She opened her mouth to retort but was surprised when little Lizzie responded instead.

"Thank you for your advice, sir" Mary and Edward stared at the little girl with wide eyes. "You are dismissed." Elizabeth waved her arm in such a perfect replication of her mother and with the clear, cold voice of someone three times her age. Edward gaped at the child before slamming his mouth shut and turning away furiously.

As the man stalked away, Mary turned to her sister. Elizabeth's gaze followed Edward's retreat before looking up at her. Mary burst into laughter at the look on her face. Little Lizzie's eyebrow was raised in a show of absolute haughty authority and it was so reminiscent of Anne Boleyn, that Mary couldn't help but laugh. It only got worse as Elizabeth broke out into a wicked grin and giggled along with her sister. Mary swept Elizabeth into a tight hug.

The sisters spent the afternoon searching for more dandelions. Luckily the gardeners had missed a few and soon Elizabeth and Mary wore matching yellow crowns. Mary watched Elizabeth sprint around, declaring herself the queen of summer before her bright voice rang out.

"Papa!" Mary looked up startled and watched the king bend down to catch his energetic daughter as she ran to him. He swept her up and spun her around as she cried out in delight. Mary's smile faded from her face as she was taken back to a time when she had been welcomed just as enthusiastically.

Her father carried his little princess back closer to her, and Mary swept into a deep curtsy. She rose up and met eyes with him and was surprised to see genuine warmth there.

"Your majesty" she greeted

"Mary. I see you ladies are enjoying this sunshine?" He directed the question towards Elizabeth who nodded happily. He bounced her lightly in his arms, making her giggle and bringing a smile back to Mary's face.

"We are the queen's of summer!" Elizabeth explained and Mary felt instantly embarrassed to be caught in such a silly game. She reached up and removed the wilting dandelions from her hair, looking sheepishly at her father. Henry watched his eldest daughter, before setting Bess on the ground and taking the 'crown' from Mary's hands.

He placed the flowers back on her head and then smoothed her hair behind her ear, pulling her closer to place a kiss on her forehead. He stepped back to survey her and then gave her a mock bow. "Your majesties of summer" he declared grandly, making Elizabeth giggle again. He took both of his daughters arms and led them through the hedges, spending time with both his children for the first time.

 **A/N: A little bit of fluff for you guys! And it's been so long since we heard from Mary.**


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo: Thomas Cromwell

Thomas Cromwell poured a large glass of the sour red wine and passed it to his companion. Cromwell didn't feel pity often, but looking at the dark shadows under Henry Percy's eyes, his heart went out to the man.

"Thank you, Thomas" his hoarse voice expressed his gratitude as he emptied the cup rather quickly. Cromwell couldn't blame him- with what had occurred the past few hours, the man needed a good drink. The screams had started right after they had broken their fast this morning. The duchess' shrill voice had bounced off the walls and could be heard from every corner. Percy had yelled as well, though you had to be closer to their rooms to hear his rumbling, angry voice. Finally he had emerged from her rooms, demanding his guards to keep his wife inside and to not let any servants in. Now he sat in front of the fire with the closest he had to a friend.

"What do I do, Thomas" he had asked hopelessly. "She has wronged me with this. I can't stand to look at her" Cromwell nodded sympathetically.

"It's borderline treason" he said calmly, causing Henry to look up at him in question. "It is her duty and responsibility as your wife and as Duchess of Northumberland to provide an heir. For her to be actively ending any pregnancy denies the north that security. Not to mention participating in witchcraft to end her pregnancies." He mused, thinking through the charges.

"Consulting a midwife about a tea to wipe her womb is hardly witchcraft" Percy muttered dryly. "And treason is a stretch too."

"You'd be surprised what the court will find"

"Court? I can't take her to court over this!"

"I don't think you really have a choice, Henry. Do you honestly think that a noble woman can get away with something like this? We'll have an epidemic of wives all over the country refusing to have children. She needs to be dealt with. You need to write the king."

"Do you honestly think that's the best course of action?" Percy looked sick to his stomach at the thought, but this was Cromwell's element.

"Absolutely. I will help you, Henry. Do not worry yourself at all"

...

Cromwell had already gone through three drafts of his letter, but it had to be perfect. He had another chance to show his worth and prove himself still useful and he was not going to let it slip through his fingers.

He took a moment to sort through his lock box and found the letter that had prompted this whole thing. He had been surprised to hear from her, especially in this matter. It had been easy to follow direction though. Easy to look into the duchess' actions and catch her in a compromising situation . Easy enough to convince Henry to take action and soon easy enough to convince a court of her guilt. Henry Percy would be free from that shrew once and for all and Cromwell would once again be in the good graces of the monarchs.

He really did owe the queen thanks for giving him this opportunity.


	53. Chapter FiftyThree: Anne Boleyn

Anne sat in the chair in her daughters room, reading a book outloud. She loved this time with Elizabeth and was so grateful that she still was able to have it. She couldn't help her mind drifting to her time in the tower. She had been so sure that she would never be able to see her precious child again. She knew that she owed Jane for speaking for her. Anne would not have done the same had their positions been reversed, that was for sure. The woman she used to be would have let her rival die and not waited until her throne was cool before taking her place. She was lucky that Jane was a better person than she.

She was shocked out of her reminiscing when her daughter leapt out of lap suddenly.

"Mary!" the girl cried, running to her sister, who had entered quietly.

Anne watched the sisters embrace and felt a stab of guilt in her heart. Her little daughter loved her sister dearly, and if the amount of time spent together was any indication, her feelings were returned. Anne had done everything possible to belittle Katherine's daughter in her time as a newly anointed queen, without even thinking about the repercussions. Her treatment of Mary could have led to hatred between the sisters. Mary could have easily let her resentment and anger towards Anne filter into her relationship with Elizabeth. She was so glad to see that there was no sign of that between the girls. Anne rose from her seat and made her way closer to the pair, smiling as Elizabeth chattered on about some nonsense. Mary glanced up at her and almost looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware Elizabeth had company..."

Anne was about to wave away her apologies, when a sharp voice came out behind her.

" _Princess_ Elizabeth! You had best remember how to address your betters, _Lady_ Mary!" Mistress Bryan, Elizabeth's stern governess corrected as she came forward. She sent a look of pride towards Anne as she chastised Mary, as if she was doing exactly what the marquess wanted.

Anne could see the change in Mary with Mistress Bryan's words. Her eyes blazed angrily as she glared at the older woman, and her features sharpened-aging her well beyond her young years. She looked ready to devour the governess, and Anne was sure a fight would ensue. Heading off Mary's response, Anne spoke sharply to Bryan.

"Thank you, Mistress Bryan. You are dismissed." Unknowingly quoting her little girls words just days before. The older woman looked shocked at first, but did not hesitate to obey, leaving them alone. Anne turned back to Mary and watched her glare after the woman.

"I'm sorry, Mary. Won't you come sit with us?" The girl looked like she was about to refuse before Elizabeth tugged her hand towards the sitting area. Unable to say no to her sister, Mary joined them and Anne returned to reading. A few stories later, Elizabeth began yawning and Anne gestured to a maid to put her down for her nap. The little girl was led off and Mary moved to leave before Anne stopped her.

"Stay for just a moment, Mary." Anne had long learned that tacking on the honorific 'Lady' would only work to push her old step daughter further from her. However she never balked at just her Christian name. Mary hesitated slightly before returning to the opposite chair, looking at her warily.

"Mary, I can't help but notice that while your position and your relationship with your father has improved, it's still a far cry from a good one." she spoke gently, half expecting Mary to reject her. She was pleasantly surprised when Mary just sighed and leaned back in the chair. She seemed thoughtful before responding.

"I feel as if I'm in purgatory," she almost whispered. "As if I don't belong anywhere. The courtiers shun me for fear of angering the king, the queen is kind, but busy with her ladies who all look at me as a pariah, and my father..." she trailed off and Anne could see her eyes shining with tears she knew Mary wouldn't let fall. Her fingers tightened around the silk of her skirts and she took a moment to collect herself. "Elizabeth is the only good thing that I have in my life. I don't know what I'd do if the king suddenly remembers he's supposed to be punishing me."

Anne smiled sympathetically, touched to see the affection between the girls. "He'd never keep you from your sister" she soothed, but Mary just shook her head.

"Of course he would! He'd do anything to make me miserable. He hates me." Anne's heart broke.

"No, Mary." She let her fingers brush against Mary's white knuckles, urging her to relax. "No he does not hate you. He loves you. He's just a stubborn ass"

Mary choked a laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He's used to getting his way and for you to refuse him infuriates him."

"But I can't give in!" Mary cried passionately and Anne inspected her thoughtfully. She could see the desparation and panic in her wild eyes, but she could also see the prideful rigidness of her back. Anne took in the ragged hem of her dress and the hollow of her cheek and knew this had gone on far too long. If Mary continued to be neglected in such a way, she would go mad.

So Anne fixed her with a determined glare. "Why not?"

Mary's mouth fell open for a moment before she angrily spat "Because my parents marriage was lawful. I refuse to call my mother a whore! I am the only legitimate daughter of the king and am therefore Princess of Wales. Unless his majesty has a living son, I will be the queen!"

"Do you honestly think that will ever happen? That Henry will let it happen? That the country even wants it to happen?"

Mary faltered slightly, but remained firm. "My mother-"

"Your mother was a strong, admirable, determined woman. She was a good queen for this country in all ways but one. The only one that your father cared about."

"He never cared until you came along to seduce him away!" Mary cried, tears now running down her face.

"Mary...if it hadn't been me, it would have been another. Just as I'm sure if our current queen fails to deliver, we'll see another in her place. Henry is determined and your mother fought him until she last drew breath and he punished her for it. Her and you."

"Exactly! She died defending MY rights to the throne. How can I possibly give in when she risked everything for me!"

"Do you think your mother wanted this for you, Mary? To suffer so? You were the most important person in her life. She would have wanted you to be happy and loved and cared for. If it was Elizabeth, I wouldn't care what she had to say about me. What she had to do to stay safe and protected. Do you think your mother loved you less than I love Elizabeth?"

Mary was now crying openly and Anne took her hand.

"You will not be queen, Mary. It will not happen. Henry will do whatever it takes to have a male heir. And it's not like you have to treat the woman who caused all your pain as queen" Mary snorted dryly at that.

"That does help"

Anne smiled and continued. "Literally the only thing you'll have to actively do is treat Elizabeth as a princess, which you already pretty much do. I know you love her, and she loves you. Would it be so hard?"

"I'd have to sign the oath" Mary's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Mary you would not be the first person to do so without meaning it. Sign it and forget about it. Be welcomed back into the royal family. Be honored at court. You deserve that."

Mary looked down at her shoes before nodding almost imperceptibly.


	54. Chapter FiftyFour: Henry Tudor

Henry stood before his daughter in shock.

"You mean this, Lady Mary? After all this time, you wish to sign the oath of succession?"

Mary kept her head down submissively and answered in a weak voice "Yes, your majesty. Forgive me my disobedience and refusal to admit the truth before now. I only wish to correct my mistake and submit to your will."

Henry turned to his queen at Mary's words and saw the shock in her eyes as well. He had figured Jane would try to appeal to the girl, but had seen that she was unsuccessful. By the look on Jane's face, she had nothing to do with this sudden break.

"Very well. I am pleased you have finally seen reason." He gestured for a page. "Boy! Fetch the Marquess of Pembroke-"

"Is that necessary, Henry?" Jane had stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "She doesn't have to be witness for this." Henry grit his teeth and moved to pull his arm from her grasp. Anne did have to be there. The oath was directly regarding her. He wanted to share this moment with her. See the gleaming triumph in her eyes as she witnessed Katherine's stubborn daughter finally submit. He loved her fiery and passionate and victorious. His conqueror.

His biting response was interrupted by Mary.

"It is quite alright, your majesty, I would like the marquess to be present."

Henry smiled smugly then and sent the page on his way. When he returned, Anne was announced. His ex wife strode into the room and Henry felt his mouth go dry. She was swathed in a deep burgundy gown, bringing out her dark hair and unblemished skin. Her eyes flashed in confusion at the scene before her before they clicked into understanding. She even sent a small smile towards Mary, which was returned.

Henry faltered slightly at the show of comraderie, but allowed the process to go forward. He watched suspiciously as Mary laid her hand upon the bible and followed his chaplain in the oath. He saw her fingers shaking, and her eyes welling with tears, but was proud of his daughter for getting through it with a clear voice. As the oath came to an end, he took the quill from the chaplain and held it out to Mary himself, catching her gaze with a steely look. He searched her face for a moment, praying he would find sincerity. But all he saw was fear. And submission.

Perhaps that was enough for now. He never wanted his daughter to be afraid of him. Even at the strongest of urges from his councilors Henry would never consider truly hurting her. He was angry with her disobedience and stubbornness, but she was his daughter. His pearl. And she was at least publicly giving into him now. Perhaps it was enough for him to start showing her kindness. He gave her a tight, encouraging smile as she took the pen and signed her name.

With that drama finished, Henry turned back to the two women he had called queen. He took Jane's hand first,

"Take the Lady Mary to your apartments. I'm sure you ladies can find something to spend your time with. I shall send a groom shortly to escort my daughter to her new rooms. I shall see you in the great hall later this evening." If his wife was dissapointed at the dismissal, she did not show it. Only swept into a slight curtsy before taking Mary's arm and leaving the room.

He then turned to the Marquess and offered his arm. She hesitated only momentarily before allowing him to lead her away.


	55. Chapter FiftyFive: Anne Boleyn

Anne struggled to keep the calm smile on her lips as Henry led her out towards the gardens. He was chattering on about some nonsense from court and Anne smiled patiently and responded with enthusiasm. She had to play this as her father told her. Yes, he had ulterior motives that she would fight, but in getting out of this blasted betrothal, she knew he had the right idea. It was almost comical how Henry always wanted what he couldn't have. He had wanted her to be a toy he could move around the board like a pawn, moving her to do as he willed- but she was refusing to. She knew what he wanted from her, but she would never fall into that trap again. She knew that as soon as he had her, he would tire of her again and next time she wasn't sure she would be able to escape with her head.

She also had seen his glares whenever she was in Thomas Seymour's presence. It ate at him that he thought she preferred that braggart's company to him. The trick was to act as pleased as possible with Thomas, while still acting like she was only obeying Henry. He needed to think that she was only following HIS orders, but was doing so with pleasure. That it was only under his direction that the betrothal was in place and that it was well within his power to break it. She only hoped he would hurry up with it. Spending time with that insufferable man was becoming quite tedious. Even now, she remembered how his eyes had slid over her form as if he was appraising a horse.

She must have shivered, as Henry immediately pulled her closer.

"Are you cold, My lady?" he asked in a warm tone, wrapping his arm more firmly around hers. "We can return to the palace, if you wish..." it was obvious that was the last thing he wanted to do, so Anne put on a winning smile and shook her head.

"You are too kind, Your Majesty." She saw her opportunity. "I only hope my future husband treats me with as much consideration as you always have." She looked away wistfully and if not for her peripheral vision would have missed the dark look that passed over Henry's face.

"You seem to be getting along just fine." He spoke gruffly.

Anne forced herself to laugh gaily. "Oh I have had a great time getting to know Master Seymour these past few weeks. Though he never would have been my own choice. I owe you thanks for putting us together. We would never have let this happen ourselves. I doubt the rest of his family are too happy, but it's your decision and they will accept it" She could see the tension in his jaw, and decided to push him over the edge. She lowered her voice then and forced herself to act the shy maid. "Though I knew I would eventually have to marry again, I must admit to being afraid with sharing my soul and my bed with another. I am thankful that you've taken the time to find someone who would honor me and keep me all to himself."

Her false words tasted like poison in her mouth, but she knew it was necessary. To have to speak of everything she ever truly wanted in a husband and pretend that Thomas Seymour was giving her those things was almost laughable. But she could see the wheels turning in Henry's mind as he mulled over her words.

"I didn't think that you would accept a new marriage so quickly...considering how your last ended." His words were meant to hurt, but she wouldn't let them. She knew he was trying to manipulate her into balking against his demands. She had to outwit him.

She lowered her eyes again and then looked out over the Thames, taking a moment to watch the rough currant-making herself seem thoughtful. "Perhaps there was too much passion in our marriage." She muttered, glancing at him and seeing him hanging on her every word. "Too much love and passion and attraction" she let her words drip like honey as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if reminiscing. "I know that I was not the easiest to get along with, Henry. Whenever I saw you in the arms of another...it broke my heart. And I reacted so poorly. Not like your wife and queen should." She bit her lip, refusing to let her own facade effect her. Trying so hard to focus on her practiced words of manipulation. She saw the effect it was having on Henry.

"Perhaps as the wife of someone I do not feel so passionately about, I will be better."

Henry growled an answer before leaving her alone. As the ghosts of the past threatened to consume her, Anne could only pray to God that her father's plan would work.


	56. Chapter FiftySix: Henry Tudor

Henry thrummed his fingers over the arm of his throne as he listened to the petitioners halfheartedly. His mind kept going back to his conversation with Anne. She had been so beautiful in the sunshine, surrounded by greenery and fresh blooms. He had been so pleased to get some time alone with her, but it had been ruined by talk of Thomas Seymour. He glared down to where the Seymour brother's were standing and his eyes narrowed at the younger brother.

Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea? He had been so sure that Anne would be miserable, but here she was, prancing around like she had no care in the world. As if she was looking forward to this marriage! And that Seymour whoreson looked as if he couldn't be more pleased. And why shouldn't he? Anne was a beautiful, young woman. Still in the prime of her life and mother to a princess of England. Marriage to her brought even more prestige and wealth and clearly the Seymour brothers were taking advantage of Henry's mistake.

Annoyed, he ended the session early and stormed from the presence chamber. His thoughts drifted to Anne. His conversation with her had been infuriating, but some things she had said had stuck with him. Her words of passion and love had inflamed something in him that he thought he had buried long ago. His lust for her had not diminished at all, but his tenderness towards her had died with each miscarriage. Standing in front of her yesterday he had seen the vulnerable, young woman he had fallen in love with. The passionate goddess who had engulfed his entire being. Seeing her today, it was hard to remember that their entire courtship had been orchestrated by her family. It was hard to think she didn't have real feelings for him, as he had for her.

Shaking the thoughts away, he turned the corner and his eyes caught Sir Thomas Boleyn, Anne's father. Determined, he strode towards the man. Clearly, bringing him back to court had not worked in his favor so far. Perhaps it was time to speak more clearly. Surely, Boleyn could educate his daughter.

"Sir Thomas." he greeted coldly, watching the older man sink into a bow, rising with a sly smile.

"Your Majesty! I thank you for bringing me back to court, my lord. I am grateful to be back and serving at your behest"

Henry snorted at the man's choice of words. If he truly wanted to serve his sovereign, he would control his daughter!

"Walk with me." he demanded curtly.

The two made their way through court, back towards Henry's privy chamber.

"I must thank you, Your Majesty, for forming such a...rewarding betrothal for my daughter, the Marquess. I was so afraid that she'd be alone for so long, without the protection of a husband. I will be much more at ease when she is under someone's protection. Marrying her into the queen's family...that will put to rest any ill-gotten ideas that there are still feelings between the two of you." Henry was surprised by the man's bluntness, but he continued. "After all, I have heard rumors that the reason as to the delay has been to wait to see when her majesty delivers. After the last painful ordeal for the queen, there are some that believe that your marriage to Anne might be valid and that you will return to her." Henry couldn't help staring at the man in shock. How dare he presume to say such things? To tell him, THE KING, what he should and should not do? Especially when it came to the succession. He opened his mouth, about to curse the man, when Boleyn continued smoothly.

"Of course they are wrong to say such things! Queen Jane is the rightful queen, her sons your rightful heirs. I'm sure her majesty will fall with child soon and put all rumors to rest. And as soon as Anne and Thomas' betrothal is announced, that will sure put a stop to anyone saying you intend to put her back on the throne."

Henry shot the man a warning glare, but couldn't well dispute him. He spent the rest of the walk telling Boleyn about issues that he needed his help on-certain diplomatic addresses and such- but couldn't get his words out of his head.

Was he being too hasty, marrying Anne off? He did have one healthy daughter from her, more than he could say about Jane, and it wouldn't be too hard to declare their marriage valid, nullifying his union with Jane... Then Anne would have no choice but to return to his bed...and what with their conversation in the gardens she had obviously learned her place and he doubted she would raise such a fuss again if he took mistresses.

Perhaps he should wait. Call off the vexing Seymour betrothal and see what happened. He had already resigned to giving Jane one more chance. If things fell though, it wouldn't be that bad to have a back up plan waiting in the wings. Elizabeth was already his heir until a son was born, it wouldn't matter much to what woman he would come from.

The more he thought of Thomas Boleyn's words, the more he liked the idea. All he'd have to do was come up for a reason to break the betrothal. And that certainly wouldn't cause him any grief.

 **A/N: So so sorry for the delay! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try to post again this week as an apology!**


	57. Chapter FiftySeven: Anne Boleyn

Anne was on her knees in the chapel saying her daily prayers. She had always been religious, but ever since her time in the tower when she had danced so close to death, she found a new sense of peace with God. She prayed for her family, for her sister's daughter who had just come of an age to be joining court, and for her own little daughter. Henry had expressed that Elizabeth should be sent to an estate in the country soon to truly focus on her studies. Anne was reluctant to let her out of her sights, but knew that if a betrothal was to come about for her little daughter, she needed strict schooling that wouldn't be interrupted whenever her mother wanted to take her for a walk in the gardens. She would, however, be insistent that it be a manor that was less than a days ride from court. She wanted to be able to visit her daughter as often as humanely possible.

Henry had mentioned a possible match with King Francis' youngest son. That would be perfect for her little girl. King Francis was a friend to her and she knew that it would be a good environment for Elizabeth, who was sure to flourish at French court. She wrapped up her prayers beseeching God to allow the betrothal to come to pass. She stood and shook the wrinkles of her skirt out. It was getting late and she would have to get ready for supper shortly. She had just exited the chapel when a strong hand wrapped itself around her arm, yanking her back and up against the wall. She grunted from the pain before looking up at her assailant.

Thomas Seymour stood too close to her, pressing her up against the wall and Anne's nose wrinkled at the scent of wine washing over her.

"Darling Anne" he slurred, gripping her tightly.

"Master Seymour." She responded curtly. "I would appreciate it if you released my arm" but Seymour only laughed.

"Would you now? Well I'd like a wife who wasn't so frigid." Anne opened her mouth to give him a scathing retort when his wine soaked lips latched onto her. She was stunned still and for a moment couldn't react as his mouth assaulted hers. When reality finally snapped to, she placed her hands on his chest and shoved as hard as she could.

He was much stronger than her, but with his obvious inebriation her push had him staggering backwards. He chuckled darkly before slamming his hands against the wall, trapping her. No man had ever laid his hands on her and although Thomas had yet to hurt her, this was the most threatening situation she had ever been in. Fear washed down her spine as she sunk in on herself, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. Thomas smirked before grabbing her by the chin roughly, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"There we go, not so tough now, huh?" His nails dug into her skin and she tried desperately to find her courage.

"You will unhand me, Master Seymour" she declared, infusing her tone with a confidence she did not feel.

"I will do whatever I wish, _my lady_ " he purred as he released her chin. "Soon you will be my wife and you will not deny me what I am entitled to." His hand started to run down her bare neck as his eyes appraised her body. Anne felt bile rise in her throat, cursing herself for heading to chapel at a time where it was mostly deserted. Pressed up against the wall, unable to flee, she felt tears well in her eyes. As his hand slipped past her neckline and over her breasts, she couldn't stay silent. Her hand stretched out and slammed across his cheek, throwing him back once again. Breathing heavily, she stared at him in fear. While he was obviously distracted, she gathered her skirts and made to run past him. As she fled, she heard him growl in anger and felt his hands wrap around her arms again. Struggling, she felt the fabric of her sleeves rip. She was about to scream in terror when a voice rang out angrily.

"What on EARTH are you doing?!"


	58. Chapter FiftyEight: Mary Tudor

Mary's life had improved steadily since her decision to take the oath. Her father had ordered a whole wardrobe remade for her, gowns made of cloth picked by the queen, and even a few ladies in waiting were being appointed. She still struggled with her decision, but she believed Anne had been right-it's what her mother would have wanted. That still did not stop her from praying for her soul every morning in chapel.

She had missed this morning due to an interview with a potential household member- a Mistress...Howard? It was hard to keep track of all the families, but she believed it was of some relation to the Marquess. The girl had been flighty and simple-headed and Mary had quickly passed, sending her along to the queen. Mistress Howard would find some place at court, but it would not be serving the king's daughter. Mary wanted a household of pious, virtuous women who held some level of sympathy for her mother and herself. Still, the Howard woman had distracted her from her prayers, so now she was headed in late. At least the chapel would be empty.

As she rounded the corner she was disappointed to hear voices. They seemed slightly argumentative and she almost turned around-willing to pray in her rooms rather than be drawn into any kind of courtier drama. But then she had heard a woman's cry. Fear dripped through her as she rushed forward. With her size, there wasn't too much she could do if a man was threatening a lady at court, but perhaps just the presence of another person (the king's daughter, no less!) would scare the attacker off.

Her eyes widened into saucers when she saw the couple in question. Anne, the woman who was always immaculately put together, had abandoned all elegance and was practically brawling with the man who had ahold of her. Thomas Seymour was gripping her arms hard enough to tear the fabric of her sleeves as she struggled to get away. Her presence was unnoticed as Seymour pulled Anne back towards him.

She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage. "What on EARTH are you doing?!" The two froze on the spot and stared up at her, Anne with relief and Thomas with annoyance.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, my lady" Thomas spoke through gritted teeth, immediately releasing Anne. She gently rubbed the reddening marks on her arms and took her chance to stride away from him several paces. He glared after her murderously. "Just SPEAKING with my betrothed..."

Mary stood strong, waiting until Anne was closer to her before glaring at the Seymour man. "I believe your conversation is over. Lady Anne, may I escort you to your rooms?"

Anne nodded gratefully before sending Thomas a heated glare which was returned. As they walked away, they heard a crash as the drunken gentleman slammed his fist into the wall. Anne had turned the color of milk, and Mary placed a hand on her arm in comfort. Mary had just recently started giving the woman who had destroyed her happiness a chance, but even in the pique of her hatred, she would never have condoned violence against any wife. She was just grateful she got there before he could do any kind of real damage. "We'll speak to the king, my lady. I'm sure he will not force you into marriage with him after this."


	59. Chapter FiftyNine: Anne Boleyn

As the two women made their way through the halls, Anne felt her anger bubble up inside of her. How dare he? How dare that whoremonger put his hands on her as if she belonged to him? She had been fearful during the actual encounter, but now that she was safe all that flowed through her was fury. Thank god Mary had come along when she did. She wouldn't have put it past that dog to strike her. She would have to act now to ensure that she would not be caught in this position again. Making a judgement call, she quickly turned right, away from her own rooms.

"My lady?" Mary asked, confused.

"I'm going to the queen" Anne spoke quickly without stopping. Mary was practically running to keep up with her, so she slowed and smiled at the girl. "Thank you so much for your help, Lady Mary. Thank God you came when you did."

Mary's face scrunched up in a scowl "He should hang for treating you that way." Anne smiled, touched that she would rile herself up in such a way for her wellbeing. "My father will definitely hear about this!"

"Oh you can count on it, my lady" Anne growled. She planned on going to Henry as soon as possible, but she wanted to make some moves first. She would have to speak with her father and brother to demand the Seymour scum be sent from court. And Jane deserved to know before hand why her brother should be banished. They were quickly approaching her rooms and Anne took a moment to collect her thoughts. She was right to come to Jane first, still wearing the torn gown. She had come to trust the queen and hoped that her friendship was not ill placed. She was praying that Jane would react strongly, angry that her brother would act is this way. A wave of fear hit her though as she thought that Jane might react differently-standing up for Thomas. She shook the thought away as they came upon the queen's ushers.

She considered sending Mary away, but thought the better of it. Having such a valuable witness would not hurt her. Jane knew that Anne wanted out of the betrothal and she didn't want her thinking for one second that the story was fabricated. The relationship that she had with Mary was improving, but not to the point that the lady would lie for her. That credibility would help her greatly.

They were admitted into the room quickly, and Anne was glad to see that Jane was not entertaining anyone, only sewing with her ladies. The queen greeted them with a smile before she took in Anne's appearance. Her smile slowly faded before she dismissed her ladies with a quick wave of her hand. As the maids exited, Jane waved them in to the more private chambers. The three filed in and Jane secured the door before turning to her.

"Lady Anne? Is everything okay? Lady Mary?" She looked quizzically between them and Anne nodded slowly.

"I'm alright now, but we need to talk."

"Of course! What happened?" She noticed the bruises forming on her arms and her worried frown deepened. "Do you need me to fetch Doctor Linacre?"

Anne shook her head quickly before sinking into one of Jane's chairs tiredly. "No, thank you. But I just wanted to let you know before I alert anyone else: I am making a formal complaint against your brother to the king."

Jane's eyes widened as she took the seat opposite her. Mary also lowered herself into a chair, looking at Anne sympathetically. Anne took a deep breath before explaining what had happened to her friend. She was grateful to see Jane's face flushing in anger as she finished her story.

"My God, Anne..." she whispered. "I'm so so sorry. I'll...I'll strip him of his titles and banish him back to Wolf Hall!" The queen leapt from her chair and begun pacing heatedly. "I'll write to my father immediately. Mayhaps he can speak some sense into him..."

But Anne waved her off. She'd be satisfied with a reprimand from the king, a broken betrothal, and a month or so without the man's presence. She didn't think that the Seymour's or even the king would be as furious as the women in this chamber about this. Henry would be angry of course, but only so far as he saw her as his property and didn't want another man to presume to touch her. He would probably be as angry at the kiss as the rough treatment. The fact of the matter was that there were plenty of women who dealt with much worse from their husbands or fathers every day. No one would look at a man grappling with the woman who was betrothed to him as that out of the ordinary.

"You don't have to do anything, Your Majesty" She soothed her fuming friend. "I just wanted to alert you."

Jane nodded emphatically and took Anne's hand. "You have my full support, Lady Anne. If there is anything that you need, I am here."

Anne pondered on that for a moment. Perhaps his queen's presence would assist her conversation with Henry... But she would need to speak to her family beforehand. They would need to be a united front in this. So she thanked the queen and Mary before making her way to the Boleyn rooms, accompanied by Jane's own guards.


	60. Chapter Sixty: Edward Seymour

Edward sat in the great hall, watching the courtiers mingle. Across the hall, his brother was gambling heavily with a few of the kings grooms. Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched Thomas empty another goblet of wine, laughing boisterously. If his count was correct, that was the sixth glass his brother had partaken in. He waved over the serving boy.

"No more wine for Master Seymour" he whispered gruffly, tilting his head towards the gambling table. The boy nodded tightly and made his way over to his serving companions, spreading news of the command to the other boys.

He refocused on the reports in front of him. Apparently there was some issue going on in the north. Henry Percy had placed his wife on house arrest for some reason. His fingers tightened around the paper, crumpling it. He remembered the drama that had occurred during the mans visit to court a few months ago. The infuriating theatrics had brought the king's attention right back to his whore and away from Jane. If this issue turned out to be anything serious, it could be a problem. He would make sure that his then married brother would make sure his new wife was far from court should Percy return. He tabled it in his mind, determined to keep tabs on it.

Suddenly a crash came from the table across the room. He jumped at the loud noise and stood quickly, seeing his brother sprawled on the ground, a fuming George Boleyn standing above him. He made his way over hastily.

"If you ever touch her again, I will gut you." Boleyn was seething as Edward approached.

"You forget yourself, Lord Rochford." Edward said coldly, holding out a hand to help Thomas to his feet. But George just sneered at him.

"Oh?" he spoke mockingly. "Why don't you report me to the king? Looks like he wants to see you anyway..." He gestured over Edward's shoulder and he turned to see two armed guards in the king's livery walking towards them.

"Lord Seymour?" One declared loudly approaching Thomas. "If you will follow us, please? The king requests your presence."

Edward stared in wonder at his brother.

"What the hell have you done?"

...

He did not think that this could be worse. Thomas had been banished from court until further notice. Edward himself was to escort his brother back to their home and wasn't to return until the Spanish ambassador's arrival next week. The betrothal to the Marquess had obviously been broken as well. Edward was furious that his idiot brother had ruined everything with his temper.

"Didn't I tell you to control yourself until everything was official?" He growled at his brother in the carriage headed to Wolf Hall. "But of course you couldn't. You have ruined this opportunity for the family. Now Anne will be married off to someone who will no doubt sway the king against Jane. You are a fool!" Even in his rage, he kept his temper under control, speaking in hushed tones.

"You're making this into a bigger deal than it really is. The king is just mad 'cause that slut came crawling to him claiming I beat her. I hardly touched her!"

"I saw her arms, you idiot." Edward's wife spoke up. She was equally furious at being sent from court. "There were bruises all over them."

Thomas opened his mouth to give her a scathing retort, but Edward held up a hand. "We will all go without complaint. Thomas, you will write to the Marquess and apology. Hopefully I can convince Jane to speak to the king and see if we can get your banishment revoked-"

His wife's harsh laughter interrupted him. "Good luck with that" she sneered. "She's just as angry, if not more so, than the Marquess. They've gotten quite close, you know..." Edward took his wife's hand in a tight grip, silencing her.

"Jane knows where her true loyalties lie." He said much more confidently than he felt.

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for your patience. I was out of town for most of the holidays, doing a lot of traveling and visiting with my family, but I'm back now! Enjoy and review!**


	61. Chapter SixtyOne: Jane Seymour

With her brothers away from court, things were much more peaceful for the queen. Jane had been furious with Thomas and had not even allowed him an audience before he was shipped back to Wolf Hall. She regretted accepting the request from Edward. He had been sharp with her, like always, when he demanded that she support her family and not forget who 'gave' her her crown. She had only glared at him and not responded to his threats. She had learned long ago not to fight Edward, it never ended well. He had left shortly afterward with Thomas in tow. Yes- this week was certainly going to be relaxing for her.

After her attack, Anne and Henry's daughter spent quite a bit more time together. Jane was pleased to see the two women finding common ground and did everything she could to promote the good feelings between them. They were both incredibly intelligent, beautiful young women and although they had several differences in opinion and theology, Jane was glad to see Mary moving past the hurt that had been dealt to her.

She had another great reason to be happy as well. According to her numbers, she had officially skipped her courses this month. She would wait until next month before she consulted a midwife and brought the news to Henry. She couldn't afford to make a mistake.

A knock at the door woke her from her thoughts and she watched as her usher stepped forward to present a messenger. Jane was curious as an unmarked, sealed letter was passed to her. She moved to her desk and sat, breaking the wax seal. The letter was short and unsigned.

"He knows and is making movements. The king will hear about it soon. Make sure he knows I am available and able to handle it."

Jane bit her lip and stood, walking over to the fireplace. She quickly threw the letter into the fire. Watching it curl in the flames, she thought (not for the first time) if she had made the right decision employing Cromwell to this mission. She knew it had to be done. Mary Talbot was singlehandedly keeping Northumberland from and heir while lying to her husband, a sweet man who's only mistake was allowing his family to dictate his match. Hal Percy and Anne were meant to be together. They had been forced to separate and married people that were just not right for them. She didn't doubt that Anne had loved the king. But their love had been too passionate and daring to be compatible with the crown. Henry had come to hate her sharp tongue and her jealousy, which was an integral part of who she was. Hal would never have hurt Anne the way the king had-Jane just knew it. If he could be faithful to that shrew of a wife, lord knows he would have cherished the woman he truly loved.

But did it have to be Cromwell? He had been a viper in regards to Anne while she was queen even though she had facilitated his rise at court. Was she tempting fate working with him this way? If things worked out for the both of them, Jane would see her friend happy and Cromwell would be back in the kings good graces. If Henry started giving Cromwell power, it was only a matter of time before he was handling everything in the kingdom again. If her marriage to the king soured, that might pit him against her. She knew how close Anne had been to losing her head and Henry had loved her fiercely...still did, to be honest. What would happen to Jane if Henry decided he wanted to be a bachelor again and had Cromwell working to achieve it for him? She knew Henry cared for her, but it was nowhere near the passion he felt for Anne-Jane had come to accept that fact.

Her only hope of keeping her marriage together and a crown on her head was, God willing, growing in her belly. It had to be healthy and it had to be a boy. Henry would not settle for anything less. And this was her last chance


	62. Chapter SixtyTwo: Anne Boleyn

And once again, she was the subject of all gossip at court. Even though this feast was to welcome the new Spanish Ambassador, all attention seemed to be on Anne. She had consistently tried to not allow the whispers to bother her, but tonight she was having to rely on the wine to shut them all out. Her fury towards Thomas swelled again as she saw the sympathetic stares of the women as a man spoke louder than intended-guessing what she had done to piss the man off. Her delicate arms had been purple for the day, but the bruises had quickly faded. Now, they were practically unnoticeable. _Thank God_ , she thought. _I'm getting tired of these dour sleeves._

As the court finished their meal, the tables were cleared to make room for dancing. Anne glanced up at the high table, anxious for the rest of the night. Henry had seemed in a sour mood, though Anne was glad to see it had not taken too much of Jane's smile away. The pale queen looked very happy as of late and Anne was glad to see it. She assumed it had something to do with both of her brothers being away from court. She knew how much pressure they put on her and it must be nice to have a bit of a break. She only hoped the straying eyes of her husband and her brother Edward's return would not turn her pretty smile downward.

As if on cue, the music started and the king was off his throne, headed in her direction. Anne covered a sigh of resignation, sinking into a curtsy as she allowed him to take her hand. Henry had been rather obsessive after the altercation with Thomas Seymour. He had claimed her hand nightly for dancing and had forsaken all for her company, even his wife. After the first two nights, Anne had went to apologize to Jane, but the queen had immediately shrugged-telling her it did not bother her like it used to. Although it was sad to see her friend lose faith in her husband, it bore good tidings if Jane did not let Henry's wandering eye bother her. Perhaps she _was_ better suited to be queen than Anne...

Henry led her out to the floor and they took their places opposite each other. Her nose wrinkled at the distinct smell of alcohol on his breath when the dance brought them close. Henry was a talented dancer, but in his inebriation, he was rather sloppy. His hand rested too heavily on her waist and his steps were not as quick as normal. Still, Anne made up for his lacking and no one else seemed the wiser.

After a few turns around the floor, the king seemed rather out of breath. He took her hand and started walking towards the outer chamber. Anne had no option but to allow herself to be led out of the room and sent a sympathetic look up to the queen. Jane was quite distracted though, laughing at some jest spoken by the ambassador. She didn't even notice her husband dragging his former wife from the public.

Once out on the terrace, Henry sunk into his own stewing. Was he still angry about Thomas Seymour? She didn't know why he seemed angry even at her though. All week he had been fevered with his possesion of her, but now it's like he demanded her presence, but didn't want to speak to her. Confused, Anne left his in his silence. They stood a few feet apart for a few moments before Henry sighed audibly. Anne turned to him.

"Your Majesty?" she prompted.

"Henry Percy is requesting an annulment." He stated heatedly.

 _What? Where on earth did that come from?_

"Is he? Hmm..." she wasn't sure how to respond. Obviously, Henry felt threatened in this moment. So Anne stamped down any joy she felt from his words and kept her face solemn. "On what grounds?"

"Apparently he is claiming that the duchess has been infertile by choice." He spat, making Anne's eyes widen. "He wants to annul the marriage and send her to a nunnery." Now he was openly glaring at her. "Why do you think he would make this claims, Lady Anne" he spoke her title like a curse and Anne felt the ground shift below her. She was treading on thin ice here and she would have to be careful.

"I have no idea, Your Majesty..." she said tentatively and watched him sneer at her.

"It's not some...plot that the two of you formulated?" he snapped. "You fancy yourself a duchess twice over!" His voice was rising and Anne took a step from him.

"I made you a queen! Was that not enough for you" He finally lashed out, sounding heartbroken and angry. He moved towards her and gripping her arms. If it had not been for her healing bruises, it would not have hurt, but she felt a slight pain and winced. He immediately released her, looking horrified. "Forgive me, Anne..." his hands turned gentle as he rubbed the tender flesh and she took a deep breath.

"It's alright, Henry." she soothed him and he looked away from her. They sat in silence again for a few moments.

"I had no idea what is happening in the North, your majesty." she spoke steadily and he nodded, not even glancing at her. "What the duke does has nothing to do with me, I promise you." Although she spoke this easily, she couldn't help the doubts that flooded through her mind at this news. Hal was leaving his wife? Could it be because of her? Because he wanted her? And what was with the claims that Mary Talbot was wiping her womb clean? The information was making her head spin.

Determined to worry about it at a later date, she allowed Henry to walk her back to the hall. Watching him stumble, she hoped he didn't have such a terrible headache in the morning.


	63. Chapter SixtyThree: Anne Boleyn

Anne had escorted the drunken king inside before passing him into the care of his groomsmen. If the situation had been any less heavy, it would have been funny, seeing Henry so childlike in his inebriation. He had wished her good night, kissed her hand, and had toddled off. Alas, there was too much on her mind to find the humour in it.

Later that night she had spirited away to her brothers room under a cape. Normally, she would not worry about sharing a nightcap and exchanging advice with her brother no matter the time, but after everything that had happened, it was safer if no one was the wiser. George was waiting for her with mulled wine and a roaring fire. She took the seat opposite him and drank deeply.

"The king was in rare form tonight." He mentioned casually. Anne only nodded absentmindedly. "We were all taking bets on if you'd come back looking quite ravished" he wiggled his eyebrows at her with a wicked grin and she finally giggled. No one could make her laugh like George, even in these circumstances.

"Father would surely enjoy that" she responded sarcastically. "He's been pressuring me to lead Henry on. As if I'd want to tempt that lion again." Her feelings for the king confused her greatly. Of course she still loved him-a love like they had would never leave her. But that bright fire had burnt her severely and she doubted she'd ever walk into the flames willingly again. Besides, along with the man came the crown and that pressure had drowned her. If he had just been a regular lord, she knew they would have found happiness together. But her temperament and the exclusivity that she craved was not compatible with his role. She thought quickly of the pale, kind woman who now sat the throne and knew that it was no longer her place.

George was nodding solemnly to her words. He knew better than any other the poison that had seeped into their lives while she was queen. He seemed just as happy as she did nowadays-no longer having to keep to the rules of being related to the queen. "What are you going to do? You know when you deny him it makes him come on all the stronger." He asked, sipping from his glass.

Anne sighed and shrugged. "Don't I know that." Henry was so predictable. Always wanting what he couldn't have. "I don't know what I want anymore." she said honestly. Mary says I should pack up and go to Pembroke as quickly as I can. She said she'd gladly join me. I doubt you'll leave court though." She teased with a smile.

Her brother returned it, although wistfully. "I don't know either anymore, Anne. A break from this snake pit may be refreshing. Father is trying to push me to remarry. I'd happily run away from any bride he pushes on me" he grimaced and Anne patted his hand. After his first marriage had turned so toxic, she couldn't blame him for fleeing from a repeat experience. Had she not agreed in writing to remarry, she would be equally hesitant. "Remind me why he's back at court..." her brother groaned and she smiled.

"The king is in need of his services, brother." She giggled sardonically and George snorted.

The siblings lapsed into silence, comfortable with each other. They watched the flames roar in the fireplace and finished off their glasses. As George moved to refill them from the tankard, Anne spoke out into the silence.

"Hal is divorcing his wife." Although she whispered, her voice seemed to ring off the walls. George faltered slightly and stared at her, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Hal Percy...apparently Mary Talbot has been keeping herself from falling with child." She spoke tonelessly and allowed George to whistle lowly at the news.

"God, Anne. And he's divorcing her?"

"Sending her to a nunnery."

"How did you find out? I haven't heart one word of this."

"The king...he told me tonight." He waited silently for more information. "He thinks I knew. That Hal and I are trying to be together."

"And you aren't? The two of you did seem quite cozy while he was at court. He didn't mention this?"

"No!" Anne was indignant. How dare her brother accuse her of working with an ex lover to rid himself of his wife. She had learned her lesson with Katherine. She got exactly what she had dosed out. Henry had tired of her just like he had with his previous wife and she was NOT going to make that mistake again. She thought George knew that.

Her brother held up his hands in defeat at her anger. "I'm sorry, Anne. I'm just saying that's what all of court is going to think..."

Anne allowed her head to fall at that. She knew he was right. As soon as the courtiers moved on from this recent debacle with Thomas Seymour, news of the Percy annulment would hit and she would be the subject of gossip all over again. She emptied the goblet again resentfully. Couldn't things be calm for just one moment?


	64. Chapter SixtyFour: Jane Seymour

**A/N: Slight trigger warning. This was rough.**

Jane had noticed Henry's dark mood early in the evening and had promised herself she would not let it affect her. She had thrown herself into welcoming Senor De Silva to court. She felt sorry for the kind ambassador, to have the king is such a sour mood during the welcome feast, so she did all she could to make him feel appreciated. When the tables were cleared, she watched her husband walk directly to Anne. To be honest, watching the king swirl the lady around didn't even bother her like it used to. Jane had watched him chase several women now and she knew not to take it personally. In fact, her only true worry was for Anne. She was well aware how her friend was so conflicted with her feelings and that she had no intention of trying to win the king back.

So when the two returned from the terrace, Jane took in Henry's calmer manner and Anne's stricken face with a sweep of her eyelashes. She watched from the corner of her eye as the king left the hall and Anne rejoined the rest of the queen's ladies. Shortly afterward, with no king to prevail over the ceremony, the banquet was brought to an end. Jane accepted the Spanish man's bow with grace, offering her apologies for the king's absence. Although the ambassador handled the situation with tact, she knew he must be at least slightly offended by the king's neglect.

Later, when she was readying herself for bed, she was surprised by her usher pounding on the door. She threw on a robe and made her way to her presence chamber, coming face to face with her husband. She sank to a curtsy for her lord and master and was shocked when he rose her up and immediately pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately for a moment, and Jane felt mortified, hearing her ladies scramble to give them some privacy. When they were finally alone, she forced herself to relax in his embrace. He had not kissed her like this in months-not since the loss of their son. When he had visited her, it had been treated almost like a duty. She had been hurt the first time, but with each time after, her heart had hardened. She knew what must be done. She knew the goals in mind.

The wine she tasted on his lips must have had something to do with this blatant show of arousal. That and the tension that had been palpable between he and Anne. Jane allowed him his ministrations, trying not to be offended that her husband who barely spoke to her earlier this evening would choose to come to her for release. It was when he started to push her robe off her shoulders that she started to protest. It was highly inappropriate that he disrobe her in this room, where anyone could walk in. But her resistance was ignored as he quickly undid the laces on her shift. She tried to push his hands away from her, but he roughly swatted them away, tugging on the silk. Apprehension spiked in her as the fabric tore, leaving her breasts exposed.

"Henry-" she tried, but was cut off with his lips pressing back to hers, even more aggressively than before. He roughly pulled her hands away from where she was desperately trying to cover herself and pushed her back until she hit the table behind them. Sweeping one strong arm over the table, he knocked some dishes to the ground and he hoisted her up. Now terrified, knowing that someone must have heard the crash of the dishes, she tried to shove her husband away from her. But she might as well have been a doll for all the good it did her. Henry ignored her movements and quickly tore the rest of her dressing gown from her body. As one hand held her in place on the table, the other tore the laces from his own hose. Tears prickled in her eyes as he entered her roughly, using her body without any sign of tenderness. It didn't last too long, thank God, but by the end of it, her body felt sore. A bruise would form where his hands were digging into her thighs and her core was unprepared for the sudden intrusion. Almost incoherently he laced his breeches back up and ran a hand down her shuddering shoulders.

Now that their coupling was over, the chill in the air sank into Jane's bones. The cold, hard table below her was less then comfortable and the draft had goose flesh break out over her exposed skin. The tears on her face felt like ice and she tried to discreetly brush them away. Henry turned away from her and returned with his cloak. He gently pulled it around her shoulders and lifted her from the table with care. He helped her into her privy chamber and pulled out a new nightgown. Jane allowed him to pull it over her head and turn down the covers. She moved woodenly as she crawled into her bed. She felt his lips press down on her forehead and then watched as he retreated from the room.

They hadn't spoken one word to each other, but she could still feel the burning from between her legs. She curled up into herself and felt new tears run down her face. She had gotten used to him coming to her and treating their joining as a duty. She had gotten used to watching him stare after every pretty new maiden come to court. She had even gotten used to him chasing his former lover and wife. But she didn't think she could ever get used to this blatant disregard for her feelings. He had used her without a single touch of tenderness. She placed her hands on her belly and prayed with everything that she had that she would finally be blessed with a child. Perhaps that would make him treat her kindly again.


	65. Chapter SixtyFive: Henry Tudor

God, his head was pounding. Henry knew he had drank too much last night, but he didn't calculate how badly his headache would be the next morning. When he had received the news from the north, he had drowned himself in wine. That bastard up north was scheming to seduce Anne, Henry just knew it. Well he was not going to allow it. He had been foolish, telling Anne last night. The second he had looked into her eyes, he had known that she had not been part of the plan. She had been completely shocked, but now she knew. Had Henry played his cards correctly, he could have made Percy out to be a power hungry conman. Someone who would accuse his innocent wife of being so evil that he would have to divorce her. But now Anne would know the truth. And Henry did not doubt that the duchess was actually guilty. Everyone had seen how she had treated her husband with disdain. No, he would have to find another way to keep Anne from falling for the duke.

His head pounded again as he rose from his bed and made his way to the wash bowl. He splashed cold water on his face to clear his mind and was instantly aware that he had felt cold water on him last night. Foggily, the memory of Jane's tears on his shoulder floated through his thoughts. The memories were far from clear, but he knew what he had done and was instantly ashamed of it. Poor Jane had received the brunt of his lust last night. His blood had been hot from his dancing with Anne and he knew that he would not be so well received at the Marquess' door. Not yet. So he had gravitated towards his queen's rooms. He vaguely remembered her weak hands against his chest, trying to push him from her. He could not remember everything that had happened last night, but knew he had been too rough. Jane was always delicate and compliant with him in bed. He knew that for her to even try to fight him means that he had been too aggressive. God, he was a brute.

Determined to make it up to his queen, he dressed quickly and made his way out to the gardens. His beautiful, country girl always loved the idea of him courting her like any other simple squire. With that in mind, he perused the bushes, picking out the largest and most colorful blooms. Once he had a small bouquet, he strode to the queen's chambers with purpose. He was admitted immediately, but had to wait for a moment while Jane was dressed. He sat anxiously, wondering how Jane would receive him. He had never been in this situation before, but if he wondered how his ex wives would have reacted. Katherine would have looked at him with disgust. Anne would have railed at him, maybe even tried to send him away and refusing to speak with him.

Suddenly, he was worried about how this would go. He steeled himself for Jane's anger. After all the trouble he had gone through to bring her this gift, she had better act appropriately. The room was filled with her ladies and he would not tolerate her embarrassing him. He was the king and he knew that men treated their wives much more harshly than he had treated her throughout the land. When she finally made her appearance, he straightened his back, expecting the worst. He would show her that she better be grateful he was even trying to apologize.

So when came out into the chamber in a pale cornflower blue silk gown, smiling sweetly at him and eyeing the flowers with delight, it caught him off guard.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" she said softly, holding out her arms for the blooms. "These are lovely! Thank you!" Confused, but remembering why he came here in the first place, he bowed to her and handed her the bouquet.

"For my most beautiful queen" he murmured courtly. While Jane did not blush like she usually did, her mouth did turn up into a pretty smile. When she turned her head to call for a pitcher of water he caught sight of a faint bruise on her collarbone. His mouth went dry at the discoloration of her porcelain skin, knowing he had been the one to hurt her-his pure, angelic queen. All the shame that he had experienced that morning bubbled up again inside of him at the sight and he immediately took her hand-hardly noticing the slight jump and stiffening of her back. He slowly rubbed circles on her delicate palms and met her eyes mournfully. Her eyes had been wide at his sudden movement but they soon relaxed and she squeezed his hand-accepting his unspoken apology.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with his wife, speaking with her about various subjects and playing cards to pass the time. That evening he made a point to ignore Anne (though she was a vision in emerald green) and every other pretty maiden at court and focus all his attention on the golden woman beside him. He even led her out to dance, swirling her around and making her blue skirts fly out around her. She laughed musically, her pale cheeks had filled with a beautiful blush and her blonde hair had begun to fall out of her elaborate hairpiece. He gently brushed a lock back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The set ended and he led her back to the dais, satisfied to just sit with her and watch the other dancers.

He was pleased to see the smile firmly on her lips and when an image of her tear stricken face and cold, bare skin flashed through his mind, he shook it away. Tonight he would visit her rooms again, but this time he would make sure that she was the one satisfied. He would use every trick he knew to please her and then he would hold her as they slept. Optimistic that he had righted this wrong, he relaxed for the first time since that morning.


	66. Chapter SixtySix: Thomas Cromwell

"Sign here.." Cromwell said gently, pushing the document in front of the distraught man. It had finally been done. With a few brushes of the pen, the marriage between Henry Percy, Duke of Northumberland, and Mary Talbot would be dissolved. It had been handled quickly and quietly as the king had demanded. The Lady Mary would be removed to a nunnery in the Staffordshire countryside. It was close enough to her childhood home and far enough from her married life to give her a semblance of peace. The woman had gone practically mad with the trial and sentencing, but Cromwell was pleased to see her here today, sane enough to make everything official.

Cromwell waited patiently while Lord Percy finished reading the document and pushed it towards him on the table. He had truly pitied Hal. To watch a man who truly loved another be forced into an unwanted marriage only to have the woman purposefully keep him from the only happy thing that would have come from the union was a sight indeed. Cromwell had come to enjoy the time he spent with Percy and was hoping to negotiate a new role for the both of them at court. Lord knew the young lord needed a change of scenery to get over this betrayal. And where else would he find an eligible maiden worthy of becoming the next duchess? He had wasted too much time already with the woman sitting across from him and Northumberland needed an heir.

Cromwell reached out to push the papers towards Lady Mary now and watched eagle-eyed as the woman picked up the quill with shaking hands. Everyone knew that she was more upset for being labeled practically a murderess and losing her title than actually ending her marriage to Hal. During the trial she had been practically spitting at her husband in anger-screaming about how what she had done was nothing compared to his actions. About how he had married her under false pretenses. Cromwell, as overseer of the trial, had allowed her to rant for a moment. It did nothing but help their cause to see her acting in such a manner. But when she had started about Hal being truly married to Anne Boleyn, Cromwell had shut it down.

He couldn't have the woman crying out that the heir to the throne was a bastard in the eyes of God...It wouldn't be good if the king had heard. So he had called a halt for the day and had Mary hustled back to her rooms, where she remained in lock down. He had visited her later and had squeezed her skinny arm in his cold fingers. "One more word about Anne or the king or the princess and I will see you burnt as a witch! You know I have the proof needed to convict you..." He had hissed in her ear and was satisfied when she looked up at him fearfully. For the rest of the trial, Mary Talbot had been silent, only sending her soon-to-be ex-husband and Cromwell heated glares. When the verdict had been read, she had spit at the foot of the judge and had been led away.

Regardless to how it had ended, it HAD ended. Officially, now as Mary signed her name and coldly pushed the papers towards him. She rose from her seat and left, leaving them only with a disdainful look down her nose. Once she had left, gone to pack the rest of her things for she was departing at first light, Cromwell reached over to pour a goblet of wine for his friend. Of course his motivations for revealing the duchess' actions and for pushing ahead for a trial had not been for Hal's well being, but he still felt for the lad. After all, he had handed Cromwell an opportunity to get back into Henry's good graces. This could have easily turned into a question whether Hal was actually married to Anne, a ruling that could have labeled Henry's marriage to Anne as invalid, making him a laughing stock. Instead, with someone trusted in the helm, it was a matter easily and quickly put to rest. Mary Talbot would retire to a country nunnery, never to be heard from again and Hal would marry a suitable young lady at court and start producing heirs.

As he watched Lord Percy drink deeply to chase away his demons, Cromwell raised his own glass to his lips. Perhaps the king would even give him the power to select who would be the new duchess. It would be a quick way to gain some power among court. All the lords would be pushing their young daughters the duke's way. Cromwell would only be too happy to take on the challenge of finding the right lady for his friend.


	67. Chapter SixtySeven: Jane Seymour

Jane watched as her husbands smile widened and he clasped her hands in his, kissing them fervently.

"My queen," her murmured between kisses. "This is wonderful news! I shall send for a midwife to join your household and I shall have Doctor Linacre make weekly examinations." He continued to chatter on with precautions they would take, but Jane listened half-heartedly. To be honest, she wished she could share in her husbands excitement but found her soul heavy. She knew the implications that came with this pregnancy. Knew the risks that she was taking going to the birthing bed again. She had almost died last time and her precious little boy... Now she would return to confinement in a few months and sweat and bleed for the hope of birthing another son-a healthier one. She also knew what would happen to her should she fail in this duty.

But she plastered a smile on her lips at her husbands delight. She couldn't be seen as less than ecstatic at this news, no matter how she truly felt. She had gotten quite used to feigning excitement and joy lately. Ever since that dreadful night that Henry had... It was obvious that he was trying to make it up to her. Practically this entire month he had ignored everyone else, leading her out to dance every night, spending every meal by her side, even walking with her in the gardens during the afternoon. She had made up her mind that night though that no matter how he responded to her the next morning, she would treat him graciously, as a good queen would. It would have done her no good to rail at him or sulk or treat him coldly. He just would have gotten irritated with her and then where would she be. So she allowed him to hold her and kiss her as he pleased and she could tell that he thought all was forgiven.

But her heart had cooled.

He came to her and used her to satisfy his lust for another. He had hurt her in the process and honestly, Jane was surprised that the child growing in her had not been dislodged. She had wept in her bed for hours afterwards and in her anger had almost hoped for it, hoping to punish him for his actions. But immediately her hands had come to cup her belly, praying away such evil thoughts. This poor child had no fault in this and it was terrible of her to even think such things. That was the moment when she knew that she must forgive him for his actions if she was to give this child any true happy future. But forgiveness did not mean that she had forgotten the humiliation and pain of that night.

"I should tell you, my love. I am arranging for a betrothal between the princess and King Francis' younger son, Charles, the Duke of Orleans. The news has not become public yet, but we should be announcing it within the fortnight. I want you to help prepare Elizabeth for the ceremony and coordinate an ensemble for the royal family."

At this Jane truly smiled. It was a great match for the little princess and she knew Anne would be pleased with sending her little daughter to the court she had grown up in. "Oh that is wonderful news!" Jane beamed. "I'm sure the Marquess will be more than pleased to help me design a new gown for Elizabeth! She must be so happy!" She caught Henry wince slightly. "She does know...right?"

"I had not intended to tell the lady myself." He said stiffly. "Her family can easily inform her of the new development." Jane studied him and saw the tension radiating off of him. Now this was interesting...

"I see," she said gently. "Well I'm sure when she hears she will be happy for her daughter. I know that she has spent quite a bit of time investing in teaching the princess french. I hear her highness is practically fluent now!"

Henry nodded tightly before taking her hand again and pressing a kiss to it. "Yes, yes." He waved away his daughters accomplishment. "In any case. Do you think you can be prepared in a fortnight?" Now he placed a hand lovingly on her not yet showing belly. "I want to see the betrothal finalized before her little brother comes along." He grinned at her and she returned it, placing a delicate hand over his.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It will be plenty of time." It would be a rush job, but she was sure she could do it.

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands left her to her ladies.


	68. Chapter SixtyEight: Anne Boleyn

"Well done, Anne!" Thomas Boleyn placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she gazed up from her warm chair by the window. Anne had been pleased to have the day off from her services and had been looking forward to spending the whole afternoon reading. She had been annoyed when her father had entered the room and was even more irritated by his interruption now. "I knew I could trust you to advance this family! I don't know what you've done, as I thought the king was losing interest as of late, but you play to win, Anne, like always!" Her father's jovial tone had Anne curious.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth's betrothal, of course!" Now he had her full attention.

" _What?!_ " How dare he betroth their beautiful daughter without even consulting her?! She jumped from her seat, oblivious to the book that had been in her lap. It tumbled to the floor, but she stepped over it, closer to her father. "What betrothal?"

Boleyn looked slightly off put, obviously expecting her to be pleased, but answered her quickly. "The princess is to be betrothed to the Duke of Orleans! How have you not heard? And I am to arrange the whole thing!" His excitement was rolling off of him, but Anne was still nettled.

Yes, this was a match she greatly approved of, but she and Henry had discussed that even after their divorce, Anne would be involved in any betrothal made for her. The king had left her out completely! This was her daughter as much as it was his. The king had quite the gall to ignore her for almost a month and then set up their daughter's future like this.

Her annoyance must have been clear on his face because her father frowned at her. "You were not aware?" Anne shook her head stiffly. The joy was gone from his face as he glared at her. "Wipe that look off your face, Anne! He is honoring your daughter with a promising marriage and he is honoring this family by having me in charge of the ceremonies. You will go to him and thank him and ask if there is anything you can do to thank him!" Anne's eyes narrowed at his disrespect and at the clear implication of what he wanted her to do. "I thought you'd be happy!" Fed up with her, he stormed from her rooms just as quickly as he had come.

As she let the information sink in, she calmed slightly. This was an excellent match for her precious daughter and she knew that had she been involved with the decision, she would have no qualms accepting the little boy as her son-in-law. King Francis had always doted on her and she had no worries that Elizabeth would be mistreated at all. Francis loved children, especially smart, well-learned, pretty children and Elizabeth was all you'd ever want in a daughter of France. Anne knew that the dauphins wife was whispered to be barren and if this was true, Elizabeth had a good chance of becoming a queen. Yes, it was a wonderful match. Anne was only irritated that she had been left out of such a major decision for her little girl.

How dare he? He had avoided her ever since that night she had learned about Hal and his witch of a wife. Henry had looked at her so distraught and broken, gripping her as a drowning man would grasp at straw. He had looked as if he had needed her desperately and seeing him so vulnerable had reminded her of their early courtship days. She had been so confused that night, with such a waterfall of emotion coming down on her. The news of Hal's impending divorce had shaken her and even now she didn't really know what to do with the information. But having Henry go from being so vulnerable with her to practically snubbing her at every turn was irritating.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to return to her book. Perhaps she would visit her little daughter later this evening before dinner. She'd start really teaching her about french court. It would soon be her new home. And she would speak with Jane in the morning when she reported to her duties. She hadn't really had a moment alone with her in a while either and she wanted to ask what the queen knew about what was happening in the north.


	69. Chapter SixtyNine: Anne Boleyn

Anne was making her way towards Jane's rooms, when the herald called out, announcing the king. She swept into an elegant curtsy with the rest of the court as Henry approached. He passed her without a glance and Anne couldn't help but be nettled by it. She still didn't quite know what she wanted from him, but was considering asking him leave to head back to her estates in Pembroke. It had been far too long since she had visited and if Henry was going to blatantly ignore her, there was no reason for her to be here. There hadn't even been any other news in regards to her own marriage. Ever since the betrothal between the Seymour scum had failed, there was no movement to seal her to another. Henry had made such a big deal out of her submitting to another marriage, but now he dragged his feet, acting as if it was not of any importance. The man was insufferable.

Anne rolled her eyes as the royal procession passed her and she continued her way towards the queen's apartments. She entered without any fanfare and began her work. She immediately noticed something different about today. The rest of the queen's ladies were mulling around silently, trying not to wake their still sleeping mistress. Anne glanced towards the window and gauged that it was well into the morning. Jane normally rose quite early and typically at this time she would be finishing breaking her fast and moving on with the rest of her day. For her to still be asleep at this hour was certainly unnatural. Anne sent a quick prayer that her friend was feeling alright. There were rumors of the sweat in the countryside and Anne prayed it had not found it's way to court.

Her looks of concern did not go unnoticed though, as Ursula caught her attention. They were polishing a few of the queen's jewels when her friend muttered under her breath, "Poor dear. This one's hitting her harder than the last time..."

Instantly, Anne's eyes snapped from the ruby in her hand to her friend. "What? What's harder?"

"The pregnancy!" Ursula hissed lowly. "It's practically draining the life from her! You can't seriously have missed it..."

Anne was shocked into silence. She had had no inclination that Jane was pregnant. She was so wrapped up in her own drama that she had not spent as much time with the queen. Jane hadn't confided in her. Anne glanced towards the bedchamber, where slight rustling had started. Jane was finally rising, and Anne quickly rose. She ignored Ursula's sharp words at being abandoned and made her way into Jane's private chamber. She didn't usually assist the queen in such personal, lowly activities such as this and her arrival brought out wide eyes in the queen's new maid. Little Kitty Howard rose an eyebrow at the intrusion.

"Can I help you?" She asked haughtily and Anne wanted to scoff at the flighty little thing. Her little cousin had all the Howard beauty, but had none of the respect a young girl should have towards her betters.

"You can run along now, Mistress Howard." She said sternly. "Go make sure the queen's gown is ready for her. She will be out momentarily." The girl looked conflicted between not wanting to obey Anne and wanting to get out of her duties preparing the queen for her day. In the end, her laziness bought out and she skipped past Anne.

Anne rolled her eyes at the foolishness and parted the curtains, making her way into the darker room. Jane had just risen and Anne picked up her robe from where it had been discarded the night before. If Jane was surprised by Anne's presence, she didn't say so. She only raised her arms and allowed Anne to help her into the robe. She cinced it around her waist and before she could do much else, she had doubled over her chamber pot. Anne had jumped at her sudden movements, but rushed forward, pulling the queen's undone braid out of her face as she heaved. Anne smiled wryly, remembering her own morning sickness from her multiple pregnancies. It was certainly not a fun time, and she no longer begrudged her friend the extra sleep. Once Jane had emptied her stomach, she flopped onto the floor.

"Well I guess you know what's happening now, don't you?" Jane practically whispered. "Soon they'll all know and be speculating how far along I am. Placing bets as to when I'll deliver..."

Chuckling slightly, Anne moved to the basin of water by Jane's vanity. She dipped some cloth into the chilly water, wringing the extra out and making her way back to the sweaty queen. She pushed the limp blonde hair from her clammy forehead and wiped her face clean.

"How did you go through this three times?" Jane croaked hoarsely. "It wasn't near this bad with...the last time." Anne nodded sympathetically. Her own morning sickness had been brutal each time she had fallen with child and she didn't envy Jane.

"It'll pass soon enough. You'll forget about it in no time." Anne assured. "And soon you'll start showing. Let them place their bets. It'll mean nothing to you once the babe is placed in your arms. Trust me." She held out a hand and the queen took it gratefully. After Jane was back on her feet, they moved towards the privy chamber together.

"Won't you sit with me?" Jane gestured towards the seat opposite her and Anne took it gratefully. "Mistress Howard? Would you fetch the marquess a plate as well?" Jane spoke evenly, but the girl sent an envious look towards Anne before turning sullenly. Anne bit back a smile.

"I actually wanted to speak with you, Your Majesty..." Anne said formally. Now that they were around others, she needed to be as deferential as possible. "About my daughter, the Princess Elizabeth."

Jane nodded. "Yes, of course. His Majesty has just informed me of a possible betrothal for the princess. The dauphin's little brother Charles, Duke of Orleans..."

Anne gritted her teeth. So he had told everyone but her...Elizabeth's own _mother_. "It is a fine match..." She managed to say pleasantly. "..I only wish I had been consulted in the matter..." Jane nodded sympathetically. "But the king will do as he wishes."

"Yes...Yes he will..." Jane's eyes roamed towards Kitty as the woman approached and practically slammed the plate in front of Anne. Anne watched the interaction with knowing eyes. When his wife was pregnant his eye would always roam to her ladies. If it wasn't pretty little Kitty, it would be another. Perhaps he would even succeed in seducing Ursula. As Anne surveyed Jane's waxy complexion and exhausted eyes, she did not envy her position in the slightest.


	70. Chapter Seventy: Henry Tudor

Finally, things were to be finalized. It had been a grueling process, sealing his precious daughter to the French king's second son, but Henry knew it was the right thing to do. Until Jane provided him with a son for England, little Elizabeth would be his heir. She had already been named the Princess Royal, but with her betrothal she would also be deeded with the duchy of Somerset. When the pair was wedded, he would also be granting the pair another title. Perhaps Charles would like to be the Duke of Calais. A duchess twice over and a Princess Royal: his daughter would be one of the highest peers in the realm. Until Jane gave him a son.

The reminder that he only had a little girl as his heir weighed on him heavily. Yes, Elizabeth was a bright child, one no father could ever find complaint of, but she was only a girl. A woman could never hold the throne of England. No, he needed a Prince of Wales to follow him and he had already waited too long. He glanced around his council chambers and bit his lip when he remembered that no Seymours sat the council right now. He would have to invite a few of them back. Perhaps Edward could be invited back. He had certainly been in the country too long. But not that cur, Thomas. The man had been insufferable during the brief betrothal to Anne and he had dared put his hands of what was Henry's.

As he dismissed his council, his thoughts dripped back to his raven-haired enchantress. He had tried to stay away from her since thoughts of her had led to him defiling Jane...but God it was hard. Even after all these years, she still held her beauty. Her face remained unlined, her thick, dark hair luminous, and her bright eyes...they ensnared him whenever they glanced his way. He had made a point to keep from dancing with her or speaking with her, but that didn't mean his gaze had not followed her around his court. Her lithe body twisting to the music every night had just about driven him mad. His hand clenched tightly at the memory of her just the other week. The scarlet silk had swirled out behind her as she danced and he couldn't help but remember when they had first begun their courtship.

When she had become his wife, she had abandoned the deep colors and adopted a more modest style. Now that she was again a single woman, she dressed as provocatively as she had before. The little vixen must be trying to entice him...

His thoughts were interrupted as the woman's own father stepped before him. "Your majesty!" Thomas Boleyn said respectfully, dipping into a bow. Henry gestured towards the seat opposite him.

"Sir Thomas. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I was only wanting to talk about my daughter, Anne. Ever since that bastard Seymour showed his true colors, there has been no more talk about a further betrothal..."

Henry stared at the man in shock. Why the hell had he brought the man back again? He wanted him steering his daughter into the royal bed again, not into any others. Annoyance seeped into his tone as he bit out a response. "I have been quite busy, my lord. You have seen the struggles I have dealt with sealing the betrothal between _your granddaughter_ and the french prince!" Boleyn nodded hastily.

"Of course, Your Majesty! I mean no disrespect. I had just wanted my darling Anne settled. She is still of a fertile age, but if she is to have any more children, it would do to have her married sooner rather than later. And there have been some troubling rumors..."

The mention of Anne pregnant again with a child not his own had him reeling and he almost missed Boleyn's other words. "What rumors?" He croaked.

"Oh nothing Your Majesty need concern yourself with!" Thomas said quickly. "Just courtiers talking about their betters like always."

"Tell me." Henry demanded. Anything about Anne he wanted to know.

"I have heard it said that if her majesty fails to deliver a prince for England then it is God's way of showing that you are still married to the marquess" Thomas said dramatically, clearly insinuating he did not believe what he was saying. "That she is your only wife to deliver a healthy, obedient, godly child and that Anne is your true wife and queen."

Henry felt the blood pounding in his ears as Sir Thomas spoke. How dare his courtiers gossip about such things?! He was the _king_! He had declared his marriage to Anne over and his marriage to Jane was truly lawful! They dare say he was wrong?! He slammed his hand on the table. "Who is saying this?" He demanded hotly, but Boleyn just raised his arms in the air calmly.

"Who is to say, Your Majesty? Foolish people who think they know God's work." Boleyn's own flippancy did little to calm Henry's temper though. "Hence why I thought another betrothal for her would end these rumors. Especially when the queen delivers and Anne herself has a child."

Again, Henry's heart raced at the thought. He had spent so many years wanting to share that with her-wanting to see her present a little boy in the image of his father in all ways. He didn't even want to think of another man sharing that moment with his Anne.

"I will think about it, Sir Thomas..." he said weakly, waving the man away. He left with a short bow and Henry was alone again with his thoughts.

He was furious that people were speaking that way about him-as if they knew what was better for him. As if they knew God's plan better than he- an anointed king! He tapped his fingers on the wood in annoyance, thinking about how he would punish the gossips if he ever discovered the origin. I mean...they did have a small point. Anne had been the only one to truly give him an heir worthy of royalty. Elizabeth could not take the throne, but she was a perfect princess in all ways. A true jewel of England. Katherine had only given him dead babies and one sickly, stubborn, disobedient daughter. And Jane...so far she had yet to give him anything different. Only Anne had provided a true Tudor. Perhaps a betrothal for her _could_ wait until Jane had given birth. If it was a healthy Prince of Wales, Henry would find a good match for his former wife. Someone who wouldn't mind the king's favor. But if she didn't...well...who knows what could happen.


	71. Chapter SeventyOne: George Boleyn

"Are you ready for today?" her sultry voice came from the bed. George Boleyn turned from his cabinet as he pulled on his tunic. "The princess is said to be perfect with her french. It'll be quite the scene to see such a little girl holding her own with King Francis' ambassador."

George had to chuckle at that. "If I know anything of Anne's teaching, I'd say Elizabeth will do more than hold her own. She'll be impressing them all with her fluency, wit and charm."

"The true daughter of Anne Boleyn" his companion grinned wickedly. She stretched lazily and then rose from the sheets, allowing them to fall, revealing her naked body to him. George felt himself stiffen again and he ground his teeth.

"Must you tempt me, sorceress?" He growled, coming closer to the bed and reaching out to her, moving a dark lock from her face and wrapping a strong arm around the curve of her waist.

Ursula just smirked at him, allowing her hands to reach out to him as well, draping herself around his shoulders. "Yes...I must. For see what happens if I don't? You're trying to leave me" Her pretty lips turned down into a pout and she fluttered her lashes at him, causing him to smile again.

"I am only doing as I am bid, my lady" He tried to focus as her fingers smoothed over his tunic, gently easing it back off his shoulders. "The ceremonies are to start within the hour. The princesses own uncle cannot be seen shirking his duties... Besides, won't the queen have need of you?" His words finally stopped her ministrations and Ursula gave a great sigh of annoyance before she pushed him playfully away from her and the bed they had shared the night before.

"Fine, fine...You are right. The queen is certain to not notice my absence, but your sister is another matter. She's a clever one and I don't know how we've managed to escape her eagle eyes for this long as it is." George released her as she stepped away and began pulling on her shift. Watching the soft fabric fall over the even softer skin had him regretting his decision, but knew it was the right thing to do. As she stepped into her skirts and shrugged on her bodice, she approached him again turning so he could help her with her laces. He quickly looped the laces through their holes and pulled it tight.

"Perhaps we should switch, my lord. You seem quite adept at helping a lady dress. The queen would put you to good use." Ursula teased and George chuckled.

"What can I say, my lady. I've had quite a bit of practice these past months." He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and she leaned into him.

"Has your father talked at all about your marriage again" she whispered, suddenly serious and George sighed.

"He speaks of little else, you know that." Thomas Boleyn seemed on a mission to once again immerse himself in his children's lives. Even Mary, who he had once sent from court in disgrace. Mary was sweet enough to welcome her father back into her life without grudge, but George could see that she wasn't so pleased with their father spending quite so much time with her young children. His newest project was finding a new wife for George, much to his chagrin.

His last marriage had been a disaster. Jane Parker was a vile woman, lovely of face but peevish, nagging, hateful and like a cold fish in bed. Coupling with her had been a chore unlike any other and whenever he enjoyed himself with a mistress or taken himself to the brothels, she had thrown a fit. He had planned on waiting until she was pregnant and then shipping her off to the country, but then it had happened. The woman had schemed to have him and his sweet sister murdered just to be free of him. She had perjured herself and cast her wild accusations to whomever would listen and it had almost cost him his life. He sighed heavily, pushing the unpleasant memories away and focusing on the beauty before him.

He knew Ursula wanted more than to just be his mistress. The whole reason she had come to court was to find a husband. But she was the only child of a wealthy, though lesser lord and she could afford to be picky. She had told him that she had wanted someone who respected her wit more than her father's money. She wanted someone who would make her laugh and who could challenge her mentally. She had never said so outright, but he knew that she wanted him.

The only problem was his own reluctance to enter a marriage again and his father insisting that he wed a woman of higher means. He was the princesses uncle, former brother-in-law to the King of England. He could have his pick of any English or foreign bride and Thomas Boleyn was set of procuring an advantageous marriage for him. Beautiful, intelligent, winning Ursula was not in his father's radar and George was hesitant to let her closer than she was now.

He quickly tilted her down-turned face up to look at him and saw the sadness in her eyes. Unwilling to have this conversation right now and knowing his was needed elsewhere, he pulled her close and locked his lips on hers. He kissed her hungrily for a moment, hoping it would show her how desirable he found her before releasing her again. He sent her a swift smile and with a promise to dance with her at the feast later, he fled.


	72. Chapter SeventyTwo: Anne Boleyn

Anne surveyed her new gown in the mirror, pleased with the way it hugged her body and accentuated her coloring. Deep sapphire blue always did look quite fetching on her. It was a gift from the man sitting just a few steps from her-one of the many new gowns her father had commissioned since his return to court. Anne wasn't a fool, she knew her father was trying to get her to look as she did in her youth, but she couldn't help herself from loving each new gown that her father presented to her. She and Thomas Boleyn had a great relationship when Anne was a child, only souring when she caught the kings attention. Now that she was no longer queen, her father was once again her papa. And she was willing to look past his ambitions and just be thankful for his showering of affection and gifts.

"You look lovely, Anne" he smiled warmly at her and she returned the gesture. "Come, sit with me a moment before we must leave." Anne approached him and took the chair opposite. They were expected shortly in the main hall. She had left Elizabeth only an hour ago to ready herself for the evening. Her little daughter was nervous to be meeting with the ambassador tonight for the first time, but Anne knew the girl would be a credit to both her parents. Until Jane gave birth, Elizabeth was the sole heir to the throne. A lot was riding on tonight.

"What is it, father?" Thomas had been looking at her cautiously.

"It's an interesting game you're leading my dear..." He started. "I wonder what it is you hope to gain. I told you that I would work tirelessly to gain your old position back and you said that it was not what you wanted, but I have to wonder what it is that you are after." Anne's eyes widened at his frankness and she felt her throat tighten. To be true, she had been asking herself the same thing since Jane announced her pregnancy. Henry had been avoiding her since that announcement and it had caused some odd feelings to arise once again.

"I...I want Elizabeth to be secure..." Anne tried the only thing she was truly sure of, but her father just shrugged.

"Your daughters future will be solidified by the end of the week if tonight goes well. The king has seen to it that Elizabeth will lack for nothing in her bridegroom." Anne nodded, knowing that her father was right. "I'm wondering what it is YOU want. Once Elizabeth is sent to France, I see no reason for you to remain at court unless you are playing for the throne."

Anne gaped at her father. He wanted to send her away? "Where is this coming from, father?" she gasped. "I thought you wanted me to-"

He reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her roughly towards him and all pretense of the doting father vanished. "I want you to _know what you're playing for!_ " he hissed at her. "I want you to be the same girl I brought to English court from France! You were willing to do everything for the family then. Knowing the price and the advantages you were winning. You were unstoppable, Anne! Whatever your aim is now, I need you to be playing for it with the same intensity as you had then!" He stood then and straightened his doublet, looking down at his dumbfounded daughter. He took a deep breath and then touched her hand again, much softer than before. "I am not the man I was before, Anne. Do not think I am willing to throw you to the scaffold for the throne again. But you...WE need to have an aim. _Something_ to be fighting towards. Get your daughter betrothed and then figure it out.'

As her father strode from the room, Anne couldn't help but stare after him, pondering over his words.


	73. Chapter SeventyThree: Mary Stafford

Mary Boleyn looked down from the balcony at the dancers below with the keen gaze of a seasoned courtier. Her sharp eyes did not miss a step her daughter took, nor the looks the gentlemen threw her. Catherine Carey was growing to be a beauty, matching any Boleyn girl. Her pretty hazel eyes glinted as a coy smile turned her lips up, causing her dancing partner to grin wildly back. Mary tapped her foot lightly, swearing to speak with her daughter again about modesty and virtue. She would be damned if this snake pit of a court claimed her daughter's innocence.

"She'll go far." A voice broke her concentration and she looked over her shoulder, watching as her father approached. Thomas Boleyn took a place beside her and their attention returned to the youngest Boleyn girl. "Catherine's a mirror of her aunt. And see how far Anne rose."

Fear swam through Mary's blood and when she responded, her words were like ice. "And how far she fell. I will not let the same happen to my daughter."

But her father just chuckled at her malice. "You're a fool to count Anne out of the game so early. She still holds the king." He nodded towards the throne, where indeed, Henry eyes did not leave her sister's dancing form. "Her work is far from over."

"Does she know that?" Mary snapped, infuriated that their father would stop at nothing in his climb to power. "She all but lost her life last time. I doubt she wants to walk that road again."

Now a grimace wiped the cocky grin from the man's face. "She just needs to see sense. She cares for him still, despite all they've done to each other. And his lust for her is written clear as day on his face. She just needs to put her eyes to the finish line. See all she can achieve. I am already working to eliminate all...distractions. She will see the right path when all other options are closed to her." His catlike grin returned as he watched Anne twirl on the dance floor below them.

Mary felt a chill run down her spine at his words and turned to face him truly. "Is there no end to your scheming?" she asked, disgusted. "Will you throw your daughter to the wolves again? What do you hope to gain?"

His eyes narrowed at her and they were filled with disdain. "What would you understand? A used whore who threw away everything her family worked for in order to live in folly with that foot soldier you call a husband." Mary's nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists in anger. "I do it for her," he nodded towards the dancing Catherine. "And for your Henry since you will do nothing for them. And for Elizabeth and for George's children, whenever he gets around to his duty. I do it for the Boleyn name. For our legacy."

"Don't you use my children as an excuse!" Mary gave a whispered hiss. "They do not matter to you! Just like your own children do not. We are all just pawns in your play for power. Well you cannot play me and I'll be damned if you try with my children! Trying to manipulate the king is playing with fire. Be glad we were not consumed before. Have a care for your head!" She turned to leave, not wanting to spend a second more in his presence, but his fingers wrapped around her arm, jerking her back harshly.

"You will see," he snarled in her ear. "When Anne is back in the king's bed and on the throne again I will have you sent from court. You are only back now because of her good graces, but how easily I can turn her mind again. I will not have you sullying this chance with false promises for her." His nails dug into her arm and she winced. "I'll take your children from you, I will not have my grandchildren raised by such a worthless whore. Who knows...perhaps once Anne falls with child your pretty Catherine can keep the king occupied..."

Mary blanched and stared at her father in horror. Who was this monster that had overcome the loving papa he had once been. "You wouldn't dare..."

But his cruel smirk told her otherwise.

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
